Romance Ideal
by PseudO EscritorA
Summary: *Ela é só uma menina/E eu pagando pelos erros que eu nem sei se cometi* JamesxLily.Universo Alternativo.
1. Prólogo

**_Ela é só uma menina_**  
**_E eu pagando pelos erros que eu nem sei se cometi_**  
**_Ela é só uma menina_**  
**_E eu deixando que ela faça o que bem quiser de mim_**  
**_Se eu queria enlouquecer essa é a minha chance_**  
**_É tudo que eu quis_**  
**_Se eu queria enlouquecer_**  
**_Esse é o romance ideal_**  
**_Não pedi que ela ficasse_**  
**_Ela sabe que na volta_**  
**_Ainda vou estar aqui_**  
**_Ela é só uma menina_**  
**_E eu pagando pelos erros_**  
**_Que eu nem sei se cometi_**  
**_Se eu queria enlouquecer essa é a minha chance_**  
**_É tudo que eu quis_**  
**_Se eu queria enlouquecer_**  
**_Esse é o romance ideal_**


	2. Capítulo I

**Narrado por Lily Evans **

-Como foi que eu vim parar em Londres? - Quer dizer, eu morava em Nova York a menos de uma semana. A Inglaterra não é exatamente perto. Tem tipo um oceano no meio do caminho. Eu sempre fiz tudo pelo meu pai. Desde que minha mãe faleceu a cinco anos atrás e Petúnia fugiu pra casar somos somente eu e ele. Mas, será que isso era realmente necessário?

Agora estou em Londres. Na verdade estou em Londres há exatamente cinco dias doze horas e trinta e seis minutos. E eu ainda tinha esperanças de voltar pro Estados Unidos. Mas minhas esperanças foram cruelmente assassinadas.

Faz um mês que começaram as aulas. Eu pensava que não encontraria um colégio pra estudar a essa altura e então meu pai me enviaria de volta pra casa. Plano perfeito não? Mas eu fui aceita. De primeira. Na melhor e mais tradicional escola inglesa. Pelo menos era isso que estava escrito no panfleto.

Meu Deus, eles usam uniforme. Uniforme horroroso por sinal. E dão advertências por atrasos inferiores a cinco minutos. Eu tentei argumentar que cinco minutos poderia ser a diferença do meu relógio e do colégio. Era minha desculpa preferida em Nova York. Então, o diretor, que parece o papai Noel, mandou que eu arrumasse meu relógio pelo Big Ben. Como a maioria dos ingleses.

Acontece que eu não sou inglesa. Eu não poderia ser menos inglesa. Eles são sérios, impecáveis e o pior de tudo extremamente pontuais. E eles têm uma rainha. E gostam de chá. Que tipo de pessoa troca um bom café por chá?

- Lily você deveria parar de pensar em como a Inglaterra é o lugar errado pra você.

Olhei pro meu pai com a sobrancelha levantada. Só que nós somos assim mesmo. Sempre sabemos o que o outro ta pensando.

- Mas é mesmo. E você sabe disso.

Ele me olhou com o canto do olho enquanto dirigia para o nosso novo apartamento, onde eu sequer conheço os vizinhos.

- Princesa, eu tenho certeza que você consegue superar esse desafio.

Ele soltou cantando. Lembrei agora como vim parar aqui. Eu sou uma cabeça dura orgulhosa. E não consigo resistir um desafio. Droga.

-Amanhã nós começaremos de verdade por aqui. Eu vou ao trabalho e você a escola. Decorou o caminho? – Ele perguntou e eu acenei. – E desfaça esse bico você vai ficar uma gracinha naquele uniforme.

Eu estreitei os olhos e virei pra ele. Meu pai é o homem mais inacreditável desse mundo. Então ele desceu do carro e me abraçou pelos ombros. Enquanto entravamos no prédio eu vi uma bonita mulher sair. Devia ter na faixa dos trinta anos. Tinha os cabelos pretos num corte channel muito elegante. A pele muito branca e os olhos castanhos. Estava toda de branco. Acho que era médica. Porém, quando ela passou pela gente lançou um olhar feio pro papai. Ainda a ouvimos dizer algo sobre o mundo estar perdido.

Ingleses. Não estão acostumados a aproximações físicas. Ela deve ter achado que éramos um casal. Meu pai é um cara bonito. E ainda nem tem 40 anos. Tem 39 e quatro meses. Mas eu não pareço ter nem um mês a mais que meus dezessete anos recém completos. Segundo meu pai eu sou alta e tenho postura, o que na linguagem dele quer dizer que eu até tenho corpo de mulher, mas meu rosto acaba entregando minha idade.

- Ingleses – Ouvi meu pai resmungar. Eu ri, foi ele que quis vir pra cá.

-Nada de ficar até tarde na internet hoje. Amanhã você tem aula e a escola parece ser bem exigente quanto aos horários. – Eu percebi, pode ter certeza.

No outro dia de manhã encontrei papai na cozinha.

-Bom dia

-Bom dia princesa. Fiz café pra você.

-Tentando me agradar senhor Evans? O que você quer?

-Eu não posso fazer o café pra minha filha no primeiro dia de aula dela?

-Claro. Claro.- Eu falei enquanto revirava os olhos e esperava ele falar o que ele queria. O papai gosta tanto de café quanto eu, mas sempre diz que o meu é melhor

- Querida. – Ele me olhou parecendo preocupado e com aquela ruguinha no meio da testa. Isso é meio normal. Meu pai é do tipo muito protetor. – Eu só queria pedir pra tomar cuidado.

- Não se preocupe papai eu sei me virar.

- Eu sei que sabe. - ele riu. Provavelmente agora vai começar a sessão conselho. – Tome cuidado no trânsito. Preste atenção onde estacionou o carro. - Qual é? Eu só esqueci uma vez. E apesar dele ter fingido não ter percebido ele sabe que eu tinha bebido _um pouco_.– Preste atenção nas aulas. E _por favor_, não arrume confusão.

- Hey, falando assim parece que eu sou brigona. Eu só tenho..

- o senso de justiça muito apurado. Eu sei querida. - Ele meio que riu. – E não fale com estranhos.

- Alooooo. Eu to num país estranho. Eu não vou passar o dia todo calada.

- Certo. Não fale com pessoas do tipo muito estranhas e não confiáveis.

- E você não vá assustar os outros. Tente fazer alguns amigos. – Eu disse enquanto entrava no elevador. A mulher que encontramos ontem estava no elevador e não conseguiu esconder o olhar reprovador. Meu pai bufou. Pra evitar uma briga de vizinhos é melhor eu resolver logo isso.

- E arranje uma namorada senhor Evans. Para ver se fica mais relaxado e menos controlador. Desse jeito vai ficar velho muito cedo.

A moça olhou um pouco curiosa e assustada. Meu pai riu um pouco e respondeu.

- Não se preocupe _filha_. Você vai continuar sendo a única mulher na minha vida por um bom tempo ainda.

Agora a mulher tá meio constrangida, eu fiquei com vontade de rir.

- Hum. Vocês são os vizinhos novos?

- Sim do oitavo andar. Eu sou Lily Evans e esse é o meu pai John Evans.- Meu pai só acenou.

- Eu sou Melissa Potter da cobertura. Qualquer coisa que eu puder ajudar podem me pedir.

Eu olhei pra ela meio com vontade de rir ainda. Ela ficou sem graça. Acho que ela é daquele tipo conservadora de mais. Ou qualquer coisa assim. De qualquer jeito eu não fiquei com raiva.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Sai da empresa apressado. Eu e Melissa prometemos almoçar hoje na casa da mamãe. E se demorasse ia acabar chegando atrasado. Passei por um grupo de turistas que riam alto. Americanos são tão escandalosos. Cheguei a casa e encontrei mamãe, papai e Mel na sala. Vi Mel olhar o relógio.

- Não estou atrasado irmãzinha. - Eu disse pra ela – Onde está Lucy?

Eu vi minha pequena sobrinha correndo em minha direção.

-Tioooooooooo Jay

- Olá pirralha.

- Sabia que eu dormi aqui na vovó ontem? – olhei pra Melissa e a vi meio emburrada. Ela não gosta de ficar longe da Lucy. Principalmente durante as três semanas que ela passa com o pai na Austrália nas férias.

- Então como andam as coisas no hospital?

- Normais. E você alguma garota nova?

- Claro. – eu respondi tentando parecer indignado.

- Alguma garota _séria_ nova?

- Pra ter uma nova teria que ter uma velha.

- Com a sua idade eu estava casada e grávida. – Eu ri. Mel fala como se fosse uma velha. Ela tem trinta e um e só é sete anos mais velha do que eu. Sem falar que ela se separou menos de dois anos depois que casou. Que tipo de exemplo é esse?

- E você quando vai arranjar um cara pra cuidar de você e da minha neta? – Ouvi meu pai perguntar.

- Eu não preciso que cuidem de mim.

- Você precisa de um cara que te faça relaxar. – Eu respondi e vi Melissa ficar com as orelhas vermelhas.

- Lembrei agora de uma situação potencialmente embaraçosa.

Ela sempre foi exagerada. Provavelmente nem foi tão embaraçosa assim. Mas, mamãe olhou curiosa.

- Ontem eu vi pela primeira vez os novos vizinhos. Um homem provavelmente de 40 anos. E uma garota que não deve ter dezoito. Bem bonita por sinal. Olhos verdes, ruiva e com pernas longas.

-Opaaaaa. Eu não gosto de crianças, mas não fale pro Sirius não quero ter que defende-lo num tribunal. Vocês sabem que pedofilia não é minha área. – Meus pais riram.

- Eles estavam abraçados e eu deduzi que era um casal. Eu pensei na Lucy nessa hora. Então mandei pra ele o meu melhor olhar reprovador. O cara não gostou muito.

- Eu conheço bem esse. – e acredito que o cara não tenha gostado.

- Acontece que eu disse pra que eles ouvissem que o mundo estava perdido e ela ter idade pra ser filha dele. Hoje de manhã encontrei os dois novamente no elevador. E descobri que ele é realmente o pai dela. Eu confirmei com o porteiro depois.

Todos nós rimos. Isso é bem a cara da minha irmã.

- E o que você fez?

- Me apresentei e disse se precisassem de alguma coisa era só pedir.

Lucy contou que está aprendendo a fazer contas. Ela estuda em Hogwarts. Como eu e Mel estudamos. E Como meus pais estudaram antes de nós. O almoço foi agradável e papai e mamãe exigiram que voltássemos no domingo. Mas eu sabia que era comigo. Mel esta sempre por aqui.

-Já vou indo. Meu chefe é um cara bem chato. - papai riu e mamãe revirou os olhos. Meu sonho sempre foi trabalhar na firma da família. Ao contrário da Lucy que nunca nem ao menos cogitou a idéia.

-Lucy, cuide da sua mãe. E fique de olho. Qualquer coisa ligue pro tio Jay.

Quando cheguei à firma a senhora Madson veio em minha direção.

- Senhor Potter o senhor Black ligou e pediu que retornasse a ligação assim que chegasse. - Ela disse séria como se fosse uma coisa urgente. Ela trabalha comigo há seis meses e ainda não aprendeu que nada do que Sirius queira é realmente sério.

Entrei na sala e liguei pro Sirius.

- Olá cara.

-Oi James. Quais os planos pra hoje à noite?

- Nada ainda.

-Hoje é sexta. Que tal a gente se encontrar no bar do Tom?

- Por mim tudo bem. Liga pro Remus.

- A gente se encontra as oito.

Quando estava passando das cinco da tarde eu vi uma movimentação no escritório.

-O que houve senhora Madson?

- Comensais da morte atacaram uma loja no centro. Morreram mais de quinze pessoas.

Quando esses caras forem pegos eu vou fazer questão de ajudar a deixá-los presos por resto da maldita vida de cada um deles. Um grupo de terroristas que o único propósito é fazer caos. Sem ideologia ou qualquer Coisa do tipo.

**Narrado por Melissa Potter **

Peguei Lucy no colégio e cheguei em casa umas seis horas. E encontrei de novo a vizinha nova. Aparentemente temos horários parecidos. De manhã a situação foi tão constrangedora que nem reparei o uniforme de Hogwarts que ela usava.

Mas a gravata estava aberta assim como os dois primeiros botões da blusa. E no lugar do costumeiro sapato preto fechado ela usava tênis brancos. Que mesmo esportes não pareciam contrastar tanto com a saia azul de pregas.

-Olá senhorita Evans – Lucy olhou curiosa pra vizinha nova. Provavelmente fora Lucy Lily é a garota mais nova do prédio.

- Boa noite senhora? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Pode me chamar de Melissa – eu disse pra evitar explicações.

- Claro. Pode me chamar de Lily então.

-Ok. Essa é minha filha Lucy.

-Olá Lucy.- Ela disse sorridente. A garota é realmente simpática.

- Olá. Você fala engraçado. – Oh meu Deus. Quando vamos nos comportar como vizinhos normais? Minha filha é tão parecida comigo.

- Oh. Bom pra mim você fala engraçado também – Ela disse, mas não brava e sim divertida. Lucy sorriu pra ela. – Você também estuda em Hogwarts?

- Sim. E estou aprendendo a contar.

- Que ótimo. Isso é realmente importante.

Entramos no elevador ainda conversando quando vimos o senhor Stuart vindo vagarosamente em direção do elevador por causa da idade avançada. Vi então, Lily segurar a porta pra ele. Quando entrou ele ainda olhava impressionado pra Lily. Isso não é realmente comum por aqui. Eu tenho que admitir que não faria isso.

- Boa noite- Ela disse com o sorriso que já estou me acostumando.

- Boa noite. E obrigado.

- Não foi nada – ela respondeu displicente. – Então, Lucy se precisar de ajuda com as contas e sua mãe estiver ocupada eu moro no 801.

Lucy pareceu ainda mais feliz. Lily parece muito com Lucy. Do tipo muito comunicativa independente de idade. Estou começando a gostar dessa garota.

- Você quer ir lanchar na padaria da esquina agora? Só estou indo trocar de roupa. - eu perguntei meio por impulso. Mas, podia ser interessante conversar com ela. Ela olhou meio surpresa e curiosa. Eu não devo parecer a pessoa mais normal do mundo. Uma hora saio lançando olhares zangados pra ela e na outra a convido pra lanchar. Lucy pareceu gostar muito da idéia.

-Claro. Vou deixar um recado pro meu pai e desço em cinco minutos.

Eu fico imaginando o que houve com a mãe dela. E há quanto tempo ela mora só com o pai. Quer dizer deve ser difícil pra um homem criar uma menina.

Quando cheguei na padaria sentamos numa mesa próximo ao balcão. Lily chegou um tempo depois e já estava sem o uniforme do colégio. Ela é aquele tipo de garota que está sempre sorrindo e é bonita acima da média. Mas, acho que nem reparou nas cabeças que viraram pra ver ela passar.

- Olá de novo.

- OI- Lucy respondeu animada- Vamos pedir. Eu quero bolo. Com chocolate quente.

- Certo. – Chamei a garçonete e fiz o pedido. Então virei pra que Lily pudesse escolher o dela.

- Oh eu quero café. E bolo.

- Um dia eu vou entender como existem pessoas que bebem tanto café.

- Oh e depois você me explica por que ingleses gostam tanto de chá.

- E você é de onde?

- Nova York. Estou em Londres a seis dias.

- Seis dias? E estuda em Hogwarts? As aulas começaram a quase um mês.

- Eu sei. Meu pai precisou vir a trabalho. Eu achava que teria a chance de voltar quando não encontrasse uma escola. Mas Hogwarts me aceitou, no ultimo ano do colegial.

Isso é bem estranho. Quer dizer, é difícil conseguir vagas em Hogwarts em período de matricula. Fora da data assim eu consideraria impossível. Fazer uma anotação mental de perguntar pra Remus o que pode ter levado o colégio a aceitar uma aluna nessas condições. Remus dá aulas na universidade de Hogwarts, mas deve saber alguma coisa sobre isso.

Conversamos por aproximadamente quarenta minutos. Foi realmente divertido. A menina tem censo de humor e é simpática. Lucy simplesmente a adorou. Eu só preciso averiguar a confiabilidade dela. O pai dela é advogado. Posso perguntar alguma coisa pra James ou papai. Melhor papai, James vai pensar que eu to interessada no cara se eu falar alguma coisa. Esses ataques estão me deixando meio paranóica eu acho. Essa garota simplesmente não pode oferecer risco a ninguém.

**Narrado por Lily Evans **

Quando cheguei ao apartamento de novo papai ainda não tinha chegado. O dia foi razoável. Na escola conversei com algumas pessoas. Mas tenho que confessar que me senti meio deslocada. As pessoas andam tão arrumadas e são tão cuidadosas. Melissa apesar de ser inglesa parece mais comigo. E eu gostei de Lucy. Talvez eu possa fazer amigos no prédio afinal.

-Lily cheguei.

-Até que enfim. Já estava ficando preocupada. São quase nove horas senhor Evans.

- Desculpe querida. Houve alguns imprevistos. Como foi seu dia?

- Foi bom. E o seu?

- Também. Já comeu?

- Eu lanchei era umas seis horas. Não estou com fome.

- Comeu o que se aqui não tem nada?- ele perguntou da cozinha.

- A eu fui à padaria na esquina. Com as vizinhas da cobertura.

- Vizinhas? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Melissa do elevador e a filha dela Lucy.

- Filha? Ela estava sem aliança hoje pela manhã- Meu pai é muito observador, mas porque exatamente ele teria reparado nesse detalhe especifico?

- Ela não é casada. Não mais pelo menos. A filha dela é uma graça. Tem sete anos.

-E você provavelmente já babou a menina.

- Só um pouco. Mas foi com certeza a parte mais divertida do meu dia.

- Que bom querida. Fico feliz.

O final de semana passou voando com arrumações no apartamento e coisas afins. Sem falar em tudo que eu tinha que estudar. As outras três semanas passaram da mesma forma meio atropelada. E todos os dias eu lanchava com as vizinhas da cobertura no fim da tarde. Sabe aquelas pessoas que parece que você conhece a vida toda? Era assim que eu me sentia com Mel. Papai parecia sempre preocupado. Acho que esse trabalho em Londres é mais estressante que o anterior. Fiz alguns amigos na escola. Matt e Tony. Eles são legais. As coisas estão começando a se encaixar.

Sexta feira estava vendo televisão com o papai quando por volta das dez horas da noite a campainha começou a tocar e vi meu pai franzir a testa, preocupado. Quem poderia ser? Não só pela hora, mas praticamente não conhecíamos ninguém em Londres. Meu pai foi abrir a porta e eu ouvi a voz de Melissa.

-Lily está? – Eu fui em direção a ela e a vi muito constrangida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei.

- Não. Quer dizer sim. Eu disse pra você que eu sou obstetra não?- Eu acenei positivamente tentando entender o que ela fazia ali. – E uma das minhas pacientes entrou em trabalho de parto. Mas, a babá da Lucy viajou pra visitar a mãe no interior. E eu não consigo falar com meus pais ou meu irmão. – Então ela meio que parou. – Será que você poderia olhar Lucy pra mim. Eu não queria incomodar, mas eu também não queria levá-la pro hospital a essa hora. Eu prometo que assim que eu conseguir alguém eu mando vir buscá-la.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Venha Lucy. Vamos conhecer minha casa sim?- Eu perguntei pra ela que mesmo meio sonolenta parecia ansiosa pra entrar.

- Obrigada mesmo. Desculpe pelo incomodo senhor Evans.

Meu pai só acenou com a cabeça e ela se despediu deixando uma lista enorme de telefones e medicamentos. Lucy entrou e eu mostrei o apartamento pra ela. Depois a deitei na minha cama e contei uma historia. Ela dormiu antes do fim. Quando fui à sala meu pai estava sentado no sofá.

- Vocês estão ficando realmente amigas não? Pra ela confiar a filha a você.

- Você por acaso conhece alguém mais confiável do que eu?- Perguntei meio brincando.

-Com certeza não querida. Mas como ela poderia saber disso?

-Papai isso se chamar se relacionar com as pessoas. Estamos em Londres a quase um mês. Você devia tenta fazer isso de vez em quando.

Ele me olhou pensativo e acenou. Então se despediu e foi dormir. Por algum motivo papai anda meio abalado ultimamente. E nem é por minha causa. Estamos aqui a quase um mês e eu só conheço a padaria da esquina e o colégio. Melissa tentou me levar pra um passeio mas, eu ainda não tive tempo tentando organizar tudo por aqui. Acho que esse fim de semana eu possa conhecer um pouco mais a cidade. Quem sabe?


	3. Capítulo II

**Narrado por James Potter**

Sabe aqueles dias que você acorda cedo de mais e não consegue voltar a dormir. Foi isso que aconteceu hoje. E é sábado. Eu não estou com nenhuma vontade de trabalhar nem nada. Droga, não tem nada pra eu fazer. São seis horas da manhã. Se eu ligar pra Sirius ou Remus eles não irão ser muito educados. Até meus pais devem estar dormindo. Então só me sobrou minha irmã madrugadora. Mel tem o hábito horroroso de acordar cedo de domingo a domingo. Até quando ela passa a madrugada no hospital ela acorda cedo. Mesmo que volte a dormir depois. Mas, por incrível que pareça ela não ta atendendo ao telefone.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu tenho que admitir que depois do surgimento desse novo grupo terrorista todos nós ficamos um pouco paranóicos.

Eu liguei duas vezes pro celular dela e deixei recado na secretária eletrônica. Mas, acho que vou ligar pro hospital. Se eu achar o telefone de lá. Opa meu celular ta tocando. Onde foi que eu deixei ele mesmo?

-Alo?

-James? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ouvi Melissa falar preocupada do outro lado. Aparentemente esse nervosismo ta atingindo todo mundo.

-Relaxa. Um cara não pode mais ligar pra irmã?

-Oh claro. As seis horas da manhã de um sábado. Você? – Ela respondeu mais calma e com a voz irônica. – O que você quer?

-Nada. Eu só acordei muito cedo. E você é a única maluca que eu conheço que poderia me fazer companhia.

- Sinto muito irmãozinho. Mas, eu estou no hospital. Vim ontem às dez horas fazer um parto. Demorou horas pra que eu pudesse realizar. Logo depois outra paciente chegou. As duas tiveram gestações e partos complicados e eu faço questão de assegurar que as duas estão bem antes de ir pra casa.

- Eu avisei como seria sua vida quando você decidiu fazer medicina.

- Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar outra pessoa pra pertubar.

-Na verdade já encontrei. Lucy ta no seu apartamento com a babá?

-Não, Diana viajou pra ver os pais.

-Então ela está na casa da mamãe?

-Bom, na verdade não. – Eu franzi a testa onde então Melissa teria deixado Lucy?

- Então onde ela está?

- No apartamento da Lily.

- Quem?

-Lily do 801.- Lily ? A vizinha que ela conheceu a menos de um mês? Melissa só pode ta ficando louca.

-Como assim? Você nem conhece a garota direito.

- Eu conheço Lily, ela é uma garota ótima. E ela é confiável. Eu já averigüei com o porteiro. Todos no prédio gostam dela. E eu sei onde o pai dela trabalha. Eu não deixaria minha filha com ela se eu não soubesse que é cem por cento seguro.

- Provavelmente foi ela quem disse onde o pai trabalha? – Eu perguntei ainda sem conseguir acreditar. Eu conheço Melissa e Lucy e entendo que elas possam gostar muito dessa nova vizinha. As duas vivem sozinhas e gostam de ter muitas pessoas por perto. Mas, sempre achei que Mel tivesse um pouco mais de juízo do que isso.

- Papai me disse.

- Papai?

- Eu perguntei pra ele. Logo depois que descobri que o pai dela era advogado.

- E onde ele trabalha?

- Pra Severus Snape. – Oh ótimo. Ele trabalha pro maior idiota da Inglaterra. Que por acaso está defendendo a maioria dos suspeitos de estarem envolvidos com Comensais da Morte.

- ÓTIMO. Isso me deixa muito mais tranqüilo. – Eu disse irônico.

-James eu entendo que você se preocupe comigo e Lucy, mas eu sei muito bem cuidar da minha filha. Agora eu preciso voltar a trabalhar.

Ela disse brava e desligou antes que eu pudesse me despedir. Melissa odeia que se metam na vida dela. Mas ela é uma mulher solteira vivendo com uma criança. E Londres hoje não é exatamente um lugar seguro. Droga.

Eu não vou ficar aqui surtando. Não vou mesmo. Enquanto eu dirigia em direção ao prédio de Mel eu pensei muitas coisas diferentes. Eu não conheço a menina. Eu tenho o direito de ficar desconfiado. Sem falar que eu me lembro de Mel dizendo que ela não tem nem dezoito anos. Mesmo que ela seja confiável ela pode não saber cuidar de uma criança. Se acontecer alguma coisa ela não vai saber o que fazer. Adolescentes são problemáticos. E o pai pode não gostar de Lucy e tratá-la mal. Mel nunca falou que conhecia o pai dela.

Passei pela portaria direto. O porteiro provavelmente pensou que eu estaria indo ver minha irmã. Mas, mesmo assim eu não moro aqui. Ele deveria ter pedido identificação. Depois eu vou conversar com ele sobre isso. Quando estava chegando ao elevador um senhor de idade avançada segurou a porta pra mim. Depois sorriu e disse bom dia de forma alegre. Coisa estranha. Eu apertei o oitavo andar. Ele olhou pra mim de novo e sorriu.

-Está indo em que apartamento? – Como é que é? Que velho mais curioso.

- Como?

- Você por acaso está indo visitar Lily?

Ele falou sorridente. Eu olhei pra ele sem entender e não disse nada. Então o ouvi resmungar que provavelmente não e que eu era extremamente mal educado.

Bati a porta e fiquei esperando. Já estava achando que ninguém ia abrir quando um senhor abriu a porta.

- Quem é você?

Certo. Eu bati na porta dele às sete horas da manhã de um sábado sem ser anunciado pelo porteiro. Ele nunca me viu na vida dele. Isso _talvez_ explique a falta de educação dele.

- Eu sou James Potter. E vim pegar minha sobrinha. – Eu respondi arrogante.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha e eu vi por trás dele surgir uma garota que provavelmente seria Lily Evans. Eu não deduzi isso do fato de ter ido exatamente do apartamento dela. Ou pelo fato de ter batido a descrição física. Ruiva, olhos verdes, alta e pernas.., _que pernas._ Quer dizer ela tava com um pijama que não chegava nem a metade das coxas, o avental que estava envolvido nela provavelmente era mais decente. Eu tinha que reparar nas pernas longas que Melissa falou.

Mas, eu a reconheci porque ela provavelmente era "bonita acima da média" como Mel disse. E lindona de mais como disse Lucy. O pai percebeu que eu olhava pra alguma coisa e virou pra trás. Quando viu que era filha pareceu ficar zangado. Porém antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa ela levantou a mão pra que ele esperasse e se dirigiu a mim.

- E o _senhor James Potter _poderia repetir o que quer aqui a essa hora?

-Eu vim pegar minha sobrinha. – Eu disse me sentindo repentinamente ridículo.

- Então você não se importaria ide ceder um documento pra que eu possa me assegurar que você é quem diz que é. Depois explicar como fez pra chegar aqui sem ser anunciado pelo porteiro. E dizer o porquê de está sendo tão mal educado com meu pai.

Ela disse séria. E eu me senti uma criança pega em flagrante. Eu pensei em retrucar, mas achei que diante da situação que eu me encontrava entregar minha identidade era a coisa mais digna que eu poderia fazer.

Ela conferiu a identidade e pediu que eu entrasse no apartamento.

-Bom agora você poderia me explicar porque eu não fui informada que você estaria vindo aqui pela mãe dela?

- Porque ela não sabe que eu viria. Decidi fazer uma surpresa. – Disse me sentindo cada vez mais bobo.

-Certo e você provavelmente acha que eu vou acordar Lucy pra que o senhor possa levá-la sem autorização da mãe que confiou a menina a mim?

Ela perguntou franzindo a sobrancelha. O pai dela parecia esta se divertindo muito as minhas custas. Mas, essa garota é jogo duro. Parecia que eu era o adolescente e ela adulta responsável.

- Ela é minha sobrinha – Eu disse e me arrependi quando vi o quão idiota eu tinha soado.

- Senhor Potter. – Ela fez uma pausa pra se acalmar. -Lucy está sob minha responsabilidade. Você não sairia com ela daqui sem Mel me pedir nem que estivesse armado. E mesmo que eu tenha reconhecido você como o tio de Lucy no momento que eu o vi na porta eu não o deixaria levá-la daqui.

Ela disse séria. Eu estou começando a entender de onde Mel tirou tanta confiança, mas eu tinha o direito de me sentir inseguro. E no final ela me fez de bobo. Ela já sabia que eu era eu. Não precisava da identidade. Garotinha petulante.

- Como você soube que a menina estava aqui? – ouvi o pai dela perguntar e parecia que já estava ficando com pena de mim.

- Eu liguei pela manhã pra Melissa. Ela me disse que tinha deixado a menina aqui quando perguntei onde Lucy estava.

- Eu entendo sua preocupação senhor Potter, mas eu posso lhe assegurar que sua sobrinha não poderia está mais segura do que está aqui.

Ele disse sério. Eu me senti acuado quando ele identificou o motivo que me trouxe aqui. E a ruiva ficou extremamente zangada quando percebeu.

- Senhor Potter, você deveria confiar mais nas decisões da sua irmã _mais velha._Agora que estamos todos acertados você pode voltar pelo caminho que o trouxe aqui.

Eu provavelmente nunca passei por uma situação tão constrangedora em toda minha vida. Essa garota daria uma boa advogada no fim das contas. Quando já estava a caminho da porta tentando restaurar o pouco de orgulho que me restava ouvi a voz de Lucy.

- Tio Jay? – ela perguntou aparentemente confusa.

- Olá pirralha. – Eu disse dando o sorriso mais sem graça que poderia dar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Seu tio veio ver como você estava querida, mas como você estava dormindo ele preferiu não acordá-la. – Ouvi a Lily Evans responder. Garota estranha, há dois minutos estava me submetendo a um verdadeiro tribunal agora está sendo extremamente simpática.

-Você conhece a Lily tio Jay?

- Eu a conheci agora querida.

-Bom. Acho que podemos tomar café agora não é? Lily preparou panquecas. – Ouvi o senhor Evans quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que estava se formando. – Sem falar que não deve existir café melhor em todo mundo.

-Café?

Ouvi Lucy perguntar manhosa e acabei sorrindo. Minha sobrinha tem esse efeito em mim.

-Eu fiz chocolate pra você. Mas, acho que vou ter que esquentar. Você demorou muito pra acordar. O senhor Potter nos acompanha?

Ela perguntou sem olhar pra mim e indo em direção a cozinha, deixando claro que minha decisão não importava. Mas Lucy puxou minha mão e eu tive que acompanhá-los. Enquanto todos sentavam, Lily se dirigia ao fogão.

-Então Lucy dormiu bem?

-Sim. Muito bem. Como uma pedra – Ela disse contente e a senhorita Evans sorriu.

O comportamento dela mudou drasticamente depois que Lucy acordou. Provavelmente esse é o normal dela. Pra minha irmã e minha sobrinha gostarem tanto dela. Sem falar o senhor do elevador. Eu acho que ela só não deve ter gostado muito de mim. Como se eu me importasse.

O café era realmente muito bom. E as panquecas estavam deliciosas. Lucy e Lily conversavam animadas enquanto eu me sentia desconfortável. O pai de Lily comia calado e de vez em quando olhava pra mim com o canto de olho.

Quando já estávamos no fim do café, a campainha tocou de novo.

-Deve ser sua mãe Lucy.- E nessa hora eu fiquei estático. Mel iria descobrir que eu estive aqui de qualquer jeito. Eu só preferia que ela não presenciasse isso.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Além das fotos que Mel já tinha mostrado, ela já havia falado inúmeras vezes do irmão. O quanto ele era responsável e irritante com horários. Disse que era advogado e do tipo arrasa corações. E eu já não tinha me dado muito bem com a descrição dele. Mas, eu tive que me controlar diante de toda a arrogância que ele apareceu aqui.

-Olá Mel.

-Olá Lily, eu não sabia se você já estaria acordada. Mas quando parei no corredor e senti o cheiro de café tive certeza que era você. – Ela disse simpática e eu sorri. – Lucy já está de pé?

- Sim estamos todos tomando café. Você aceita?

-Não precisa se incomodar. Eu já tomei café no hospital.

Ela disse enquanto me acompanhava pra cozinha. Ela levou um susto imenso quando avistou o irmão lá.

- James o que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou ficando zangada.

- Eu hum, vim ver Lucy. Estava sem nada pra fazer e decidi visitá-la.

Ela olhou pra ele muito brava, mas ficou calada. Então se virou para meu pai.

- oh Perdão. Bom dia senhor Evans.

- Bom dia. – Meu pai respondeu tranqüilo. De todas as características do meu pai a calma dele é a que eu mais gostaria de ter herdado.

- Eu acho que já perturbamos de mais - Mel disse- Vamos pra casa princesinha?

- Oh, já? Lily disse que brincaria comigo hoje. – Lucy disse e eu sorri.

- Você deve esta morrendo de cansaço Mel. Eu posso cuidar da Lucy, você mesma disse que a babá dela está viajando.

- Eu não quero incomodar mais ainda Lily. Eu durmo cinco horas e já estou nova. Não precisa se preocupar.

-Por que não fazemos assim, Lucy fica aqui até você acordar. Depois você me leva ao passeio que está me prometendo há semanas?

-Por favor, mamãe? Você vai dormir e eu vou fazer o que?

-Certo. Vocês venceram. Eu passo aqui por volta das treze horas e a gente almoça fora. Depois podemos passear um pouco. Eu posso te apresentar Londres. Mas a vida noturna você vai ter que conhecer com seus amigos de Hogwarts porque eu não costumo sair a noite.

Vi meu pai enrijecer o pescoço. Provavelmente ele preferia agora que Mel fosse minha única amiga em Londres.

- Eu quero ir ao parque. – Ouvi Lucy dizer animada.

- Oh querida, vai ter que ficar pra outro dia. Eu estava planejando um passeio mais turístico com Lily pra hoje.

Foi de cortar o coração a carinha manhosa de Lucy.

- Eu acho que posso levá-la ao parque agora pela manhã. – Eu disse e Lucy começou a pular pela cozinha.

- Lily eu não acho exatamente seguro. Você praticamente não conhece Londres ainda. – Ouvi meu pai dizer baixo. Mas, eu queria muito levar Lucy ao parque. Eu não teria coragem de pedir pro papai ir conosco. Ele trabalhou muito a semana inteira.

- Eu posso levá-las. – Ouvi o Potter se pronunciar meio sem graça. Eu preferia que não Mas, quando vi a cara de Lucy não tive como negar.

- Pronto. Estamos resolvidos então. Eu e Lucy vamos nos arrumar agora e em trinta minutos estamos prontas. Você pode fazer companhia ao senhor Potter papai?

-Claro querida.

Eu arrumei Lucy e prendi os cabelos castanhos dela numa trança. Depois vesti um conjunto de Moletom e coloquei o tênis.

Quando chegamos na sala encontramos os dois no mais absoluto silêncio.

-Vamos?

No térreo enquanto eu me dirigia a garagem o Potter estava indo pra frente do prédio. Então ele se virou pra mim.

- Podemos ir no meu carro?- Ele me perguntou meio inseguro. Eu devo ter assustado ele.

-Claro.

-Tio Jay faz muito tempo que você não me leva ao parque. – Lucy disse dando uma bronca no tio. Ela sentou no banco de trás e eu fui pro da frente. Foi meio embaraçoso no inicio, mas Lucy está cuidando de quebrar o clima chato.

-Mas, estou a levando hoje.

- Só porque tia Lily disse primeiro.

Eu acho que ele achou estranho quando Lucy me chamou de tia. Mas, eu simplesmente adoro quando ela me chama assim.

-A senhorita Evans já foi ao parque?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Lucy me interrompeu.

-A chame de Lily. Ela detesta quando a chamam de senhorita Evans. – Ela disse contente. Eu comentei isso semana passada com Mel. A danadinha presta mesmo atenção nas coisas. O Potter me olhou meio que sem saber o que fazer.

-Pode me chamar de Lily. Eu nunca gostei muito de ser chamada de senhorita Evans. Principalmente agora. Toda vez que alguém me chama de senhorita Evans eu lembro das broncas da McGonagal.

E pela primeira vez no dia eu pude ver o verdadeiro sorriso de James Potter. Era um sorriso meio maroto.

- Você estuda em Hogwarts então?

- É. Você estudou lá?

- Foi. Mcgonagal simplesmente adorava dar broncas em mim e meus amigos. Nós a deixávamos louca.

Eu não consigo imaginar isso. O cara ta de calça e camisa de botões num sábado. Ele pode ficar extremamente charmoso vestido assim, mas é sábado. Ele parece àquele cara com o guarda roupa impecável. Responsável e tudo mais.

-Por que Mcgonagal dá broncas em você? Pensei que estivesse em Londres a pouco tempo.

- Um mês na verdade. – Eu respondi.

-Lily não se dá bem com relógios. – Lucy disse imitando o que Mel costuma dizer a meu respeito. – Ela sempre ta atrasada. E não gosta do uniforme. Principalmente da gravata. Ela diz que é Ang angus

-Angustiante querida. – Eu completei quando vi a dificuldade que ela tinha pra terminar a frase. -Ela não gosta do meu tênis. Mas, as regras de Hogwarts não obrigam as garotas a usarem aquela sapatilha preta que todo mundo usa. E eu sempre estou de gravata nas aulas dela. Só que deixo mais folgada.

-Isso é o tipo de coisa que deixa Minerva maluca. – Eu estranhei ele usar o primeiro nome da professora, mas mantive minha curiosidade só pra mim. – Mas, a maioria das meninas adora o uniforme.

- Eu não costumo me encaixar nas maiorias, principalmente depois que cheguei a Londres.

Quando chegamos ao parque fomos pegar as entradas. Lucy disse animada que queria ir primeiro no carrossel. Quando nós chegamos lá eu subi e montei no cavalo ao lado dela. James Potter me olhou como se eu estivesse fugindo de um hospício.

Foi realmente divertido. Mas, o Potter passou praticamente o tempo todo só olhando. Eu acho impossível uma pessoa vir ao parque e ficar só olhando.

Quando estava se aproximando das doze horas eu passei numa barraquinha e tirei fotos instantâneas com Lucy. Tiramos um monte e eu guardei metade delas na minha bolsa.

-Vamos? Sua mãe daqui a pouco deve está passando lá no meu apartamento.

-Sim. Foi muito divertido. – Ela dizia animada. –Tio você vai demorar a me trazer ao parque de novo?

- Eu prometo que não querida.

- Oba, e você pode trazer a Lils também? – Ela perguntou como se tivesse convidando a amiguinha do colégio – Foi muito melhor. Ela vai em todos os brinquedos. Até na xícara, nem mamãe vai na xícara. Ela fica enjoada.

No caminho da volta o clima estava bem menos carregado. Nós conversamos sobre Hogwarts e o parque. Ele assim como Mel pareceu estranhar o fato de eu ter feito matrícula um mês depois do inicio do ano letivo. Eu mudei um pouco a opinião ao respeito dele. Mas, ele ao contrário de Mel é um legitimo inglês. E é advogado.

Quando chegamos ao prédio ele preferiu não subir. Acho que ele lembrou do episódio de hoje pela manhã. Bom, a culpa foi exclusivamente dele.

Quando chegamos no apartamento Mel já estava lá conversando com o papai.

-Olá, desculpe a demora Mel, nos empolgamos um pouco.

- Não se preocupe. Nós estávamos conversando. Nem senti o tempo passar. – Ela disse empolgada e vi papai ficar sem graça. Tive vontade de rir da reação dele.

- Seu pai é muito simpático. Eu pedi desculpas pra ele sobre o incidente do primeiro dia. E depois nós conversamos sobre nossas filhas. – Ela disse enquanto saiamos de casa. Eu ri muito. Primeiro porque eu a imaginei pedindo desculpas pelo incidente do primeiro dia. Era como nos referíamos ao dia que ela pensou que eu e papai éramos um casal. Depois porque ela falou nossas filhas como se eu e Lucy tivéssemos a mesma idade. O que realmente parece às vezes. – Agora você vai me dizer exatamente o que meu irmão estava fazendo no seu apartamento.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Quando deixei Lily e Lucy fiquei pensando em como o sábado de manhã pareceu levar dias pra passar. Primeiro veio a preocupação com Lucy. Depois teve toda a situação no apartamento dos Evans. Ai veio o parque onde eu conheci outra Lily Evans. E agora eu entendo completamente a confiança de Mel na Evans. Lily parece gostar muito de Mel e Lucy. E faz tudo que Lucy pede. Ela simplesmente não consegue dizer não. É pior do que eu. Sem falar que parece uma criança quando está perto da Lucy.

Cheguei em casa e liguei pra Sirius. Por algum motivo depois da manhã que tive eu não tinha a menor vontade de ficar sozinho.

- Alô James, te liguei a manhã toda.

- Eu sai. Deixei o celular em casa.

- Foi pra onde?

- Isso é uma longa história.

-Então depois você me conta. Remus ta vindo pra cá. Nós vamos almoçar no shopping.

- E iam sem mim?

-Você ouviu a parte que eu disse que liguei a manhã inteira?

-Certo. Como vamos fazer?

-Você passa aqui e pega a gente.

Eu concordei e desliguei. Sirius odeia dirigir, sempre que pode evita isso. Quando cheguei lá Sirius e Remus já estavam do lado de fora esperando.

-Tão com pressa hein?

-To morrendo de fome. Você sabe a primeira refeição do sábado é o almoço. Ei o que é isso?

Eu e Remus ouvimos perguntar do banco de trás.

-Uau cara que ruiva, tem o rosto de menina, mas o resto...

Então ele estendeu as fotos que Lucy e Lily tiraram no parque. Lucy deve ter esquecido no carro.

Remus e Sirius olharam pra mim como esperando uma explicação.

- Vocês conhecem minha sobrinha.

- Sim. Mas não conhecemos a ruiva. – Remus disse. – Essa garota tem pelo menos 18 anos?

- Quem liga pra isso. – Sirius cortou Remus. – Desde quando você ta usando sua sobrinha pra sair com garotas? Por isso você acordou tão cedo no sábado.

Pra não deixar-los tirar ainda mais conclusões precipitadas narrei toda a manhã pros dois.

- Uau a garota é jogo duro hein? Já que ela não é sua você podia me apresentar pra ela não?

Eu tive que rir.

-Pelo amor de Deus Sirius ela tem 17 anos. Ela ainda estuda no colegial de Hogwarts. Falando nisso Remus, ela estuda em Hogwarts a um mês.

-Mas, nós estamos no fim de outubro as aulas começaram a dois meses. – Ele disse achando estranho.

- Eu sei. Eu fiquei me perguntando como ela conseguiu essa vaga.

- É realmente estranho. Até eu fiquei curioso agora. Se eu descobrir alguma coisa te conto.

Aparentemente o dia não podia ficar mais esquisito. Eu tinha certeza que ouvi Mel falar em passeio turístico. O que então ela está fazendo aqui no shopping?

-Melissa.- Ouvi Remus cumprimentá-la e nos viramos pra vê-la. Ela estava com Lily e Lucy. Lily vestia agora um vestido que ia só até metade das coxas, então tivemos que presenciar a secada que Sirius deu nela.

-Tio James. De novo? – Lucy perguntou rindo.

-Pois é garotinha. O que vieram fazer aqui?- Perguntei pra Mel.

- Viemos almoçar. Você sabe que aqui é o lugar mais rápido pra se almoçar no sábado.

-E você acha que estamos aqui por quê? - Ouvi Sirius perguntar. Agora estávamos indo em direção a praça de alimentação.

- Oh Lily estes são Remus e Sirius, são amigos de James desde sempre. Rapazes esta é Lily Evans minha vizinha.

-É um prazer Lily. Já ouvimos falar de você hoje. – Sirius comentou. Céus ele poderia ser mais inconveniente? – Desculpe nosso amigo por hoje. Ele tem ficado meio paranóico ultimamente.

- Então vocês já sabem tudo não é? Pois poderiam me contar porque essa cabeça dura não me disse nada.

Eu olhei curioso pra Lily que não teve nenhuma reação

- Eu já disse seu irmão foi lá ver LucY. – Ela disse revirando os olhos. E se eu não soubesse que não era verdade eu provavelmente teria acreditado.

- Acontece que eu conheço meu irmão. Eu sei o que ele foi fazer. Só queria saber o que aconteceu.

-Vamos comer sim? Estou morrendo de fome. Seu irmão não deixou Lucy e eu comermos algodão doce.

- Estava na hora do almoço. – Eu me defendi depressa, mas depois percebi que ela estava só brincando. Fazendo assim com que Mel risse de mim.

Depois do almoço Sirius, Remus e eu fomos pra casa assistir o jogo. E Mel foi ao passeio. Apesar de tudo eu definiria o sábado como um dia interessante. E diria que Lily pode ser uma boa amiga pra minha irmã e pra minha sobrinha. Apesar da idade dela até eu gostaria de ter uma amiga como ela.


	4. Capítulo III

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

-Vamos Lily. Eu não consigo ver qual é o problema. – Dizia Mel olhando manhosa.

-Mel eu vou fazer o que na casa dos seus pais?

-Como o que vai fazer? É um jantar. Meus pais. Meu irmão, alguns amigos antigos e um par de tios e primos. O único objetivo é um pouco de diversão. Você disse que sentia falta dessas coisas.

Sábado enquanto nós passeávamos fiz a besteira de dizer a Mel que gostaria de ter mais parentes. Tios, primos e uma irmã de verdade. Que acho um máximo aqueles jantares de natal com a casa cheia. Agora ela quer me arrastar pra um jantar que vai ter na casa dos pais dela nessa quinta feira.

-Mel, você não precisa me emprestar sua família. Eu não sou nenhuma garotinha abandonada. – Disse enquanto revirava os olhos.

-Vamos fazer assim. Você ainda tem até amanhã pra pensar. Mas, eu não vou aceitar não como resposta. Você pode levar seu pai também. – Ela disse enquanto trançava o cabelo de Lucy.

A quatro dias ela nunca tinha conversado direito com meu pai. Mas, parece que eles têm se entendido um bocado essa semana.

-Tia Lily quinta feira é o aniversário da vovó.- Lucy disse animada e Mel olhou frustrada pra ela.

-Você quer me levar de _penetra_ no aniversário da sua mãe? – perguntei incrédula. Eu sei que a intenção da Lucy com o _Tia Lily_ e a idéia do aniversário era me convencer, mas agora eu definitivamente não vou.

- Não é de penetra. Eu estou convidando você. Está na hora de vocês duas irem pra escola. Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso.- Mel disse enquanto saiamos do apartamento dela. Agora Lucy está indo comigo pra Hogwarts. É um jeito de me obrigarem a cumprir horários. Mel não vai trabalhar hoje de manhã e eu vim buscar Lu aqui.

- Tia Lils, por favor. Vai com a gente. Você pode levar o Tio John,

Tio John? Ela ta falando do meu pai?

- Querida eu nem conheço sua avó. Como eu vou aparecer lá? Aliás, eu não conheço ninguém.

- Claro que conhece. Conhece mamãe e eu. Além do tio Jay. E vovó disse que adoraria te conhecer.

- O que? O que vocês andaram falando pra sua avó?

- Tio Jay contou do micão que ele pagou com você. Pelo menos foi o que vovô disse pra mamãe. Mas não sei de que mico ele tava falando. Nós três nos divertimos muito no sábado.

Não tem a menor chance de eu ir a esse jantar. Quer dizer é um aniversário onde eu não conheço a aniversariante. Eu não conheço ninguém além de Mel, que vai ter que fazer sala aos convidados com a mãe e Lucy que vai ter os primos pra brincar. E do James Potter que provavelmente não vai querer ficar fazendo companhia pra mim. Sem falar que os pais de Mel já ouviram falar de mim. Podem estar chateados por causa do incidente de sábado. Podem até concordar com James Potter e não acharem que eu mereço a confiança que Mel colocou em mim.

- O que houve ruiva?- Scott perguntou enquanto sentava ao meu lado. Olhei Scott e achei que seus cabelos loiros estavam precisando de um corte.

- Nada de mais. Onde está Matt?

- Ele passou na biblioteca pra pegar um livro.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho dos amigos cdfs que eu arrumei.- Disse enquanto tentava amarrar o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. – Nós acabamos de fazer provas e já tão estudando de novo.

- Você diz isso por que não precisa estudar como nós seres humanos normais. Você e seu QI de...

-shhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

-Eu não entendo qual o problema de se ser um gênio.

-Eu não sou um gênio. E eu posso ter alguma facilidade, mas preciso estudar um bocado também. O que eu não tive tempo de fazer com toda essa história de mudança e tudo mais.

- Eu espero que você tenha ido bem pelo menos em física. Ou Mcgonagal vai pegar ainda mais no seu pé.

- Por Deus. Isso é realmente possível?

Matt Dumbledore é sobrinho do diretor do colégio. Ele diz que _acidentalmente_ leu minha ficha escolar. Então quando eu descobri que ele sabia coisas que eu não queria que ninguém soubesse eu fiquei revoltada. Nós brigamos. Quer dizer, eu briguei com ele. E depois viramos amigos. Scott veio de brinde.

Olhei pra porta e vi Matt arrumar os óculos e entrar muito apressado na sala. Logo depois Prof Slughrn chegou. Ele é professor de química e é um tremendo puxa saco. Tem um grupo de favoritos sabe? Matt e Scott são dois deles. E ele definitivamente não gosta do meu tênis.

Agora alguém podia me explicar por que danado ele ta me olhando tanto? E _por favor,_ mandem ele parar de sorrir. Ele ta me assustando.

- Lily Evans. Você deve ser a aluna mais modesta que eu já tive.- Como é que é?- Tão quieta nas aulas. – Ele queria que eu passasse a aula toda conversando? Bom, algumas horas eu até queria isso, mas Matt e Scott nunca conversariam em uma aula. – Quem poderia imaginar tamanho talento em química?

Qual é? Do que esse cara ta falando?

- Sua prova foi perfeita. Inclusive a prova prática no laboratório.

Bom agora eu to sentindo os olhos de todos os alunos da turma em mim. Todo esse escândalo por causa de uma prova? Nem tava tão difícil assim.

- Você devia pensar em se juntar aos monitores de química. Pode contar pontos extras pra você entrar na universidade. Sem falar que você seria de grande ajuda.

- Muito obrigado professor. Mas, eu não pretendo fazer isso. Com todo respeito, química não é minha matéria preferida.

E não é mesmo. Scott pisou no meu pé e eu mordi o lábio pra não gritar. Eu conheço Slughrn o suficiente pra saber que se eu não o cortasse agora ele ficaria insistindo muito pra eu virar monitora.

Mas, ele não se abalou com o que eu disse. E continuou sorrindo. Eu sempre disse que esse professor era maluco.

- Claro. Uma aluna com múltiplos talentos como você precisa de tempo pra decidir. Mas, você precisa conversar com pessoas mais experientes pra potencializar seus talentos. Eu vou entregar agora as provas e os relatórios das provas práticas.

A aula foi terrível. O professor fez a correção da prova e passou a aula toda comentando minhas respostas. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver Mcgonagal entrando na sala.

- Arrume a gravata senhorita Evans.- Esquece o que eu disse.- Eu vou entregar as provas e depois vamos discutir as questões. – Ela disse severa. Céus, os professores não têm mais nada pra fazer no final de semana do que corrigir provas?

- Quanto você tirou? – Ouvi Scott perguntar sussurando do meu lado. Pude ver Matt me olhando. Eu tinha fechado outra prova. Ele olhou e franziu a testa. – Com certeza você não é um gênio – Ele disse irônico. Eu não sou mesmo.

**Narrado por James Potter**

**-**Melissa. Você tem que me ajudar.

-James você pode fazer isso sozinho.

-Pelo menos me dá uma idéia. Eu simplesmente não sei o que comprar pra mamãe.

- Qualquer coisa que você der ela vai adorar.

- Você comprou o que pra ela?- Mel ficou calada do outro lado do telefone antes de responder.

-Eu ainda não comprei o presente. Na verdade vou fazer isso daqui a pouco.

-ótimo eu vou com você.

-Certo. Esteja aqui em casa as sete em ponto. – Olhei pro relógio e já eram seis e meia. Droga, ela faz essas coisas de propósito.

- Estou indo pra ai Mel.

Quando cheguei no apartamento da Mel ouvi Lucy rir muito animada do quarto dela. Não pude resistir de ir lá. Assim que entrei vi ela sentada na cama olhando algumas fotos e Lily Evans muito concentrada em alguma coisa no computador.

-Licença James. – Ouvi Melissa dizer. Quando eu me afastei da porta Melissa entrou segurando um cd nas mãos. – Este é o dvd de fotos do primeiro aniversário de Lucy.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – Eu já estava ficando muito curioso com toda aquela movimentação.

- O presente da vovó.

- Como é que é?

- Nós vamos fazer um álbum. Com algumas fotos da família e mensagens. Quer dizer Lily vai fazer, ela tem um que ela mesma fez. Você precisa ver como é lindo. Por isso eu estou saindo agora pra revelar as fotos e comprar algumas coisas no shopping. Se você quiser ajuda minha você tem trinta minutos do meu tempo.

- Isso não é muito justo. Ta mais fácil meus amigos me atrapalharem com meus presentes do que ajudarem.

Lily me olhou pela primeira vez na noite e sorriu.

-Vamos irmãozinho. Lily tem que estar em casa cedo pra eu não levar uma bronca do pai dela. – E pude ver a Evans fazendo careta diante do comentário.

-Vocês ficaram realmente amigas não? – Eu perguntei enquanto nos dirigíamos ao shopping. – Quer dizer ela é uma adolescente. Ela é americana. O gosto para moda de vocês é claramente distinto.

-Como assim o gosto pra moda da gente é distinto?

- Bom você é junto da mamãe a mulher mais elegante que eu já conheci. Salto alto, vestidos, calça social, cores sóbrias. Ela usa tênis, conjunto moletom e vestidos soltos e esportes e é altamente colorida.

-Então você podia ter inserido isso no fato dela ser adolescente. Ela não pode se vestir como uma mulher de 30 anos. Alguma coisa mais de diferente?

- Ela tem problemas com horários. Você é uma garota doce e ela... – Eu tive um arrepio quando lembrei de sábado de manhã. - Ela ainda ta passando pela fase de levar broncas da Minerva. Ela parece muito mais com Lucy do que com você. Eu diria que ela é só uma menina.

Melissa começou a rir.

-É _ela é só uma menina._ E ela realmente se dá muito bem com Lucy. E isso com certeza conta muitos pontos a favor dela. Sem falar que você pode falar sobre qualquer assunto com ela. E quando eu digo qualquer é _qualquer_ mesmo. Ela conversa sobre guerras e história com o senhor Stuart. Sobre fórmula um com o porteiro. Sobre desenhos animados com Lucy. Sobre música com o musicista do quinto andar. Fala sobre processos e justiça com o pai. Sem falar que ela é a pessoa mais prestativa que eu conheço. Ela fez consertos no computador do vizinho do sexto andar. Ela fez chá pro senhor Stuart, quando ficou doente e nem os filhos vieram visitá-lo. Ela não se importa de cuidar da Lucy numa sexta feira à noite. Ela se ofereceu pra me ajudar com o presente de aniversário da mamãe. Ela é divertida e sempre nos faz rir. Ela é educada e nos faz ser mais educados.

- Isso responde bem minha pergunta. Vocês definitivamente estão ficando bem amigas. Eu acho estranho você não ter tentado adotar ela ainda.

Vi Melissa sorrir. Eu acabei comprando _de novo_ uma jóia pra mamãe. E Mel que escolheu. Durante a quinta feira eu fiquei muito curioso pra saber o resultado do presente de Melissa. Quer dizer, Mel revelou umas cinqüenta fotos. Como ela pretendia fazer um álbum em uma única noite? E o que ela estava fazendo no computador àquela hora?

- Ei cara o que você comprou pra sua mãe?

- Sirius, - eu disse devagar- eu tenho que está na casa do papai e da mamãe em quarenta minutos. Diz pra mim que você já comprou o presente que vai dar pra ela. – Eu pedi desconfiado.

-Eu já comprei o presente que eu vou dar pra ela. Pronto disse. Mas, você sabe que eu não comprei. Você vai comigo naquela joalheria que Remus comprou o anel de noivado pra Liz. Eu não vou demorar nem dez minutos. E a gente não vai sair do caminho.

-Você compra o presente depois

- Você chegaria lá sem o seu presente? Por que se sua resposta for sim você me dá o que comprou e depois compra outro.

- Não eu não chegaria. Mas, é minha mãe.

-Ela é quase tão minha mãe quanto sua. Estaremos lá na hora. Se não com no máximo cinco minutos de atraso.

Eu pensei em simplesmente ir pra casa dos meus pais, mas eu sabia que Sirius ficaria muito chateado. E ficaria bravo comigo por dias. Ele gosta mais da minha mãe do que da dele. Ele escolheu o presente muito mais rápido do que eu com a ajuda da Mel. Eu diria que ele tem experiência em comprar presentes femininos. Sirius sempre manda um presente quando vai romper seus relacionamentos mais sérios, aqueles que chegam a durar uma semana.

Quando cheguei lá Remus e Liz já tinham chego.

-Mamãe. Parabéns. – Eu disse animado. Cheguei cinco minutos atrasados como tinha previsto Sirius. Ainda não tinham muitas pessoas. Estavam lá além de Rem e Liz, uma prima minha, o marido e a filha pequena. Foi quando percebi que Melissa ainda não tinha chegado. Na verdade eu senti falta de Lucy primeiro. O que é bom. Mel costuma pegar muito no meu pé, quando acontece de eu estar atrasado.

- Olá querido. Obrigada pelo presente. É lindo. Eu ensinei muito bom gosto a Melissa não? – Mamãe perguntou divertida.

- Com certeza. Olá papai. Licença que eu vou ali falar com Remus e Liz.

Quando me aproximei do casal de acadêmicos pude sentir alguma coisa diferente. Remus sorria como um imbecil igual ao dia que a pediu em casamento.

- O que houve?

-Marcamos a data.

- Que data? – perguntei sem entender

- Como que data seu idiota? – Ouvi Sirius perguntar. – A data do enforcamento. Do suicídio. O dia que Remus vai nos trocar definitivamente pelos olhos azuis de Liz.

Oh a data do casamento.

- Que bom Remus. E quando vai ser?

- Em vinte dias. – ele respondeu contente e Sirius deu um grito tamanho o susto. Vinte dias? Ele demorou dois meses pra pedi-la em casamento depois de quatro anos de namoro. Demorou uma semana pra escolher o anel. Quatro meses pra marcar a data. E agora vão casar em vinte dias?

- O meu Deus você está grávida. – Ouvi Sirius dizer alto de mais. Remus olhou feio pra ele, mas Liz ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. Será?

- Eu não estou casando com ela por conta disso. Nós já estávamos noivos.

- Você está mesmo grávida? – Perguntou Sirius dando um sorriso enorme.- É melhor serem gêmeos Liz. Você pode ter dois padrinhos de casamento, mas a criança só pode ter um padrinho.

Todos rimos. Remus vai ser pai. Oh meu Deus. Eu ainda estava me acostumando com o fato que ele ia casar.

- Quem diria hein? Nossa santa Liz grávida sem estar casada. Nossa querida mestra em botânica, tão inteligente...

-Sirius, eu gostaria que você fosse mais discreto quanto a isso por enquanto.

- Ok, ok. Vou manter as brincadeiras em nível matrimonial por enquanto.

- Você podia, por favor, me ajudar a receber os convidados. – Ouvi meu pai pedir. Acenei com a cabeça e me despedir dos meus amigos me lamentando por não ouvir as provocações de Sirius. – Melissa acabou de ligar e disse que teve alguns problemas, mas que já está chegando.

Depois chegou tia Suzanne e tio Mike. Ainda vieram meus primos Carlinhos e Guilherme. Albus chegou logo depois. Dois sócios do papai no escritório. E só então Melissa chegou. Trazendo com ela Lucy que parecia uma princesa. E Lily, que estava ainda mais bonita sem o par de tênis.

- Você está muito atrasada.- Disse assim que alcancei minha irmã.

- Boa noite pra você também. Lily deu muito trabalho pra sair de casa. – Ela disse divertida e recebeu um olhar zangado da vizinha.

- Então você é Lily Evans? – Minha mãe perguntou animada.- Eu sou Sara Potter.

- É um prazer conhece-la senhora Potter. Parabéns pelo seu aniversário. E espero não estar incomodando.

-Lógico que não querida. Os amigos dos meus filhos são sempre bem vindos por aqui.

- Esse é meu pai Lils. Senhor Antony Potter.

- É um prazer conhece-la senhorita Evans.

- Me chamem de Lily, por favor. – Ela pediu simpática.

Antes que eu pudesse cumprimenta-la direito, Lucy deu um beijo na mamãe e saiu puxando Lily em direção a um pequeno grupo de crianças.

- É disso que eu falo. Ela está se juntando a turma dela. – Eu disse pra implicar com minha irmã mais velha. Qual é todo mundo implica com os irmãos. Ela fingiu que não escutou e entregou o presente da mamãe.

- Senhora Potter, Este é pra você. Parabéns mamãe.

Minha mãe olhou pro presente e ficou meio surpresa. Ela já tinha recebido jóias a noite inteira. Dentro do álbum havia além das fotos, recortes e mensagens. Eu vi minha mãe ler uma e seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- É lindo querida.. – Mamãe disse emocionada. Pra ser sincero não é como se minha mãe fosse receber alguma coisa que ela realmente precisasse. São só mimos a mais. E o presente de Mel é um grande mimo pra minha mãe sentimental.

- Lily Evans também tem bom gosto no fim das contas. – Eu alfinetei Melissa. Mas ela não se afetou de forma alguma. Mamãe levantou os olhos meio impressionados e procurou a menina na sala.

Nós repetimos o gesto dela e a encontramos com Lucy no colo e mais duas garotinhas conversando com ela.

- Lucy parece gostar muito dela. Você não disse que chamaria o pai dela também?

- Ele teve um imprevisto no trabalho. Disse que passaria aqui se desse tempo. – Ouvi Mel afirmar contente. Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Certo. Mas, acho que agora que você chegou podemos servir o jantar não? – Papai perguntou.

- Claro.

Depois de um tempo conversando com os mais diversos convidados comecei a procurar algo pela sala. De repente encontrei a mais nova melhor amiga da minha irmã, conversando com Remus e Liz. Eles pareciam muito entretidos. Levantei e fui em direção a eles. Eu não tenho culpa por ter tanta curiosidade em relação à garota. A culpa é de Melissa que fala dela o tempo todo ou simplesmente a leva pra todos os cantos.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu não fazia idéia que Remus Lupin que eu conheci no sábado dava aulas na universidade de Hogwarts. Ele é tão novo. Ele e a futura esposa são professores do departamento de biologia. E ele pretende depois do casamento pedir licença pra poder fazer o doutorado.

Eu não imagino casada com menos de 25 pra ser sincera, mas os dois são daqueles casais bonitinhos. Tão bonitinhos que simplesmente têm que ficar juntos pro resto da vida. Oh meu Deus o papai Noel está vindo pra cá.

-Olá Remus. Liz. Boa noite senhorita Evans.

O diretor Dumbledore lembra o meu nome. O que é incrível. Deve haver milhares de alunos em Hogwarts. Ele é tio do meu melhor amigo. Mas, não é como se eu tivesse visto ele outra vez depois do dia da matrícula.

- Boa noite Albus. – A Liz disse. É meio estranho ouvir alguém chamando o papai Noel de Albus.

- Estão fazendo uma reunião e não me convidaram? – Ouvi James Potter perguntou. Desde que cheguei aqui ele ainda não tinha falado comigo. Ele não deve estar aqui nesse momento por causa da minha presença exatamente. Mas, ele podia ter ao menos me cumprimentando não?

- Boa noite Potter. – Eu disse. Enquanto Professor Dumbledore acenava em sua direção.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo ninguém te chamando de Potter que lembrei de Minerva agora. – Disse Remus Lupin. O fato de todos ficarem se tratando pelo primeiro nome e falando como se fossem íntimos dos meus professores, me faz me sentir muito nova e meio deslocada. Vou matar Melissa. Ela não me deu nenhuma moral. Por que fez tanta questão que eu viesse?

Ela praticamente me obrigou a vir.

-Então senhorita Evans o que acha? – Todos estão olhando pra mim e esperando que eu responda algo que eu não faço idéia do que seja.

- Eu concordo? – Perguntei com toda cara de pau que consegui reunir. Todos riram percebendo que eu não fazia idéia do que estavam falando. Liz resolveu vir em meu socorro.

- Eu estava comentando que os anos que passamos em Hogwarts foram os melhores.

- Oh. Eu estou em Hogwarts há só um mês. Mas, eu gosto de lá. Quer dizer. É um bom colégio e tudo mais.

- Eu imagino que seja difícil mudar de país dessa forma. – Falou o bom velhinho aparentemente entendendo o que eu quis dizer. Eu gosto de Hogwarts. Mas é tudo novo pra mim ainda. Eu tenho alguns amigos. Mas, eu não diria que me adaptei cem por cento a essa nova vida.

-Foi bem repentino pra ser sincera. Eu não imaginava nem que meu pai estava planejando deixar os Estados Unidos.

-Mas, Hogwarts é o melhor colégio de Londres. Pode ter certeza. – Disse Sirius Black aparecendo Deus sabe de onde. Sirius Black é _aquele _tipo de cara. Bonito de mais pra sanidade da maioria das mulheres. E sincero de mais também. Daqueles que se você não tem intimidade simplesmente intimida você. – Você teve muita sorte de ter conseguido uma vaga lá.

Ele comentou olhando pra Dumbledores. Qual é? As pessoas não podem simplesmente deixar isso quieto. Ou imaginarem que meu pai pagou muito dinheiro por essa vaga. Todo mundo quer simplesmente descobrir como eu consegui fazer minha matrícula.

- Não é como se um diretor normal recusaria Lily Evans entre seus alunos. – Disse Dumbledore.

- Potter acho que sua mãe está chamando. – Eu disse rápido e agradecendo a Deus a saída de emergência que me foi apresentada. Estavam começando a servir o jantar.

O jantar estava uma delicia. E eu descobri a quem Mel saiu. A mãe dela é tão simpática quanto ela. Elas têm a mesma postura e elegância E Sara Potter não é inglesa. É francesa. Eu bem que tinha notado o sotaque diferente. No fim das contas eu me diverti um bocado. Eu queria ter uma família assim, grande. Meu pai ligou avisando que não poderia vir, tinha ficado preso no trabalho. Pude notar que Mel ficou um pouco triste com isso.

**Narrado por Melissa Potter**

Foi realmente difícil convencer Lily a vir. Na verdade foi mais uma chantagem relacionada ao fato de eu ser a única amiga que ela já fez em Londres. No fim ela veio reclamando que passaria a noite abandonada. O que eu não preciso dizer que não aconteceu. Ela conversou com praticamente todo mundo que estava na festa. Lily tem personalidade carismática. Não é do tipo que fica sozinha.

Mas, eu realmente lamentei o fato de John não ter vindo. Meu pai teria adorado ele. Eles têm muitos aspectos em comum. Fora a profissão. São super protetores. Gostam de futebol e acham a França um dos melhores lugares pra serem visitados. John parece conhecer o mundo todo e adorar a profissão que tem. Aliás, é ótimo conversar com John. Ele está sempre calmo. Apesar de todas as preocupações que você percebe que ele tem. E de todas essas horas de Trabalho. Snape deve está pegando pesado com ele por ele ser novo. Ou estrangeiro. Qualquer uma das razões seria completamente plausível. Eu ainda não entendi qual foi a dele de contratar um americano. Snape sempre esteve contra estrangeiros em todas as brigas legais.

- Pensando no pai da sua nova amiga?- Ouvi mamãe perguntar do meu lado.

-Como?

- Eu realmente queria ter conhecido seu novo vizinho. Você tem falado tanto dele ultimamente.

- Bom, eu acho impressionante como ele conseguiu criar Lily, em plena adolescência depois da morte da mãe dela. Ele é realmente uma pessoa que tem minha admiração.

Eu disse me defendendo.

- Querida eu não estou acusando você de nada. Foi só uma pequena observação – Ela disse com um sorriso maroto que não me engana. Uma mulher solteira não pode ter um amigo homem afinal?

Acho que está na minha hora mamãe.

Me despedi de alguns parentes e fomos para casa.

-Então Lils foi tão ruim assim?

-Foi ótimo Melissa. Obrigada pelo convite.

-Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

- Oh claro com toda sua experiência de vida e tudo mais. – Ela disse enquanto revirava os olhos e eu tive que rir. Ela vinha atrás no banco com Lucy adormecida nos braços.

Quando chegamos pude ver que o carro do pai de Lily ainda não estava na garagem. Eu estou começando a achar que não é só o trabalho que tem ocupado tanto o tempo dele. Quer dizer nem James que é completamente compulsivo trabalha tanto desse jeito.

Acho que pode existir uma mulher ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu só preciso agora deitar e tentar entender porque essa possibilidade me incomoda tanto.

Reviews *__* Sempre sempre bem vindas. Comente você também! rsrsrsrs

**Três Reviews para o capítulo dois \o/ Esse capítulo foi meio pra desenrolar os fatos. Eu precisava fazer com que os pais de Mel conhecessem Lily. Apresentar os amigos de Lily em Hogwarts. Avisar sobre o casamento e o futuro filho do Remus. E fazer Melissa prestar mais atenção em John. Acho que consegui meio que fazer isso. Quanto a vaga da Lils em Hogwarts foi mesmo por causa da inteligência acima da média que ela tem. E isso vai ser fundamental pras confusões que ela vai se meter quando as coisas ficarem mais pesadas com comensais da morte. Por isso me perdoem se acharem que foi pura encheção de lingüiça o cap.. Quanto ao próximo cap, acho que só vem agora no próximo fim de semana. Eu tenho que estudar também. =D**

**Aline Cullen- Você é um amor. E me fez escrever dez páginas pro cap 3. Eu sempre achava que dava pra melhorar pra melhorar.... Bom espero que tenha ficado bom. E que você tenha gostado. Vamos ver se John e Melissa começam a se desenrolar daqui pra frente. Obrigada por todos os elogios. Se minha irmã visse isso ia dizer que eu criei outro profile pra me elogiar. (Meu nome também é Aline)**

**Lyns King – Eu escrevo muito bem? Sério? Valeu mesmo. Quanto a história vou fazer o possível pra não transforma-la numa porcaria. =D Eu também gostei da Lily sendo durona com o James foi a cena que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora. **

**=D**

**Maga do 4- Olha a continuação ai. Que bom que você gostou. Espero **_**mesmo mesmo**_** que continue gostando. Eu também gosto da Lily desse jeito. Eu costumo pensar nela como uma pessoa muito boa, mas também sem ser besta. Eu não sou muito ligada em personagens idiotas. E fico sem entender como James poderia se apaixonar por ela se ela fosse assim. **


	5. Capítulo IV

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

- Princesa, você nunca gostou dessas reuniões.

- Não é uma reunião. É uma festa. E pode ser cheio de gente chata. A música pode ser ruim. A comida pode ser terrível. Mas eu preciso sair de casa. Eu posso saber por que o senhor Evans não quer me levar? – Perguntei estreitando os olhos.

Antes de ir pra escola hoje pela manhã encontrei um convite pro papai de algum tipo de festa beneficente. Eu to tentando convencer papai me levar a quase trinta minutos. Ontem, ele não foi ao jantar da Mel e só chegou em casa as três da manhã. O que me deixou bem desconfiada.

Minha primeira suspeita é que ele está saindo com alguém. E eu vou averiguar isso. Veja bem, eu quero _muito _que meu pai arrume alguém especial e se divirta mais. _Mas _tem que ser alguém que eu aprove.

Papai precisa de alguém alegre, mas responsável. Independente e decidida, porém doce e meiga. Uma mulher que seja inteligente e elegante. É. Eu sei que to descrevendo a Melissa. Mas, essa ultima semana me fez perceber que eles realmente podem fazer um _daqueles_ casais. Daqueles que aparecem em comercial de margarina e que eu provavelmente nunca vou fazer com ninguém.

- É só que as coisas andam meio esquisitas em Londres. Eu sei que você Le os jornais. – Ele deve ta se referindo aos tais comensais da morte. – E esse tipo de evento tem muita visibilidade.

-Não seja bobo papai. Por que viriam atrás logo de mim? E perigo nós estamos correndo em toda parte. A gente só não pode parar de viver por causa dessas coisas.

- Você pretende insistir muito com isso ainda?

-Só até você concordar. - Eu disse dando os ombros.

- Certo. Você venceu. Mas você vai ficar do meu lado o tempo todo. E provavelmente não vai se divertir nenhum um pouco.

Eu não pretendia largar o pé dele em nenhum momento mesmo. Eu vou conhecer as pessoas com quem meu pai trabalha. Eu sou uma filha protetora sabe? Filho de peixe...

Cheguei na escola atrasada por causa da discussão no café da manhã com o papai. Eu só chego atrasada nas aulas da manhã. De tarde eu tenho que trazer a Lucy. Ela cuida pra que cheguemos na hora.

-Licença professora Sprout.

Ainda bem que era biologia. Ela é a professora mais maleável.

- Eu acho que vou pedir pra sua vizinha matricular Lucy em alguma coisa pela manhã também. – Matt cochichou no meu ouvido.

-Eu estava resolvendo assuntos importantes.

-O que, por exemplo? – Matt perguntou desconfiado.

- Convencendo papai me levar num baile beneficente.

- O jantar beneficente da Empresa Riddle? Eu não consigo imaginar _você_ num evento desses.

- Ei qual é o problema?

- Você sabe que vai ter que usar traje de gala?

- Claro que sei. – Mas eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Droga, onde eu vou arrumar um vestido até depois de amanhã?

Matt parou de conversar e voltou a prestar atenção na aula. Matt é um cara legal. Scott também é. Mas, Matt é aquele tipo responsável, mas que tem censo de humor e que vai fazer tudo pra te divertir. Ele é do tipo extremamente charmoso. E alegre. Matt é aquele cara que toda garota devia ter por perto, como melhor amigo sabe? E isso me dá medo. Porque eu acho que ele quer ser mais que meu amigo. E eu não tenho idéia do que fazer em relação a isso.

Quando voltei pra hora do almoço passei no apartamento de Melissa. Se tiver alguém que pode me ajudar com isso com certeza é ela. Ela, porém, ainda não tinha chego do trabalho. Lucy estava se arrumando.

-Ei onde está seu sapato?

- No guarda roupa. Vou de tênis hoje.

- Sua mãe vai dizer que eu to te dando mau exemplo.

-Eu pedi pra ir de tênis. –Ela respondeu contente.

Quando Melissa chegou, nós já tínhamos almoçado. Às vezes eu venho comer aqui. Geralmente quando meu pai não passa em casa. Eu fico com preguiça de fazer almoço só pra mim.

-Nem me esperaram.

- Você estava demorando. E você sabe como eu detesto chegar atrasada. – Respondi irônica.

- Claro. Tanto que quando eu sai hoje seu carro ainda estava no estacionamento.

- Oh eu tive uma pequena discussão com papai no café da manhã.

Mel me olhou assustada.

- Por quê?

- Eu estava tentando convencê-lo a me levar a um jantar que ele foi convidado no sábado.

- O jantar beneficente da empresa Ridle?

- É esse mesmo. Mas, no fim ele acabou concordando.

Melissa ficou calada um tempo, mas eu sabia que ela queria perguntar alguma coisa.

- Você não acha que ele queria convidar outra pessoa? Uma mulher...

-Acho difícil. – Eu respondi. Mas, não tinha tanta certeza disso. – Se ele estivesse com algum tipo de interesse ele com certeza me contaria.

Melissa pareceu pensar por um minuto antes de concordar com a cabeça.

- De qualquer jeito eu preciso da sua ajuda. Onde eu vou arrumar um vestido pra ir pra essa festa?

- Bom você está bem em cima da hora. Tem mulheres se preparando pra esse jantar a meses. Meu vestido está separado há duas semanas. –Ela respondeu tranqüila.

- Você vai? – Eu perguntei me animando de repente. Com Mel lá eu posso quem sabe me divertir mesmo. Sem falar que eu posso tentar uma aproximação dela com papai.

- Vou. – Ela disse sorrindo. Ei mas ela vai com quem? –Vou como acompanhante de James. Ele se recusa a levar as _amigas _nesse tipo de evento. Ele diz que tem muita visibilidade e elas podem achar que é alguma coisa séria. – Mel respondeu minha pergunta muda revirando os olhos.

- Certo. E quanto ao meu vestido?

- Eu posso ter alguma coisa aqui pra você, se você não se incomodar de usar uma roupa usada.

- É claro que não. Sem falar que eu confio cem por cento no seu bom gosto. – Eu disse feliz. As coisas estavam começando a melhorar.

- Mamãe eu posso ir também a festa? Eu tenho um montão de vestido bonito.

- Sinto muito querida. Mas, é uma festa de gente grande.

- Lily não é gente grande. – Lucy respondeu fazendo bico. Céus eu deveria começar a me comportar melhor na frente dela. Como uma jovem pelo menos, não como uma criança.

Mel riu e olhou pra mim divertida. Fomos ao colégio e eu deixei pra ver o vestido de noite.

**Narrado por James Potter**

-Por que mesmo nós vamos a festa daquele idiota?

Sirius me perguntou pelo que parecia ser a décima vez essa semana. Amanhã é o jantar beneficente das empresas Ridle. Nem eu nem ele gostamos desse cara. Mas, eu tenho que ir porque papai me obrigou. Ele disse que não poderia ir porque tinha uma viagem importante pra França e eu deveria ir como representante. Sirius vai porque eu o convenci que era melhor pra empresa dele que ele se relacionasse com pessoas importantes. E esse jantar estaria cheio delas. Sirius herdou uma empresa na área de tecnologia do tio quase falida e deu a volta por cima.

- Porque temos que ir. Você já achou uma acompanhante?

- Sim. Eu vou com Camille.

- A loira da semana passada?

- Não. A morena da segunda semana do mês passado. – Ele respondeu tranqüilo. Sirius não tem problema de levar garotas que ele não pretende voltar a ver nesse tipo de evento. – E você vai com sua adorável irmã mais velha.

- Eu prefiro assim Sirius você sabe disso. – Eu disse enquanto descansava o copo em cima do balcão. Sirius e eu estamos aguardando Remus e Liz, aqui no bar do Tom. Eles avisaram que chegariam atrasados porque estavam vendo as flores do casamento.

- Olá rapazes. – Liz está radiante. Apesar de eu não querer nenhum tipo de relacionamento sério pra mim, pelo menos por enquanto, Remus e Liz nasceram pra ficar juntos. E se alguém disser que eu penso assim eu vou negar até a morte.

- Então, vamos beber a noite toda?

- Não mesmo. Vamos beber e conversar sobre os preparativos do seu casamento. Porque como bons padrinhos eu e James vamos fingir que estamos realmente preocupados com essa coisa toda. Depois você vai sair pra comprar alguma coisa maluca que a nossa grávida preferida vai estar com vontade de comer e eu e James vamos ao show de Regulus.

- Show de Regulus? – Eu perguntei estranhando.

- É Regulus depois de finalmente sair da casa dos velhos e ir morar comigo resolveu também que quer ser guitarrista. Ele e os amigos montaram uma banda. Vão se apresentar hoje, nós vamos dar uma passada por lá.

-Sirius seu irmão está no colégio. Tem um monte de amigos de Hogwarts, esse show vai ta cheio de pirralho.

- Mas, mesmo assim nós vamos lá. Eu vou com você ver as apresentações da Lucy. Eu comprei a guitarra pra ele. Preciso saber se eu fiz um bom investimento.

Eu desisti de argumentar porque sabia que no final das contas eu acabaria concordando.

- Eu gostaria de ir ver. – Liz se pronunciou.

- O que? – Perguntamos todos ao mesmo tempo. Inclusive Remus.

- Isso mesmo. Eu e Remus vamos. Eu sempre torci pra que Regulus também conseguisse se livrar da má influência dos seus pais Sirius. Eu quero poder dar minha parcela de incentivo. – Ela disse decidida. Ótimo, vamos fazer um tour por uma festa de pirralhos na sexta a noite. E no sábado eu vou ao jantar do idiota mor.

Eu preciso arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer domingo.

Quando nos aproximamos do Grynffindor, perto de Hogwarts eu me lembrei de algumas coisas do tempo que estávamos no colégio.

- Pode parecer meio piegas, mas foram os melhores anos das nossas vidas. – Ouvi Sirius dizer. Ele não estava bêbado. Mas, já tava meio alto.

- Com certeza Sirius. Com certeza.

Quando chegamos tinha um DJ tocando e nós podíamos ver sombras no palco arrumando os equipamentos.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Vi meu pai franzir a testa enquanto falava no interfone.

- Você conhece Matt Dumbledore e Scott Adams? – Meu pai perguntou e eu fiquei meio nervosa. O que eles estariam fazendo ali? Acenei com a cabeça e meu pai levantou a sobrancelha enquanto permitia que os dois subissem.

- Eles são meus amigos de Hogwarts. – Respondi ainda desconcertada.

- Boa noite Lily, boa noite senhor Evans. – Matt disse educado enquanto estendia a mão pra cumprimentar meu pai. Os dois estavam arrumados com camisas gola pólo e calças escuras.

- Olá meninos. Eu não quero ser mal educada, mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Eu perguntei e vi Scott se segurar pra não rir. Meu pai assistia a cena muito interessado na resposta. Então eu resolvi sair dali. – Vocês podem me acompanhar até meu quarto. – VI com o canto de olho meu pai franzir a testa e Matt abrir muito os olhos. Scott, porém o puxou pra me seguir.

- Hoje vai ter um show de uns caras lá do colégio. No grynffindor. Nós não íamos.

- Mas, eu convenci o cabeção aqui a ir. – Scott cortou Matt. – E viemos chamar você pra ir conosco, você ta doida pra sair desde que chegou a Londres. Essa é sua chance.

- Por que não ligaram?

- Porque você não atendeu o celular? – Ele perguntou e eu vi 12 ligações não atendidas.

-Esperem aqui eu vou falar com meu pai. – Disse enquanto saia do meu quarto. Matt e Scott olhavam atentos pras fotos que tinha numa prateleira na parede.

- Papai. Hum. Eu gostaria de informar o senhor que eu vou sair agora. – Eu disse tentando mostrar pra ele que ele não poderia dizer o contrário. – É uma apresentação de alguns garotos da escola. É perto de Hogwarts no Grnffindor. Eu vou levar o celular e vou deixar o endereço e o número do telefone dos meninos.

- A quanto tempo você conhece esses garotos? Por que eles apareceram sem avisar? Esse lugar é realmente seguro? E

- Eu os conheço desde que entrei no colégio. Matt é sobrinho do diretor Dumbledore. – Nessa hora vi meu pai baixar um pouco a guarda. Ele realmente gostou do diretor. - Eles tentaram me avisar, mas eu não atendi o celular. O lugar é seguro. É ótimo. Eu mesma já estive lá depois da aula. Não precisa se preocupar.

-Você ainda vai querer ir comigo no jantar amanhã? – Meu pai perguntou esperançoso.

- Claro.

- Certo. Tome cuidado. E antes de você sair quero falar com seus amigos. – Ele disse e sentou na cadeira da sala como quem monta guarda.

-Esperem um pouco meninos. – Eu disse quando retornei pro meu quarto. – Eu só preciso me arrumar.

- Ok. Vamos esperar você na sala. – Matt disse.

- Não. – Na mesma hora eu me lembrei do meu pai. Se eles fossem pra lá não iam agüentar a pressão e acabariam me deixando. – Eu me arrumo no banheiro. Mas, não saiam daqui.

- Não se preocupe ruiva. – Scott disse divertido. – E se quiser vir se trocar aqui a gente não se incomoda.

Eu me arrumei o mais rápido que pude. Coloquei um vestido preto balone tomara que caia e calcei as sandálias. Quando sai ouvi Scott assobiar sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Você ta uma gata Lily. E agora é uma boa hora pra tirarmos uma foto pra um desses seus porta-retratos. – Ele então tirou o celular do bolso e o programou pra tirar a foto. Eu gostei da foto, eu estava no meio dos dois. Depois eu vou realmente revelar pra colocar aqui,

- Agora vamos meninos. Qual dos dois está dirigindo?

- O Matt é lógico. – Scott disse como se fosse óbvio. – Eu quero me divertir hoje Lily.

Quando passamos pela sala papai deu um jeito de me mandar pra cozinha pra escrever todos os números de telefones e endereços na porta de geladeira, enquanto conversava com os meninos na sala.

- Seu pai deve ser um advogado muito bom Lily. – Matt disse meio nervoso.

- Muito bom? Eu acho que ele deveria ser do FBI ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – Scott o cortou.

Eu ri e nos dirigimos ao Grynffindor.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Já estamos aqui esperando a quase trinta minutos. E como eu previa ta cheio de pirralho por aqui. Sentamos numa mesa lateral. Relativamente perto do palco e pedimos bebidas.

-James aquela que ta entrando não é a amiga da sua irmã?- Liz perguntou animada. Eu me virei e vi Lily Evans acompanhada por um loiro e um moreno de óculos.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, porém, Liz acenou pra que ela se aproximasse.

- Olá. – Ela disse franzindo a testa, se perguntando provavelmente o que estaríamos fazendo ali. Pra ser sincero eu também gostaria de saber.

- Olá.

- Oh. Esses aqui são Scott e Matt amigos de Hogwarts.

- Eu conheço Matt. – Ouvi Liz dizer. – Ele é sobrinho de Dumbledore. – Ela explicou.

- Olá Elizabeth. – Ouvi o menino cumprimentar Liz.

- Hum. Bom já que você conhece Elizabeth, os outros são Remus Lupin, Sirius Black e este é James Potter. Irmão de Melissa.

-Vocês conhecem Melissa? – Eu perguntei tentando puxar assunto.

- Não pessoalmente. – O tal sobrinho do Dumbledore respondeu. - Mas, é como se conhecêssemos. Lily fala muito nela e em Lucy.

Eu ri. Aparentemente a coisa é bem parecida com o que acontece com Melissa que praticamente adotou Lily.

Nessa hora o show começou. Vi Lily franzir a testa.

- O guitarrista é um babaca. – Ela disse.

- é meu irmão. – Sirius nunca perderia a chance de deixar alguém sem graça.

- Ele continua sendo um babaca. – Ela rebateu sem se afetar por Sirius. E todos começamos a rir. A garota é uma figura. Sirius adorou a resposta dela, mesmo se tratando do irmão. Nessa hora Rosmerta se aproximou.

- _Por favor, por favor_ deixem meu bar inteiro. – Ela comentou divertida.

- Não se preocupe Ros, somos adultos responsáveis agora. Remus vai até se casar. – Sirius respondeu e vi Lily olhar curiosa pra Rosmerta.

- Remus sempre foi o mais responsável. James e você que eram terríveis. Ainda devem ser. O que estão fazendo por aqui? Há anos não os vejo.

- O guitarrista é meu irmão. – Sirius respondeu orgulhoso. Ele realmente toca bem. Vi Lily revirar os olhos.

- E Você Matt? Scott o arrastou até aqui? – Ela perguntou aos garotos.

- Foi Rosmerta. – O tal Scott respondeu. – Você já conhece Lily? Ela estuda com a gente.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Lily.

- O prazer é todo meu. Esse lugar é ótimo.

- Obrigada.

Na mesma hora que ela disse isso, a banda trocou a música.

- Eu adoro essa música. – Lily disse animada e começou a cantar. A voz dela é muito boa.

Depois de um tempo conversando os garotos e Lily se despediram e foram dar uma volta. Mas, era engraçado ver como os dois pareciam guarda costas dela. Não deixando que ninguém se aproximasse. Cada vez que eu encontro essa garota parece que eu descubro uma coisa diferente a respeito dela. E cada vez eu fico mais impressionado. Ela só tem dezessete anos. Muitas das mulheres com que eu saio não são nem de longe tão intrigantes quanto ela.

- Eu realmente gostei dela. – Ouvi Liz falar.

Liz sempre foi boa com primeiras impressões. Ela costuma dizer que o olhar das pessoas diz tudo.

- Ela é tão simpática. E engraçada. E alegre. A alegria dela contagia quem ta por perto.

- Você ta parecendo Melissa falar agora. – Eu comentei. – Vocês deveriam ter estado comigo sábado de manhã no apartamento do pai dela. Ela não estava nada alegre.

- Remus contou essa história. Eu acho que foi depois disso que eu realmente gostei da garota. – Liz comentou rindo de mim. É se eu parar pra pensar eu acho que foi ali que eu comecei a concordar com Mel que Lily Evans deve ser uma garota especial.

Ficamos até o final do show. Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Quer dizer, eu diria até que me diverti. Principalmente quando Lily e os amigos estiveram por perto. Ela e Sirius têm um senso de humor parecido e ficaram se provocando como se conhecessem a muito tempo.

E eu ouso dizer que ela pareceu diferente comigo. Como se achasse que eu merecia mais consideração do que antes.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

James Potter tem me surpreendido um bocado. No jantar ele não falou comigo no inicio, mas no fim passou um bom tempo conversando comigo. E foi bem agradável pra ser sincera. E ontem quando eu o encontrei no show foi surpreendente. Ele não me parece do tipo que iria pra um show daquele tipo.

Pelo menos não hoje em dia. E ele estava lá pra prestigiar o irmão do melhor amigo. Que na minha opinião é um babaca, mas deixa pra lá. E do jeito que Rosmerta falava dele. Eu acho que tem muita coisa escondida por trás daquele cara.

- Melissa, eu preciso mesmo fazer isso?- Perguntei enquanto provava o quinto vestido. Eu acabei deixando pro dia da festa a escolha da roupa. Melissa está furiosa. Eu tinha prometido que viria ontem a noite. Acabei saindo com os meninos e me esqueci de avisar. Ela foi me buscar no meu apartamento e não me encontrou. Mas, eu acho que essa parte ela não achou tão ruim assim. Pelo que Lucy disse, ela passou quase uma hora por lá conversando com meu pai.

- Você precisa escolher o melhor.

- Mamãe, mamãe tem esse.- Ouvi Lucy gritar enquanto tirava uma caixa de dentro do guarda roupa.

Melissa olhou e deu um sorriso.

- Eu tinha me esquecido desse. E eu nunca vesti. Eu comprei pro casamento de uma amiga minha que desistiu de tudo uma semana antes de casar.

Que horror. Uma semana antes? As pessoas deviam pensar mais antes de decidirem se casar.

- Eu não vou usar um vestido novo seu.

- Não vai mesmo. Vai usar um vestido novo seu. – Ela disse como se fosse obvio. – Digamos que eu engordei uns quilinhos depois dele. Ele nunca mais coube em mim. Vai ficar perfeito em você. Talvez nem precise apertar. – Ela disse contente.

O vestido era mesmo bonito. E ficou muito bem. Ele combinava muito mais com Mel do que comigo, mas, no fim das contas eu me senti bem bonita.

- Você vai ser a mais bonita. – Ela disse como se estivesse orgulhosa. E eu me lembrei da mamãe na hora. Mas, não de um jeito triste. De um jeito bom. E eu decidi naquela hora que eu iria juntar Mel e meu pai de qualquer jeito. E eu tenho um plano. Que eu vou botar em prática essa noite. Eu só espero que James Potter colabore. Eu vou me comportar direitinho e eu acho que não vai ser tão ruim pra ele minha companhia no fim das contas.

**Capítulo IV com 4 reviews. Estamos trabalhando com uma progressão aritmética aqui. *__* Ou formando um conjunto enumerável com uma função bijetiva crescente =D (momento psicótica off)**

**Eu parei de estudar pra digitar esse cap hoje de tão feliz que fiquei aqui. Ele é um pouco menor que os outros, mas na minha humilde opinião valia à pena colocar logo ele por aqui.**

**Maga do 4 – Que bom que gostou da caracterização dos personagens. Fico feliz, porque deu um trabalhão de pensar como eles seriam antes de realmente começar a escrever :D É bom saber que valeu pelo menos um pouco a pena. Agora no próximo capítulo vai ter **_**muito**_** James Lily.**

**Srta Rosadas – Que bom que gostou. Quanto ao beijo, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho. James vai ser um pouco lerdo e vai ter um tanto de trabalho. Mas, assim faz valer mais a pena. Agora eu gostei da idéia de fazer ela descobrir histórias dos marotos pra descobrir melhor o James. =D**

**Srta Ally – Que bom que você gostou. Atualizei o mais rápido que consegui. É que eu sou meio mole e toda vez que fico muito feliz com as reviews corro pra escrever logo o próximo capítulo. =D Feliz por ter favoritado a fic. Mesmo mesmo.**

**Aline Cullen – Olha o próximo capítulo ai =D Lily tem muitas qualidades, mas vão ser alguns dos seus defeitos que vão conquistar o James. Suspense. Espero que goste do capítulo**.


	6. Capítulo V

**Narrado por James Potter**

Ninguém pode me culpar pelo susto que eu levei. Ou por ter passado tanto tempo olhando pra ela. Quer dizer, da ultima vez que eu a vi, ela estava de vestido e tudo mais, mas agora, ela ta...

- Você está incrível. – Ouvi minha irmã dizer ao meu lado.

- Mas, não tanto quanto você. Pode ter certeza disso. – Lily respondeu sorridente. Lily parecia realmente uma mulher. Eu diria que ela estava tão elegante quanto Mel. Ela usava um vestido bordô, longo, de cetim, modelando o corpo com um decote nas costas. Eu ainda estou tentando me habituar com a imagem que estou vendo.

- Meu pai vai seguindo você Potter se não se importa. – a ouvi dizer, oh agora que eu realmente reparei que o pai dela segurava seu braço e me olhava de forma não muito amigável.

- Tudo bem. – Eu disse e seguimos todos juntos pro estacionamento.

- Você está incrivelmente linda Lily. Fique de olho nela senhor Evans. Meus netos estão vindo me visitar no natal, tente manter ela afastada dos garotos até lá. – Ouvi o velhinho curioso do elevador dizer.

Quando cheguei ao saguão de festas eu tive vontade de voltar. Jornalistas e repórteres por todos os lados. Carros e mais carros e pessoas muito metidas. Enlacei o braço de Mel enquanto esperava os Evans se aproximarem. Lily ta meio esquisita. Eu diria até que ela ta aprontando alguma coisa, mas eu não a conheço o suficiente pra afirmar uma coisa dessas.

Entramos no salão e Lily deu um jeito que ela e o pai fossem acomodados na nossa mesa. Eu tenho a leve impressão que ela flertou com o organizador da festa. Eu não achei isso realmente _adequado_. Ou necessário. O senhor Evans não gostou nem um pouco.

- Até que enfim James. E sua política de não atrasos?

- Só vale pra coisas realmente importantes Sirius. E a culpada é Melissa, como sempre.

- Boa noite Sirius. – Mel me ignorou completamente. – Você já conhece Lily não? Esse é o pai dela John Evans. Este é Sirius Black.

- É um prazer senhor Evans.

- Boa noite senhor Black. – Eu vi o Senhor Evans analisar meu amigo depois que Mel disse o sobrenome dele. Qual é o cara trabalha pra _Severus Snape._

- E esta Camille.

- É um prazer Camille. – Ouvi minha irmã dizer educada. Tenho certeza que Sirius sequer lembra o sobrenome da garota.

O salão estava ricamente enfeitado. Uma banda tocava mais distante e alguns casais dançavam.

-Eu adoro essa música. – Lily disse, mas eu tenho quase certeza que se eu perguntasse que música é ela não faria idéia. - Potter. – a ouvi me chamar e me deparei com um sorriso _maroto._ Definitivamente, ela ta aprontando alguma coisa. – Será que você se importaria de dançar comigo? Papai e eu não formamos uma boa dupla. Tenho certeza que ele fará companhia a Melissa.

Na mesma hora vi o pai dela parecer desconcertado, Mel ficar com vergonha e Sirius imitar seu sorriso maroto. Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Potter?

- Oh. Sem problemas Lily. Você se incomoda Mel? – Perguntei pra minha irmã.

- Claro que não. – Ela disse com _muita _convicção.

Antes mesmo de levantarmos Sirius já levava Camille em direção a pista. Lily piscou pra ele quando passamos por eles.

- Você está me saindo uma bela alcoviteira.

- Eu tenho certeza que não sei do que você está falando Potter. – Mas, a negação não atingiu os olhos ou o sorriso dela.

- Claro. Você não acha impressionante o fato de quando Beethoven compôs essa sinfonia ele já estivesse em estágio avançado de surdez?

- Impressionante. Ele tinha muitos talentos musicais não? – Ela perguntou distraída vagando os olhos pelo salão.

- E o mais incrível ainda é que essa música, que, aliás, você _adora _não seja nem de longe parecida com qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito.

Ela então virou pra mim prestando atenção pela primeira vez em mim. E começou a rir. Mas, não de um dos seus sorrisos espontâneos, era quase uma gargalhada muda.

- Ok. Eu não entendo nada de música clássica. Música de salão. Ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Pra dizer a verdade eu não sei a diferença e nem gosto muito. -Ela admitiu divertida.

- Mas, você dança muito bem.

- Minha mãe adorava. – E eu vi o olhar nostálgico dela. – Ela me ensinou a dançar. Ficávamos uma tarde toda dançando na sala de casa quando ela era viva. Mas, eu não gostava realmente da música. Só que a companhia dela fazia valer a pena.

Ela disse e eu fiquei impressionado. Foi a primeira vez que ela falou de uma coisa tão pessoal. Mesmo que fosse pra admitir a pequena mentira e a falta de tato pras músicas clássicas.

- Então você vai me dizer o que você está aprontado?

- Ora Potter, eu pensei que você fosse mais esperto. – Ela provocou. – Seu amigo Sirius Black foi bem mais rápido. E olha que ele pode ser um completo inepto às vezes.

- Melissa ou seu pai suspeitam do que você está fazendo?

- Agora provavelmente sim. Mas, se tudo der certo, eles irão me agradecer por isso mais tarde.

- Isso parece coisa de adolescente.

- Eu sou uma adolescente Potter. – Ela disse fingindo indignação. – E eu não consigo ver o problema de querer ver meu pai e minha amiga felizes. – Ela continuou, pela primeira vez, sem nenhum traço de brincadeira. Ela falou sério como no dia que me impediu de pegar Lucy. Mas, com uma voz tranqüila e amorosa. Foi realmente tocante pra ser sincero ver toda a consideração que ela tinha pela minha irmã. E o carinho que tinha pelo pai. Ela poderia ter ciúmes ou não querer que ele ficasse com outra mulher, mas ao invés disso só está preocupada com a felicidade dos dois.

- Talvez você esteja certa em querer juntar os dois. – Eu admiti, quando vi os dois seguindo pra pista de dança. – Mas, eu espero que seu pai cuide da minha irmã Lily.

- Não se preocupe Potter. Não existe no mundo ninguém melhor do que o meu pai. Ele vai saber cuidar dela. E de Lucy também. – De repente ela voltou a estampar o sorriso habitual. – Oh Meu Deus. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Se tudo der certo nós duas iremos virar irmãs. – Ela disse e eu não pude evitar ficar contente. Seria realmente bom pra Lucy uma companhia como ela. Mas, não pelo fato de eu estar sempre dizendo como Lily Evans pode parecer uma criança. Mas, porque eu sei que ela vai fazer tudo que puder e vai cuidar de Lucy como se fossem irmãs de verdade. – E você vai ser quase um tio Potter. – Ela completou caçoando de mim.

-Não mesmo. Eu não tenho idade pra ser _tio_ de uma pessoa tão velha quanto você.

- Não é você mesmo que vive insistindo no fato de eu ser uma completa criança? –Ela perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Droga, Melissa é uma grande fofoqueira.

- Não é bem assim. E eu seria muito novo pra ser seu tio. Mesmo que você seja ainda uma _adolescente._

- Certo Potter.

Nessa hora eu senti alguém bater nos meus ombros. Virei-me e me deparei com um homem que deveria ser alguns poucos anos mais velho do que eu. Loiro e muito pálido.

- Você poderia me ceder sua acompanhante pra uma dança cavalheiro?

Eu pude sentir algumas pessoas prestarem atenção. Se eu concedesse a dança, Lily Evans passaria, com certeza, o resto da noite passando de braço em braço.

- Eu sinto muito senhor. – Mas, não fui eu quem respondeu e sim Lily, - Mas, eu prometi a esse moço todas as danças da noite. Uma aposta sabe? E eu não costumo negar minha palavra.

- Entendo. – Ele concordou meio a contragosto e se retirou.

- Você está me saindo uma bela mentirosa sabia?

- Eu não sou mentirosa. Mas às vezes é necessário camuflar a verdade. Já pensou se o cara fica pisando nos meus pés a noite toda?

- Entendo. Eu sou com certeza um dançarino nato. Um verdadeiro...

- É você dá pro gasto. – Ela me cortou fazendo pouco caso. – Se você quiser voltar à mesa é só dizer Potter. Agora os dois já estão dançando. Mas, sinto lhe dizer que eu serei sua nova acompanhante.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Dançamos mais duas músicas, quando ela admitiu estar com fome e sede. Então voltamos para a mesa.

-James Potter. – Ouvi atrás de mim. Me virei e me deparei com um senhor meio calvo, e uma mulher muito magra e com um coque no cabelo absurdamente feio. – Onde está seu pai? Não o vejo no clube há quase uma semana.

- Ele está na França com minha mãe. Uma espécie de décima quinta ou décima sexta lua de mel. – Disse me lembrando da i_nadiável_ viagem do meu pai. Eu tenho certeza que ele escolheu essa data propositalmente pra não precisar vir à festa. Como é mesmo o nome desse cara? E agora como vou apresentá-lo a Lily?

- Com licença senhor Allan Scorcesse? – Ouvi Lily perguntar. – Eu sei que você já deve ter escutado isso muitas vezes e deve achar completamente inconveniente, mas eu gostaria que soubesse que achei impressionante o artigo que escreveu sobre nanotecnologia pra revista ciência.

O senhor do lado pareceu meio impressionado pelo comentário dela. E eu devo ter feito uma cara de idiota.

- Obrigada senhorita?

- Lily Evans.

- Eu tenho me esforçado bastante. – Ele respondeu contente. -Agora com licença eu tenho que cumprimentar algumas pessoas ainda. Foi um prazer vê-lo Potter.

- Agora eu entendo o que Melissa quis dizer com o fato de você conversar sobre tudo.

Ela rodou os olhos antes de falar.

- Não seja bobo. Pra ser sincera o artigo dele não acrescenta muita coisa realmente nova. Mas, o cara estava esperando que você nos apresentasse e ficaria muito feio você admitir que não sabia ou não lembrava o nome dele.

Olhei confuso pra ela. Como ela poderia saber que eu não lembrava?

- E antes que você se pergunte como eu sabia disso, estava na sua cara isso. Eu só quis ajudar. – Ela disse dando os ombros. Essa garota é inacreditável.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Papai e Mel já estão dançando a pelo menos seis músicas. Eu espero que eles façam a parte deles ou não vai adiantar muita coisa. Quer dizer nós estamos numa festa. O ambiente é incrível. Eles estão na companhia um do outro sem as_ crianças_ pra atrapalharem. A música apesar de chata dá uma conotação romântica. E eu sei que os dois gostam da companhia um do outro.

- Então senhorita Evans, como minha nova acompanhante você tem obrigação de me divertir. - Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e me virei pra James Potter.

- Sabe Potter você é um cara bem exigente. Mas, eu prometo me esforçar para o seu entretenimento. – Respondi irônica.

- Ótimo. Isso me deixa momentaneamente satisfeito.

- Então Potter. O que você achou do show ontem? – Perguntei puxando assunto. Eu estava realmente curiosa a respeito disso. Aquele não é o tipo de ambiente que eu esperava ver James Potter.

- Foi legal. Mas que tal você começar a me chamar de James? –Ele disse mudando completamente de assunto. - Eu te chamo de Lily desde que a gente se conheceu. E eu acho que temos intimidade suficiente pra usarmos o primeiro nome.

Eu refleti um minuto antes de concordar. Isso realmente fazia sentido.

- Agora voltando ao assunto do show. – ele disse sem nenhum tipo de cerimônia. – Sirius me arrastou até lá. E Liz levou Remus. Eu não piso por lá há pelo menos sete anos, desde que deixei Hogwarts. Foi meio nostálgico. E pra ser sincero eu me diverti bem mais do que imaginava. Agora você podia me dizer o motivo que a fez não gostar de Regulus?

- Quem? – Perguntei ainda analisando a resposta dele.

- o guitarrista babaca.

- oh. Eu não sabia que era esse o nome dele. Na minha primeira semana em Hogwarts ele veio tentar passar uma cantada barata. Quando eu educadamente o dispensei ele começou a falar alto no meio do corredor que não queria sair comigo. Ele fez uma cena, que eu o perdoasse, mas que o coração dele pertencia a outra garota.

Ele pareceu que ia rir, mas quando eu lancei um olhar zangado, ele se retraiu um pouco.

- Matt disse depois que ele era da turma do segundo ano e que eles costumavam fazer brincadeiras com novatos. Pra deixá-los constrangidos e coisas do tipo.

- Nós também fazíamos isso no nosso tempo. – Ele disse e eu olhei assustada pra ele. Quer dizer eu nunca esperaria uma atitude como essa de um cara como ele. – Eu já fui um adolescente Lily. – Ele disse como se fosse uma coisa muita óbvia. É culpa dele eu não conseguir imaginar isso.

-É meio difícil assimilar isso, mas prometo tentar.

Nessa hora finalmente papai e Melissa se aproximavam da mesa. Era difícil dizer qual dos dois parecia mais satisfeito.

- Olá pra vocês. – Eu disse alegre. Eu tenho que tentar manter o clima em alto astral. – Vocês deram um show. Formaram uma dupla ótima.

Eu disse e vi papai ficar um pouco constrangido. Sério eu espero que ele não fique assim quando está sozinho com Mel. Isso me deixaria muito envergonhada. Nessa hora eu vi um homem de cabelos muito negro e um nariz exageradamente grande se aproximar.

- Olá senhor Evans. Potter. – Ele pronunciou o nome Potter como se tivesse algum tipo de nojo.

- Snape. – Ouvi o Potter cumprimentar enquanto acenava com a cabeça.

- Senhorita Potter? – Vi Snape olhar pra ela como se estranhasse muito a presença dela ao lado do meu pai. – Como vai sua filha?

- Muito bem Snape. Obrigada. – Ela respondeu com o queixo erguido como eu nunca a tinha visto antes. Certo, eu sei que esse cara é o chefe altamente explorador do meu pai e que aparentemente não se da muito bem com a família Potter.

- Essa é Lily Evans, Snape. Minha filha. – Ouvi meu pai dizer e o chefe dele finalmente olhar pra mim. Ele pareceu me analisar por um momento. E eu não gostei muito do olhar dele.

- Encantado senhorita Evans. – Ele disse numa voz meio mole. Cara estranho hein.

- É um prazer Senhor Snape – Eu disse sem ser realmente sincera. Ele tava estragando toda atmosfera romântica que envolvia meu pai e Melissa. Já não bastava ele fazer meu pai trabalhar tantas horas semanais?

- Agora, com licença eu tenho muitas pessoas pra cumprimentar.

- Mesmo Snape?- Ouvi Sirius se aproximando com uma cara meio trocista. – E onde está sua acompanhante? Você por acaso não conseguiu uma novamente?

- Eu não vim com o objetivo de me divertir Black, eu estou aqui porque Ridle é um dos meus principais clientes.

- Eu sei disso Snape. Eu sei todo tipo de corja que você anda defendendo por ai.

A não. Ele ta estragando tudo.

- Sirius, você dança realmente bem. Se importaria de dançar uma música comigo? – Perguntei me esforçando pra não soar desesperada. Ele concordou com a cabeça. A acompanhante dele não pareceu gostar muito, mas que se dane.

Quando saímos de lá eu vi o chefe do meu pai se afastar também. Ótimo.

- Você quase estragou tudo. Você tava se exaltando Black.

- Me chame de Sirius. E desculpe. É que esse cara me tira do sério. Depois que você juntar seu pai e sua mãe adotiva, de um jeito dele ir trabalhar pros Potter. Vale muito mais a pena.

- Eu não me meto nos assuntos do meu pai Sirius.

- Provavelmente. E é por causa dessa sua total isenção que você ta dando uma de casamenteira?

- Ok. Eu não me meto nos assuntos profissionais dele. Satisfeito?

- Muito. E então Lily Evans o que mais você pretende fazer?

- Por enquanto eu não vejo necessidade. Eu já descobri que papai não está saindo mesmo com ninguém, caso contrário ele não tiraria Melissa pra dançar. Eles estão se aproximando naturalmente. Eu só tenho que criar situações pra que eles percebam isso. Que foram feitos um para o outro. Eu não investiria nisso se não tivesse certeza absoluta.

- É um bom plano. E por algum motivo estranho eu acho que posso confiar na sua intuição. – Ele disse divertido. Eu acho Sirius mais descontraído do que James. E menos sério. Eu acho que porque James é advogado e tudo mais. Assim que acabou a música nos dirigimos novamente a mesa.

- Lily estava agora mesmo falando como eu danço infinitamente melhor do que você James. – Eu não consigo imaginar como esses dois são amigos. Devem enfrentar verdadeiras guerras de egos.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela não diria tamanha _mentira. _- Ele disse irônico. Todo mundo mente de vez em quando. Ele vai ficar me perseguindo por causa disso? – Falando nisso eu vi um certo loiro meio albino estranhar você dançando com Sirius.

Droga, o cara estranho que queria dançar comigo. Ah, eu não to nem ai pra ser sincera.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre assuntos diversos. Pra ser bem sincera eu me diverti. E meu pai também. E depois que ele chegou na mesa ele não soltou a mão de Melissa. Que não parecia nem um pouco incomodada. Na hora de voltar eu tinha que colocar a outra parte do meu plano em prática. Só espero que James entenda.

- James por acaso você tem os CDs que comentou no seu carro?- perguntei sorridente. Ele me olhou confuso por um segundo e eu tive vontade de bater nele. Mas, logo ele pareceu entender.

- Claro. Eu nunca andaria sem uma boa música por ai. Se você quiser posso te mostrar.

- Seria realmente bom. Você se importaria de voltar com papai Mel? Eu não gosto que ele dirija sozinho tão tarde.

- Lily você precisa realmente ver isso agora?

- Claro. Se James desistir de me emprestar os tais CDs? Não mesmo. Não tem problema nenhum papai. Eu vou com ele e Melissa vai com você, chegamos todos sãs e salvos ao mesmo destino.

Dizendo isso nos retiramos.

- Você devia ter me dito antes suas intenções.

- E perder sua cara de bobo? Jamais. – Eu disse enquanto entrava no carro.

- Você sabe que seu plano pode dá errado?

- Sei. Mas, não vai dar. – Eu posso ter soado um pouco pretensiosa, mas eu sei que não vai dar. E pode ter certeza meu sexto sentido funciona bem.

- Você e Melissa formaram uma duplinha e tanto. – ele comentou enquanto começava a dirigir.

- Sua irmã é uma pessoa ótima. A gente se dá bem e eu costumo preservar minhas amizades. Sabe como é né? "As pessoas entram em nossa vida por acaso, mas não é por acaso que elas permanecem."

- Pára-choque de caminhão? – Ele perguntou se referindo ao lugar que li a frase.

- Calendário pra ser sincera.

- Então senhorita Evans, o que achou do seu primeiro evento formal em Londres?

- Bem melhor do que eu esperava. A comida era boa. A música não era tão ruim e eu não tive que ficar aturando gente chata. – Eu comentei e vi-o rir de mais pro meu gosto. – Tirando você é claro. Mas, eu te aturo porque você é irmão da minha melhor amiga e futura madrasta.

- Sabe se você ficar falando isso eu vou acabar acreditando.

- Eu espero realmente que sim. – Respondi sorrindo. São quase três horas da manhã. Eu diria que dancei e conversei um bocado, mas não to com um pingo de sono. – Você se importa de passar no Mc donalds vinte e quatro horas? Você não vai sair muito do caminho.

Ele me olhou meio esquisito e negou com a cabeça.

- ótimo. Você vai pagar um sanduíche pra mim.

- Como assim eu vou pagar?

- Onde você imagina que eu esteja escondendo dinheiro? – Eu perguntei e o vi erguer as sobrancelhas. – Eh mente pervertida. Eu não estou com nenhum centavo aqui. Não se pode dar intimidade.. – Eu resmunguei.

- Ok. Eu posso pagar pra você.

- Obrigada.

Chegamos lá e eu pedi o sanduíche pelo tamanho. O maior que tinha. Depois pedi um refrigerante de quinhentos ml e um Milk shake. James não pediu nada e ficou me olhando como se eu fosse louca. Eu já to me acostumando com esse olhar dele.

- Você sabe que acabamos de sair de uma festa não? E eu arriscaria dizer que você gostou da comida. Sabe pelo tanto que você provou.

- Ei não é educado ficar reparando em quanto uma dama come.

- E não é educado uma pessoa comer tanto. Sinceramente onde você arranja espaço?

- Eu estou em fase de crescimento. – Respondi fingindo indignação. É que quando eu fico ansiosa eu como muito. E eu to um bocado ansiosa pra que aqueles dois se acertem.

- Então senhorita Evans, agora que você já alimentou todos os vermes que habitam em você podemos ir pra sua casa? Seu pai daqui a pouco vai chamar a policia.

- Se tudo deu certo meu pai não deve nem lembrar de mim agora Potter.

**Narrado por James Potter**

- Se tudo deu certo meu pai não deve nem lembrar de mim agora Potter.- Ela disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Ei não fale dessas coisas comigo. Melissa é minha irmã.

Ela começou a rir da cara que eu fiz. Mesmo sendo minha irmã mais velha eu sempre procurei evitar esse tipo de pensamento em relação a Mel.

Chegamos ao prédio e notamos que o carro do pai de Lily ainda não estava lá. Eu pensei primeiramente que eles poderiam ter feito uma parada ou qualquer coisa assim, mas Lily pareceu visivelmente preocupada.

- Meu pai não é do tipo que sai do caminho James. Ou do tipo que não cumpre combinado. Ele não faria isso que fizemos. Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Ela disse rápido enquanto se dirigia pra portaria. Chegando lá deu de cara com o porteiro, que parecia consternado com alguma notícia da televisão.

- O que houve? – Ouvi Lily perguntar meio tremula.

- Um acidente. Na principal. Ninguém sabe exatamente o que aconteceu. Estão suspeitando de atividades de comensais da morte.

Então o porteiro virou e nos olhou preocupado, esperando que alguém surgisse de trás da gente.

- Ninguém sabe ainda a dimensão do acidente e quantas pessoas se machucaram ou ...- ele parou e olhou pra trás de nós dois ainda procurando por mais pessoas. – Toda avenida principal ta parada Lily, as pessoas que saiam da festa do Ridle não têm como vir pela avenida. Como fizeram pra chegar aqui?

- Viemos por outro caminho.

O porteiro estava quase abraçando Lily que parecia que não ia parar de tremer tão cedo. Todos realmente gostam dela por aqui. Oh meu Deus. Será que Mel está bem?

- James liga pro meu pai. Ele tava com o celular no carro. Liga pra ele James. Liga agora. – Ela dizia enquanto lacrimejava e eu nunca consegui imaginá-la tão frágil. Nessa mesma hora o senhor do elevador descia com pijamas.

- Oh Lily graças a Deus. Eu acordei e vi na TV o acidente, fiquei tão preocupado com você. Vim ver se você já tinha chego. Onde está seu pai?

Nessa hora Lily finalmente se rendeu e começou a chorar.

- Alo. Potter?

-Lily eu consegui. Eu estou falando com ele Lily. – Disse antes de responder ao chamado. Queria tranqüilizá-la o mais rápido possível. Ela olhou pra mim e pareceu respirar pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Senhor Evans, ta tudo bem? E Melissa?

- Nós estamos bem Potter. Estamos parados na avenida. E Lily? Como vocês estão? Vocês saíram depois da gente então devem estar ainda mais presos,

- Na verdade nós já estamos aqui Senhor Evans. Lily resolveu que queria fazer um lanchinho se me entende.

E eu ouvi o som da risada dele.

- O sexto sentido dessa menina é impressionante. – Ele disse e soou como se tivesse alguma história interna em relação a isso. - Bom, eu acho que a gente vai demorar por aqui. Mas, diga a Lily que está tudo bem Potter. E a mande dormir.

- Certo senhor Evans.

- Eles estão bem Lily. Só que seu pai acha que vai demorar. – Todos pareceram ficar mais calmos. Então eu me virei em direção ao porteiro. – Vou subir pro apartamento de Melissa e esperar ela chegar. – Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Então seguimos pro elevador.

Lily ficou no oitavo andar. E eu subi pro apartamento de Mel. Essa foi uma loooonga noite.

**Vocês já assistiram o Monk? Eu sou meio como ele. Obsessiva e compulsiva. Minha irmã costuma dizer que eu sou perturbada e neurótica mesmo. Mas, quando eu vi que o capítulo cinco tinha exatamente cinco reviews eu corri pra escrever o próximo. ;D Os capítulos estão saindo um pouco menores agora, mas isso vai garantir a freqüência. Se vocês preferirem que fiquem maiores é só dizer.**

**Maga do 4 – Teve muitas cenas do James e da Lily não? Eu acho que sim pelo menos, mas se você achar que não pode reclamar =D . De qualquer jeito é só o começo. Quanto a Mel não teve narração direta dela, mas em compensação esse casal (Mel e John Evans) vai sair bem antes. E o Regulus não é exatamente um babaca. E ele ainda vai voltar a aparecer por aqui. =D**

**Ana – Que bom. Mais uma leitora.\o/\o/\o/ Continue comentando viu? Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. E o capítulo veio bem rápido na minha opinião.**

**Nessa- Estou me esforçando pra manter a freqüência. É que geralmente eu levo umas duas horas pra escrever um capítulo como esse. Ou até mais as vezes. Então fica meio difícil. Mas eu to tentando = D Eu também acho as tiradas da LiLY boas , mas vamos começar a ver o James botar as manguinhas de fora também. A alegria dela vai contagiar até ele.**

**Alice - Você é uma boba. E eu não disse por que eu sabia que você ia ficar me pressionando a lançar os capítulos. Como você ta fazendo agora. **

**Aline Cullen – Ah eu postei. =D Lily fez o pai e Mel ficarem juntos durante a festa e de quebra virou a acompanhante do James. Ela pode não está apaixonada **_**ainda**_**, mas é bem sabidinha ela. Trocar o pai protetor pelo cara bonitão. James se apaixonando pela Lily? Eu acho que ele já ta que meio se apaixonando não? Só resta ele começar a perceber....**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Narrado por Melissa Potter**

-Eu vou deixar você no seu apartamento. Depois desço.

- Não precisa John. Você deve estar exausto também.

- São só alguns minutos. Eu faço questão.

John Evans é um perfeito cavalheiro no século XXI. E mesmo com esse jeito meio sério, meio fechado consegue fazer você se divertir.

Quando nós chegamos à porta do meu apartamento eu percebi que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Quer dizer, ele me fez companhia o baile todo praticamente. E depois daquele acidente horroroso, mesmo parecendo bem preocupado com a situação, se manteve tranqüilo e me deixou calma. Conversou comigo e quando eu sem querer cai no sono continuou lá aguardando. E sem reclamar.

- Eu queria agradecer. Por essa noite. Primeiro por ter feito eu me divertir mesmo quando eu não tinha nenhuma expectativa em relação a isso. E depois por ter me feito companhia durante a espera angustiante que tivemos na avenida principal.

- Eu não tinha como sair dali não é mesmo? – Ele me perguntou e eu fiquei um pouco decepcionada. Mas, então ele completou. – Estou brincando. Você foi uma companhia adorável. E eu agradeço a Deus que era você e não Lily. Primeiro ela ia tagarelar, depois ia querer sair do carro e ver tudo que estava acontecendo. E por fim ia reclamar sem parar.

- Bom, então eu devo salientar que ter estado ali com você é uma perspectiva muito melhor do que meu irmão caçula. Às vezes custa acreditar que você é de verdade. – Eu sempre tive a boca maior do que devia.

Mas, ele deu um _daqueles_ sorrisos. John não é como Lily que fica distribuindo sorriso por ai. Ele tem um sorriso meio de canto, que alias é um completo charme. Mas, quando ele dá um sorriso completo eu sinto um formigamento. É como se de repente minha barriga enchesse de borboletas. Então eu vi ele se aproximar. Se aproximar mesmo. Digo, ficar _muito perto. _

Eu senti a respiração dele contra meu rosto e fechei os olhos. Senti finalmente ele encostar os lábios nos meus. Uma das mãos segurou minha cintura e outra envolveu o meu pescoço. E retribui o beijo. Foi um beijo carinhoso. Muito bom pra ser sincera. E não foi longo. Nem curto. Mas, foi o suficiente pra eu perceber que estava me apaixonando pelo meu vizinho. O homem mais admirável que eu conheci em anos. Quando o beijo terminou me senti como se tivesse quinze anos de novo. Envergonhada e insegura.

- Me desculpe Melissa.

- Você não precisa pedir desculpas. – Eu disse rápido. Rápido de mais. – Eu acho que você percebeu que eu correspondi. – Continuei e fechei os olhos com força. Eu não estou só me sentindo como se tivesse de novo quinze anos. Eu estou me comportando como se fosse uma adolescente.

- Bom, ainda bem que eu não preciso pedir desculpas então. Porque pra ser sincero eu não estou realmente arrependido.

O que exatamente esse homem quer fazer comigo? Me deixar louca? Tive que fazer um baita esforço pra fazer um contato visual.

- Isso significa?

- Que eu adoraria almoçar com você se você quiser.

- Tudo bem. – Tudo bem? Que tipo de adulta diz tudo bem depois de um convite desses?

- Eu passo aqui uma hora da tarde então?

- Claro.

- Melissa. Será que pode ser só nós dois? Eu acho que a gente vai precisar conversar sabe.

- Tudo bem. - eu disse de novo. Eu sou_ tão_ eloqüente às vezes.

Hoje é a folga de Diana, mas eu deixo Lucy com alguém. Com Lily provavelmente. Antes de me empurrar pra cima do pai dela devia ter pensado na folga da minha babá.

Quando abri a porta do meu apartamento não percebi que tinha visitas, só quando passei pela sala cantando o refrão de Someday Well Know* e James deu um pulo no sofá foi que eu notei a presença dele ali.

- Melissa? Você só chegou agora? Que horas são?

- Quase cinco. Estivemos presos na rua até agora. A polícia queria falar com o máximo de testemunhas possíveis. Mas quando chegamos lá tava tudo parado já. A gente não sabe nada do que aconteceu.

- Mas, você está bem?

-Sim. E eu vou dormir agora. Tenho que acordar antes do meio dia.

- Por quê?

Eu refleti um momento antes de responder.

- Porque tenho que sair. Aliás, você pode cuidar de Lucy pra mim?

James estreitou os olhos e depois começou a gargalhar. Céus, meu irmão vai ficar maluco de vez.

- Eu não acredito que ela conseguiu. E assim tão rápido.

- Faça sentindo James.

- Lily. Você vai sair com o pai dela

Eu vou matar Lily Evans. Eu não acredito que ela esteve discutindo sobre isso com James.

- Eu fico com Lucy. Não se preocupe. – Ele disse rápido. – Vá dormir querida irmã. Você não vai querer estar com olheiras.

Engraçadinho, mas se tem uma coisa que eu posso dizer sobre James é que é melhor não revidar. Se não ele não para nunca.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu demorei a pegar no sono. Tive que me acalmar pra poder conseguir dormir. Então, não é exatamente minha culpa ter acordado só às duas e meia da tarde.

Fui ao quarto do meu pai, mas ele não estava lá. A casa tava em completo silêncio. Quando cheguei à cozinha, porém, encontrei um bilhete dele.

_Lily,_

_Sai pra almoçar. Acho que você consegue descobrir sozinha com quem._

_E o combinado de não sair do meu lado na festa?_

_Sorte sua, que aparentemente seu plano deu certo._

_Tem dinheiro de baixo do telefone._

_Beijos_

_Papai_

Isso. Eu sabia que os dois iam se entender. Eu sou muito boa em detectar essas coisas. Mas, agora eu preciso cuidar do meu almoço. Com quem será que Mel deixou Lucy?

- Alo?

- Bom dia garotinha.

- _Boa Tarde_ Lily. – Lucy me corrigiu rindo. – Você só acordou agora?

- Eu estava com muito sono. Cheguei tarde da festa ontem.

- Na mesma hora, que Tio Jay, mamãe e seu pai. E você é a única que ainda estava dormindo.

Na verdade meu pai e a mãe dela chegaram bem depois. Mas, acho melhor ela não saber dessa parte.

- E eu sou a única que ainda está em fase de crescimento. Quem ta por ai?

- Tio Jay. – Então ela pareceu rir. – Minha mãe saiu pra almoçar com seu pai. Só os dois. - Lucy continuou como se estivesse contando um segredo.

- Mesmo? E você já almoçou?

- Sim. Tio Jay comprou pizza. Mas, não conte pra mamãe. Ele disse que ia comprar comida de verdade.

- Bom em minha opinião pizza é comida de verdade. Mas, não se preocupe. Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Lucy pareceu conversar com alguém. Mas eu não ouvi o que.

- Tio Jay ta perguntando o que você vai fazer agora Lily.

- Eu pretendo tomar um banho e depois comer alguma coisa.

Ela pareceu reportar minha resposta ao tio antes de continuar.

- Tio James disse que você tem trinta e três minutos pra se arrumar. Que nós vamos à pracinha. E que você come lá. - Lucy disse tão animada que eu guardei meus comentários sobre James ser completamente folgado pra dizer diretamente pra ele.

- Certo. Beijinhos querida.

Em exatos trinta e três minutos James e Lucy bateram. Esse cara é mesmo meio neurótico.

-Eu só vou pegar minha bolsa e amarrar o cabelo e nós podemos ir.

Disse enquanto eles entravam no apartamento. Só quando saímos que reparei nas roupas de James. Pela primeira vez o vi de bermuda. E tênis. E ele pareceu bem _normal. _Depois de quinze minutos estávamos no parque. Havia muitas famílias por ali. Vi algumas pessoas fazendo piquenique e senti muita fome.

- Estou com fome Potter. Você tem obrigação de providenciar meu almoço agora.

- James.

- O que? – perguntei confusa.

- Nós combinamos que você ia me chamar de James.

- Que seja. Eu quero comida. – Disse fazendo manha. Se tem alguma coisa que é capaz de me deixar de mau humor é fome.

Ele, porém, pareceu se divertir com isso.

- Você fica adorável quando está de mau humor. Mas, eu acho melhor não arriscar. Vamos providenciar comida dela Lucy?

- Não estou vendo nenhuma lanchonete por aqui Potter.

Mas, ele não disse nenhuma palavra e se dirigiu ao porta-malas.

-Não existe passeio na praça sem piquenique Lily. E meu nome é mesmo tão difícil assim?

Então ele pegou uma cesta e arrumou um piquenique. Eu não fazia nenhum desde que minha mãe ainda era viva. Era confortável e caloroso estar com os dois ali.

- Isso é bom. Como vocês providenciaram tudo isso em tão pouco tempo? – perguntei enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo.

- Na padaria. Eles vendem cestas prontas por lá. O que é bem prático.

- Eu sempre achei um máximo fazer as cestas. – Comentei tranqüila. – preparar bolos e sanduíches, fazer suco e guardar tudo.

Ele me olhou meio estranho. Às vezes eu sinto como se ele tivesse me analisando.

- No próximo você faz a comida então. – Lucy disse contente. – O bolo de chocolate dela é uma delícia. – Ela falou pra James.

- Mesmo? Ela não me parece do tipo que cozinha muito bem.

- Eu já comi um bolo que ela fez. E panquecas, você também comeu das panquecas.

- É. Eram bem gostosas as panquecas. - James disse, mas fez uma cara de pouco caso. E abanou a mão como se espantasse um mosquito.

- Ei, parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. Eu sou uma exímia cozinheira.

Então eles começaram a rir e continuaram especulando sobre o que eu poderia saber fazer pra o próximo piquenique que eles fariam.

- Potter, eu acho melhor voltarmos. Meu pai e sua irmã devem ter chego já.

James estreitou os olhos em minha direção depois virou pra Lucy.

- Vamos tentar o seguinte. Lucy soletre James.

Lucy olhou confusa pra ele, mas fez o que pediu.

- J - A-M-E-S. James. – Então James olhou pra mim e sorriu.

-Ta vendo? É fácil. Você estava conseguindo ontem.

- Ontem era do meu interesse manter você do meu lado, sabe? Hoje é um novo dia. - Então eu pisquei pra ele.

- Sua interesseira. Estou me sentindo completamente usado agora. – Ele disse fazendo drama.

- Usado? - Ouvi Lucy perguntar sem entender.

- Não ligue pro seu tio Lucy. Ele está precisando dormir. Não está pensando com muita clareza. – Eu disse cochichado. E Lucy concordou com a cabeça.

- Ei eu escutei isso.

- E quem disse que eu tava tentando esconder alguma coisa?- Perguntei balançando os ombros.

Quando chegamos ao prédio, porém o porteiro informou que só Mel havia chego. Então subimos todos pro apartamento dela. Quando entramos encontramos Mel assistindo televisão. Mas, ela não parecia esta prestando muita atenção. E se me permite dizer ela tava com _aquela_ cara de boba.

- Olá Mel.

Ela aparentemente ainda não tinha percebido a nossa entrada. Cara, o que meu pai fez com ela?

- Ah oi.

- Então Mel como foi o almoço?

- Foi bom. – Ela disse. Mas, parecia querer contar alguma coisa. Mel mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou esfregando as mãos uma contra a outra. James resolveu se manifestar.

- Eu vou estar na cozinha. Se precisarem de mim.

- Eu vou com você então. – Eu continuei.

- Não. –Melissa interrompeu. – Fique Lily, por favor.

Então eu fiquei. Pra dizer a verdade eu tava bem curiosa pra saber o que ela queria. Eu só não tinha perguntado ainda o que tinha acontecido com detalhes por causa de Lucy.

- Lucy e Lily. Sabe eu sei que é meio estranho isso. Quer dizer eu não sou nenhuma garotinha. Eu tenho trinta e um anos. E uma filha. E tudo mais. Mas sabe. Eu quero que você entenda Lucy que eu pretendo viver muitos anos ainda. E que você vai ser pra sempre a pessoa mais importante pra mim. - Mel falava muito rápido e de forma confusa. Lucy parecia não entender nada. Mas, eu achei melhor não interromper. Eu acho que sei onde esse discurso vai acabar.

- Mamãe? Você esta bem?

- Sim. Só que eu e John. Você conhece o pai da Lily né?

-Claro que eu conheço tio John. Mamãe você deveria dormir. Acho que você não ta pensando com muita clareza. – Lucy disse com a testa franzida e eu tive muita vontade de rir. Mel deu um sorriso e pareceu criar coragem pra concluir o que queria.

- Bom eu e ele querida, estamos namorando.

Lucy pareceu levar um tempo pra assimilar o que a mãe tinha dito. Então de repente ela virou pra mim e perguntou.

- Isso nos torna irmãs?

- Bom, eu já amo você como se você fosse minha irmã Lucy. – Disse e me abaixei pra ficar da altura dela. – Mas, se esses dois chegarem a casar, então nós viveremos como se fossemos irmãs.

Lucy sorriu e então abraçou a mãe.

- Eu gosto do Tio John.

Melissa pareceu ficar extremamente contente.

- Você é um verdadeiro cupido Lily Evans. – Ouvi James Potter dizer não sei de onde.

- É você tremendamente curioso. Que coisa feia ouvir as conversas dos outros. Que tipo de exemplo pensa em dar pra sua sobrinha? – Perguntei fingindo que estava brava.

- Um ótimo exemplo. E Melissa não pediu pra eu sair. Eu que me ofereci. Só que desisti no meio do caminho. – Ele disse cínico. Eu levantei a sobrancelha encarando ele. - De qualquer jeito eu também queria saber o que Mel queria contar. Só achei que seria mais fácil se eu não estivesse aqui.

-Você estava aqui.

- Mas, ela não sabia. - Ele revidou como se fosse óbvio.

Girei os olhos enquanto Mel e Lucy riam sem parar.

**Narrado por James Potter**

- E onde está meu pai agora Melissa? – Ouvi Lily perguntar.

- _Severus Snape. _– Melissa respondeu zangada. – Ligou pra John a quase uma hora dizendo que tinha algo muito importante pra ele.

Eu acho isso meio estranho. É domingo. Eu queria entender porque Snape conta tanto com um funcionário recém contratado. Eu acho que o cara deve ser dos bons. Lily pareceu ficar tão indignada quanto Melissa.

- Foi realmente muito bom o dia, mas prometi a Sirius que passaria lá hoje pra gente resolver o presente de casamento do Remus. Então eu acho melhor ir indo. – me pronunciei.

- Certo. Obrigada por ter cuidado da Lucy Jay.

- Sem problemas. Foi bem divertido.

Sai de lá ainda pensando que tipo de caso faria Snape convocar um funcionário pra trabalhar num domingo. E em como Lily Evans de uma hora pra outra não parecia mais uma criança. Depois da festa eu não consigo mais vê-la do mesmo jeito. E ainda não entendi porque eu a levei no piquenique hoje. Deve ter sido por causa da Lucy. Quando eu a vi conversando tão animada com Lily no telefone tive a idéia na hora. E foi realmente agradável. Aliás, todo o fim de semana foi. Mesmo o show de Regulus. Ou a festa de Ridle. Foram divertidas. E eu que já planejava marcar algum tipo de encontro no domingo pra poder salvar o fim de semana acabei escolhendo sair com minha sobrinha pequena.

E com a mais nova irmã dela. Falando desse jeito faz Lily parecer outra criancinha. E eu sei que não penso mais assim. Apesar dela continuar com o mesmo jeito de menina que sempre teve.

- Sirius.

- Quando disse que ia passar aqui pensei que ia ser de tarde. Pra gente ver o jogo.

- Nossa eu esqueci completamente do jogo.

Sirius me olhou achando esquisito. Deve ser esquisito mesmo. Eu adoro futebol.

- O que você andou fazendo a tarde toda?

- Cuidando de Lucy. Mel foi a um encontro com John Evans.

Sirius começou a rir na mesma hora.

- Aquela ruiva é inacreditável James. Então sua irmã está namorando?

- É o que ela disse.

Eu fiquei calado por um tempo esperando Sirius puxar assunto.

- Não vai me perguntar o resultado?

Hãn? Devo ter feito uma cara muito idiota porque fez Sirius rir de mim.

-Resultado? Que resultado?

- Do jogo James.

- Oh. Sim. Qual foi?

- O Manchester ganhou de um a zero.

- Que bom. – Eu disse e Sirius continuou me olhando estranho.

- Que bom? E não vai perguntar de quem foi o gol?

- Sirius no lugar de ficar tentando adivinhar o que eu quero saber por que não conta tudo logo.

- O que você fez hoje?- Sirius perguntou mudando completamente de assunto.

- Acordei já era uma hora. Mel saiu e eu fique com Lucy. Comemos uma pizza. Ficamos assistindo desenho. Quando era quase três e meia fomos com Lily a uma praça fazer um piquenique.

- Lily?

- Lucy gosta dela. – Respondi balançando os ombros.

- É deve gostar mesmo. – Sirius disse meio desconfiado. Só não sei desconfiado do que. – Você nem conhecia ela há uma semana. Quantas vezes vocês já se viram mesmo de lá pra cá?

Sirius perguntou tentando insinuar alguma coisa. De sábado pra cá, a gente foi ao parque no sábado. Teve o jantar da mamãe na quarta. O show do Regulus na sexta. Festa ontem. E hoje o dia todo. Pra ser sincero nem as garotas com quem eu normalmente saio chego a ver tantas vezes.

- Mel e Lucy gostam muito dela. – Disse minimizando o fato de ter passado tanto tempo na companhia dela. – E o presente do Remus?- perguntei. Por algum motivo o assunto tava começando a me incomodar.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia em relação a isso ainda cara. Você podia pedir ajuda pra Mel. Ou pra _Lily._ – Sirius disse e eu não gostei do tom que ele usou.

- Lily Evans? – Ouvi Regulus perguntar enquanto entrava na sala.

- É. – Sirius respondeu. – Ela te acha um tremendo babaca.

- Eu sei. Trote de novatos. Foi só uma brincadeira. – Regulus disse enquanto girava os olhos. – De qualquer jeito ela é muito bonita. E mais velha. Inteligente e tem dois guarda costas particulares. Resumindo ela não ia dá bola pra mim mesmo. Mas, os caras da banda ficaram perguntando de onde você a conhecia.

- Por quê?

- Tem certeza que você ouviu a descrição que eu acabei de fazer? A diferença é que eu me manco. Uns e outros...

- Sei. Sei.

- Então?

- Então o que Regulus?

- De onde vocês a conhecem Sirius?

- Ela é vizinha da Mel. Sendo mais especifico o pai dela é namorado da Melissa.

Regulus me olhou por um segundo.

- Isso te torna quase um tio dela.

- Não seja idiota. – Ouvi Sirius resmungar. E era exatamente o que eu queria dizer.

- Que seja. Vocês sabem se ela ta saindo com o Dumbledore?

- Matt Dumbledore?- Sirius perguntou.

- Não Albus Dumbledore. Lógico que é o Matt.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Porque é o que todo mundo acha.

Todo mundo acha? Por que todo mundo acharia uma coisa dessas?

- A gente não sabe tanta coisa dela assim. Quer dizer, eu não sei pelo menos. Mas, acho que não. O pai dela parece meio bravo. Se você visse o olhar zangado que ele lançou pro James ontem.

- O que vocês fizeram ontem à noite? – Regulus perguntou arqueando as duas sobrancelhas, Oh mente poluída.

- Dançamos no jantar do Ridle. Nada de mais. – Respondi fazendo pouco caso

- Bom eu conheço meia dúzia de caras que não se importariam de estar no seu lugar ontem.

- Você ta virando uma garota fofoqueira Regulus. – Sirius reclamou. – Vá fazer alguma coisa. Estudar por exemplo.

Regulus saiu e eu fiquei pensando o que teria de verdade entre Lily Evans e Matt Dumbledore. Eles pareciam somente amigos na sexta. O tal Scott não sairia com os dois se eles fossem um casal. Pelo menos eu acho que não.

**Reviews**

**Vamos ter uma pequena passagem de tempo na fic no próximo capítulo. Pras coisas andarem um pouco mais rápido. E Lily e Mel vão começar a desconfiar do trabalho do John Evans. Mas, isso são cenas do próximo capítulo. Esse foi pra fechar o que eu chamo da primeira fase da fic. A parte do entrosamento dos personagens e tudo mais.**

**Srta ally- Eu achei que o John e a Mel só saiam com um empurrãozinho. Quem melhor pra isso do que a Lily? O próximo capítulo é mais ação, mas o cap. 8 já vai ter um clima entre o James e a Lily. Nem que seja unilateral. =X**

**Alice. Imagine se não adorasse né? Maluca, neurótica e mole? Se começarem a ler tuas reviews eu vou ficar desmoralizada. Eu acho que vou começar a te desconsiderar.**

**Srta. Rosadas – Eu me esforço pra atualizar rápido porque eu sei por conhecimento de causa como é ruim esperar muito. = D Mas, espero que minha pressa não torne o capítulo ruim.**

**Maga do 4 – John e Mel teve. Teve cena do Jay e da Lily. Teve até Regulus e Sirius. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. ;D Tio Jay é lasca não? Quando eu pensei na Mel e John eu pensei logo nesse tipo de situação.**

**Carla Luisa – Valeu mesmo. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Meu casal favorito é Lily e James também. =D Nos meus favoritos tem um monte de fic dos dois. Que eu indicaria. **

**Lia Lopes – Eu acho que todo mundo gosta de review. Mas, acontece que eu fico mole quando leio review. No final das contas essa chantagem acaba funcionando mesmo. =) O único problema é que toda vez que eu escrevo o capítulo fico achando que vou decepcionar todo mundo. Mas, dx quieto. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da estó coisa que não gostar pode dizer também. Críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas.**

**Milinha Cullen Potter – Que bom que ta gostando.E que ache que eu escrevo bem. No tempo do colégio eu detestava escrever texto narrativo porque achava muito difícil. Hoje faço porque eu gosto. Vai entender? Eu calculo uns dezoito capítulos. Eu dividi a fic em três partes. Esse cap encerra a primeira fase. Mas, eu meio que planejo uma continuação da fic. Caso eu desista pode ser que essa fic chegue a vinte capítulos. Mas, pode mudar também. Se eu achar que precise de mais capítulos. Ou que a história em si mereça mais capítulos. Aceito sugestões. ;D**

**Obrigada a todos que lêem e acompanham. Aos que deixaram reviews e favoritaram a fic. Valeu mesmo. =****


	8. Capítulo VII

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu acho que poderia matar Severus Snape com minhas próprias mãos agora mesmo. Pra ser bem sincera eu não poderia. Eu não teria coragem. Mas, que eu gostaria, eu com certeza gostaria. Ele tem sido simplesmente abusivo com meu pai. Eu pensei que a Inglaterra tivesse abolido a escravidão.

Melissa também está bem revoltada. Ele teve que sair mais cedo no casamento de Remus Lupin e me deixou como acompanhante de Mel. Eles estão namorando a pouco mais de um mês e meio e meu pai praticamente não tem tido tempo pra ela. Nem pra mim. Mas, eu sou uma filha bem compreensiva nesse sentido. Eu só acho que Snape está levando meu pai à exaustão. Fisicamente e emocionalmente. Ele tem estado tão abatido na ultima semana.

Meu pai sempre foi muito comprometido com o que faz. Eu me lembro da única briga que eu ouvi entre meus pais. Foi pouco antes da mamãe falecer. Ela dizia que ele tinha que parar de se sentir responsável por tudo. Que aquele era o trabalho dele não a vida dele e ele não precisava tentar carregar o mundo nas costas. Então papai disse pra ela que do trabalho dele dependia muitas vidas.

E pra o bem do meu pai e do relacionamento mais gracinha que eu já vi nos últimos anos Lily Evans vai entrar em ação. Eu só não sei ainda fazendo o que.

- Lily o que você acha que pode fazer?

- Eu não faço idéia **ainda** Matt. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa eu tenho que descobrir com o que meu pai anda trabalhando ultimamente.

Matt e eu estamos sentados num banco numa praça perto do colégio. Estamos esperando Scott terminar o treino pra podermos fazer um trabalho. O último antes das férias de natal. Isso é realmente tão emocionante. A única coisa nada emocionante é o inverno. Tão frio. Minha pele está seca, meus lábios rachados, o cachecol me deixa sufoca e o chapéu me dá cócegas nas orelhas. Matt, entretanto fica uma gracinha com todos esses casacos.

- Lily, eu estive pensando. – Matt começou e parou. Ele sempre enrola pra falar coisas sérias. – Dizem por ai que Severus Snape tem defendidos todos os possíveis comensais da morte. Pode ser por isso que seu pai esteja assim. Quer dizer toda carnificina que eles andam fazendo deixa qualquer um assim. Se seu pai tiver que defender alguém que ele saiba que é culpado.

- Meu pai jamais defenderia um deles.

- Lily, é o trabalho dele.

- Ele pediria demissão e passaria pro outro lado. Eu conheço meu pai.

- Mas, existe ética profissional Lily.

- E existe ética moral. – Eu disse começando a me exaltar.

- Ei, ei o que houve por aqui? O casal vinte ta tendo uma briga por acaso? – Scott perguntou fazendo graça. Casal vinte é como eu e Matt aparentemente estamos sendo chamados em Hogwarts. Às vezes eu acho que Scott está tentando tornar esse titulo real, mas eu só deixo de lado. Eu descobri que eu e Matt não poderíamos ser mais do que amigos. E eu tenho um plano pra continuarmos desse jeito. Mas, primeiro eu preciso ajudar meu pai.

- Matt, acha que meu pai está defendendo comensais da morte.

- Eu não disse isso Lily.

Eu lancei meu olhar mais duro pra ele antes dele suspirar e desistir de possíveis discussões. Foi exatamente por isso que eu descobri que a gente não faria um bom par. Matt é simplesmente tranqüilo de mais pra mim. Pra relacionamentos eu preciso de alguém mais passional.

- Lily. Você sabe que isso é possível?

- Você também não Scott. Papai não está fazendo isso. E eu vou descobrir isso hoje.

- O que? Como você pretende fazer isso? Você mesma disse que não tinha papéis importantes no quarto dele.

- Disse. Por isso mesmo eu vou a firma dele hoje. E vou olhar o cofre. E no computador dele.

- Você tem a senha do cofre? E do computador?

- Não, mas vou descobrir.

- Você sabe que me assusta às vezes não é? Tem horas que eu chego a esquecer que você não é uma garota normal.

- Ei, como assim eu não sou uma garota normal?

- Garotas normais não investigam o próprio pai. Não invadem computadores. Não assaltam cofres. E principalmente não têm QI de 180, que as permite fazer tudo isso.

- Que seja. Vocês vão me ajudar de qualquer jeito.

- Lily, em que tipo de confusão você vai meter a gente?

- Nada de mais por enquanto. Mas, vocês fiquem avisados que se eu precisar eu vou chamar. Agora vamos fazer logo esse trabalho. Preciso sair daqui antes das seis.

- Lily já são quatro horas.

- Eu sei, mas o trabalho é rápido.

- São trinta questões da Mcgonagal.

-Vamos fazer logo isso. Vocês reclamam tanto.

Conseguimos terminar cinco horas o trabalho.

- Eu disse que era rápido.

- Você fez quase tudo sozinha sua maluca.

- Que seja. Agora preciso ir.

No caminho passei numa padaria e comprei algumas coisas. Eu vou visitar meu pai no trabalho preciso de uma desculpa.

Quando cheguei ao prédio em que ele trabalha tive que me identificar na recepção. Recebi um crachá e subi pro décimo sexto andar.

Quando cheguei na sala dele me deparei com uma secretária que devia ter uns quarenta anos e era relativamente bonita. Mas, não tanto quanto Mel. E ela usava uma aliança que eu reparei.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde. – Ela respondeu má humorada sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. Educação mandou lembrança.

- Eu poderia falar com John Evans?

- Ele está bem ocupado agora. Quem eu devo anunciar? – Ela perguntou ainda sem olhar direito pra mim, enquanto digitava alguma coisa no computador.

- Diga a ele que é a Lily.

- Lily? Lily do que? – Ela perguntou finalmente olhando pra mim e com a sobrancelha direita arqueada.

- Lily Evans.

Ela de repente pareceu ficar meio nervosa.

- Evans? Eu hum. Você é a esposa dele?

Eu tive vontade de rir da mulher. Ela por acaso não reparou no meu uniforme? Ou na minha cara?

- Não. Eu sou a filha dele.

- Filha? Eu não fazia idéia que ele tinha uma filha.

E por que exatamente ela deveria saber disso? Mulherzinha esquisita. Ela pareceu ficar muito interessada nesse fato. Eu vou averiguar essa mulher também.

- Senhora?

- Rosier. Helena Rosier. Eu vou falar com seu pai senhorita Evans. Qual é o assunto?

Como é? Que mulher curiosa.

- Assunto particular senhora Rosier.

Ela pareceu não gostar muito do que eu falei. Grandes coisas eu não gostei muito dela também.

- Olá, papai.

- Lily? O que está fazendo aqui?- Papai perguntou meio desconcertado com minha presença ali.

- Vim trazer comida. Você não tem aparecido nem pra comer. Estou ficando preocupada.

Ele parecia preocupado e ficava olhando na direção da porta o tempo todo.

- Então que horas você vai pra casa hoje?

- Eu não sei querida tenho tido muito trabalho por aqui. – Ele disse enquanto eu circulava a mesa dele. Vi ele fechar muito rápido todos os documentos que ele tinha aberto no notebook. Meu pai definitivamente está escondendo alguma coisa de mim.

- Isso eu reparei. – Disse me fazendo de boba. Como se ele fosse cair nessa. – Então eu vou pra casa agora. Qualquer coisa que precisar...

- Não se preocupe. E obrigada pelo lanche meu amor.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e sai da sala. Dei uma averiguada no ambiente. Havia muitos advogados por ali. Alguns eu diria que são bem esquisitos, aliás.

Certo, eu vou pra casa agora tentar abrir o cofre. O notebook está com ele praticamente o tempo todo, mas eu posso dar um jeito nisso mais tarde. E eu vou procurar descobrir alguma coisa sobre o chefe dele. O tal Snape. E sobre essa secretária esquisita, porque eu não fui com a cara dela.

No caminho de casa me toquei que mesmo que conseguisse abrir o cofre teria problemas porque não daria tempo de analisar os documentos.

- Alo, Matt?

- Lily?

- Eu disse que ligaria se precisasse.

- O que foi?

-Será que você e Scott poderiam estar lá em casa em uma hora. Com um scanner de preferência.

- Você é rápida em nos meter em problemas.

- Relaxa Matt. Meu pai não vai me processar.

- Espero que não.

Os meninos chegaram e eu já estava testando possíveis senhas.

- O que você ta tentando ai?

- O dia do primeiro beijo dos meus pais. Não é uma data oficial. E só quem sabe somos nós dois. 15/03/89

- Se ele quer manter você longe do cofre e conhece você não colocou a data do primeiro beijo.

- Mas, provavelmente fez um anagrama. Ele sabe como eu sou preguiçosa. Ele não deve achar que eu chegaria a tanto. Eu normalmente não chegaria.

- Você acha que seu pai embaralhou os dígitos? Mas, isso nos dá centenas de possibilidades.

- 720 possibilidades pra ser mais exata.

- E você vai testar todas elas?

- Espero que não.

- Como você pode saber que não ta repetindo? Você não ta anotando nada.

- Eu perderia muito tempo assim. Eu criei um padrão pras tentativas.

Scott me olhou como se eu fosse louca e instalou o scanner no meu notebook.

- Isso. Consegui. Agora esperem. Meu pai é metódico de mais, se eu tirar as folhas de ordem ele percebe.

Tinha muitos documentos dentro do cofre. Eu tomei o máximo cuidado que tive e comecei a tirar copias dos documentos.

- E se seu pai chegar? Sabe, ele conseguiu assustar bastante a gente da outra vez.

- Ele não vai chegar agora Quando eu estive no escritório dei uma olhada na agenda dele e tinha uma reunião com o chefe às sete e vinte.

- Ele deixou você olhar?

- Lógico que não. Mas, foi rápido.

Quando por fim terminamos tudo eu guardei tudo de volta e fechei o cofre.

- Vocês querem jantar? Eu estou morrendo de fome e a essa hora Melissa já deve ter voltada da padaria com Lucy. – Eu confio nos dois, mas queria ler aqueles documentos tranqüilamente, quando estivesse sozinha.

- Quero. Eu estou faminto.

Eu fui preparar a janta e deixei os meninos na sala assistindo televisão.

- Como você pretende pegar o notebook dele?

- eu vou trocar pelo meu amanhã de manhã. Eu vou matar as aulas da manhã, mas, vai ser por uma boa causa. Eu devo ter uma hora até ele perceber e vir trocar.

- Ele não vai desconfiar que você fez isso?

- Ele vai ter certeza Matt. Mas, eu posso agüentar o castigo. - Disse enquanto piscava o olho.

- E como pretende descobrir alguma coisa sobre o chefe dele?

- Com James Potter.

Por algum motivo Matt não gostou muito disso. Matt só passou algumas horas perto de James, mas parece não gostar muito dele. O motivo eu não faço idéia de qual seja. Estão batendo na porta. Deve ser Mel porque o porteiro não anunciou ninguém.

- Olá Mel. Pequena Lucy.

- Oi Lily. Hum, seu pai chegou?

- Ainda não Melissa. Eu fui ao escritório dele hoje.

Melissa me olhou por um segundo interessada.

- Como são as coisas por lá?

- Normal.

- Ele tem uma secretária?

Oh não. Melissa está com ciúmes? Meu pai não tem tempo pra uma namorada quem dirá pra duas.

- Tem. Muito mal educada por sinal. – Eu vi Melissa ficar mais tranqüila com essa informação. Mulheres apaixonadas podem ser tão neuróticas.

- Oh Olá rapazes. – Mel cumprimentou os meninos e Lucy correu pra abraçar Scott. Lucy adorou Scott.

Nessa hora voltaram a bater na porta.

- Ola Lily. Mel está ai?

- Boa noite James. Está sim. Pode entrar.

Fomos em direção a sala e encontramos os outros.

- Lily nós estamos indo. Obrigado pelo jantar. Estava uma delicia. – Ouvi Matt falar. James está olhando esquisito pra Matt agora.

**Narrado por Melissa Potter**

- Quer dizer que você cozinha mesmo? – Ouvi James perguntar. Não que eu estivesse muito atenta a conversa. É só que estou preocupada com John. E Lily também, dá pra ver na cara dela.

- Lógico que sim. – Ela respondeu, mas não com a costumeira voz brincalhona. Ela parecia meio angustiada. Assim como eu. James reparou pelo visto.

- Lucy porque não deixamos as duas aqui e você me mostra aquele desenho novo que você ganhou.

Lucy concordou e os dois foram embora.

- Eu ando muito preocupada com seu pai. Não é só a falta de tempo. É que ele tem estado abatido.

- É eu sei. Mas, eu to meio que investigando isso.

- O que você ta fazendo?

Ela pareceu me olhar por um instante. Decidindo se ia me contar ou não. Só que agora não tem mais volta. Como dizia minha avó, _ajoelhou tem que rezar._

Ela entrou e voltou com o notebook dela.

- Esses são os documentos que ele guarda no cofre. Eu vou ver se descubro com o que ele anda trabalhando.

- Hum. Lily como você pode ter tanta certeza que é o trabalho? Ele pode ter sei lá. Se arrependido de estar comigo ou qualquer coisa assim. – Lily me olhou como se eu fosse louca, mas isso vem me angustiando muito na ultima semana. Por que se no inicio eu achava que estava me apaixonando por ele agora eu tenho plena certeza que estou completamente apaixonada.

- Não seja boba. Meu pai anda esquisito desde que chegou em Londres. É o trabalho. Disso eu tenho certeza só tenho que descobrir o que.

- Lily mesmo que você descubra, o que você acha que pode fazer?

- Eu só vou saber o que **vou fazer **depois de descobrir.

Lily é assim. Acha que pode resolver todos os problemas que a cercam. Pra ser sincera às vezes ela faz isso parecer verdade.

- Ah sim. Mamãe está confirmando a presença das pessoas no natal e quer saber se você pretende convidar alguém.

- Como? Convidar alguém? Mel eu acho que eu sou intrusa o suficiente.

- Não seja boba. Você é praticamente da família.

Lily pareceu voltar ao normal. Porque deu um sorrisinho

- Isso é realmente um barato sabe. Ceia de natal. Se Severus Snape pensar em perturbar meu pai eu juro que eu mesma cuido dele.

- E eu ajudo. – Completei e começamos a rir. Esse natal parece que vai ser o melhor dos últimos anos. E Lily compartilha essa perspectiva comigo.

- Eu posso saber do que as mulheres mais lindas de Londres estão rindo?

Eu não sei o que me fez arrepiar primeiro. A presença dele. O olhar dele. A voz dele. Ou só o fato dele ter dito:_ As mulheres mais lindas de Londres_. Eu fico tão ridiculamente boba perto dele. Lily, porém pareceu ter alguma idéia ou coisa assim. Porque ela de um sorriso maroto antes de continuar.

- Mel, veio nos chamar pra jantar.

- Mesmo? – O pai dela perguntou pra mim. O que danado essa garota ta aprontado?

- É. E vai ser ótimo pra vocês irem. Eu só lamento não poder ir também.- O que? – Acabei de jantar e tenho que terminar um trabalho de Mcgonagal.

Ela não foi se encontrar com os meninos justamente pra fazer esse trabalho?

- Seria realmente bom. – Ouvi John dizer sincero. Ele parece tão cansado. Eu poderia achar que Lily só queria que eu saísse um pouco com o pai dela, mas eu conheço Lily, ela vai fazer alguma coisa. - Eu vou trocar de roupa. Tudo bem Melissa?

- Claro. – Eu disse e assim que ele entrou virei pra Lily.

- O que você ta aprontando?

- Eu vou olhar o computador dele. Eu ia fazer de qualquer jeito. Você só vai me livrar de um castigo. Demore pelo menos uma hora e meia. Você podia aproveitar que seu irmão ta ai e sair sozinha com papai. James pode olhar Lucy.

A idéia não pareceu tão ruim.

- Certo. Eu vou pegar minha bolsa e um casaco. Se seu pai aparecer diga que num instante desço.

- Ok.

Quando estava saindo Matt e Scott se preparavam pra bater de novo na porta.

- Olá rapazes. Algum problema?

- Não. Apenas esquecemos o scanner.

- Vocês esqueceram um scanner? – Eu perguntei achando a idéia meio absurda.

- Matt saiu com tanta pressa, que felizmente a cabeça dele é grudada. – Scott completou meio mal humorado. Adolescentes.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

-Meninos?

- Esquecemos o Scanner.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara bem idiota pros dois estarem rindo, mas qual é, eles saíram tão apressados há dois minutos que pareciam ter algo realmente importante pra fazer.

- Scott? Matt? O que estão fazendo aqui?- Ouvi meu pai perguntar desconfiado. Droga.

- O trabalho pai. Que tenho que terminar da Mcgonagal.

- Oh certo. Cadê Melissa?

- Subiu pra buscar umas coisas. Você vá buscá-la lá.

Meu pai olhou esquisito. Mas, saiu de casa.

- Nós terminamos o trabalho Lily. – Scott disse como se eu fosse louca.

- Eu sei disso. Mel vai levar papai pra jantar e eu vou olhar o computador dele agora.

- Essa idéia parece mais segura que a outra que você tinha. Agora acho melhor irmos.

- Vocês não podem ir agora. Meu pai vai estranhar se sair e os carros de vocês não estiverem lá em baixo.

Então fomos todos pro escritório e eu peguei o notebook dele. Eu sei que isso não é muito humilde, mas eu realmente sei lidar com computadores.

- Sabe a idéia em si já me deixava preocupado. Mas quando eu vejo você abrindo cofres e invadindo computadores eu realmente fico com medo de você.

Girei os olhos enquanto me concentrava no que tinha que fazer. Eu podia não ter outra chance tão cedo. Foram quase quarenta minutos pra conseguir abrir tudo. O que pra mim é um tempo absurdo. Eu já estava ficando nervosa. O que pode ter aqui?

- OH MEU DEUS.

Eu devo ter gritado porque os meninos deram um pulo.

- O que foi Lily?

Eu ouvi Scott perguntar, mas não consegui assimilar o que ele tinha dito. Era tão surreal o que eu estava vendo que parecia coisa de cinema.

- Nada, nada mesmo. Acho melhor vocês irem embora. Meu pai já deve estar chegando. – Eu dizia muito rápido e os meninos me olharam esquisito. Eles não precisavam ir. Meu pai sabia que os dois estavam por aqui. Mas, foram embora do mesmo jeito.

Eu lia tudo o mais rápido que podia, mas tava meio difícil absorver tanta informação.

- Lily Evans o que pensa que está fazendo? – Então eu virei e encarei meu pai. Que parecia mais em pânico do que bravo. E do lado dele Melissa parecia não ter sequer um pingo de sangue no rosto. As coisas realmente ficaram complicadas por aqui.

**Reviews...**

**Bom, Lily e Melissa vão descobrir algumas coisas no próximo capítulo. E vamos ter a ceia de natal. Eu simplesmente amo³ o natal e vou me esforçar ao máximo com o próximo capítulo. Esse capítulo não teve James, e eu senti falta dele. =( Eu sei que vocês também sentiram. Mas, era meio necessário isso agora. Em compensação no próximo... ( Vou deixar o suspense ok?)**

**Nessa – O capítulo cinco é o meu favorito até agora. Eu pensei no abraço sabe, mas preferi deixar pra um evento que ainda vai acontecer. Foi mais pra James, perceber que Lily também pode ser bem frágil. E foi realmente um ponto de ciúmes no final do capítulo seis. Só que James não percebeu ainda. Mas, ele vai notar. =D**

**Milinha Cullen Potter – É eu to me esforçando pra escrever uma fic mais ou menos longa. Mas, quando chegar mais pra frente eu vou querer a opinião de vocês sobre o fim da fic. Quando exatamente ela deve terminar. É porque eu tenho uma idéia pra uma possível continuação, que pode simplesmente ser inserida nessa fic. Não sei ainda. ******

**Brenda Black Cullen – Muito boa? Obrigada. Isso é muito gentil. E olha um capítulo ai. Não quero deixar ninguém no desespero. ;D**

**Alice – Eu to atualizando o mais rápido possível e vou continuar. E você não merece nenhuma carinha. ¬¬**

**Maga do 4 –Reg zoando Sirius? É bem coisa de irmão mesmo não? Eu pelo menos adoro zoar minha irmã que mora comigo. John e Mel são bem bonitinhos não? Eu acho que quando a gente ta apaixonado a gente parece adolescente. Eu não sou nenhuma velha, mas já passei da adolescência e continuo achando isso. *_***

**Lyns King - Esse cap nem teve Jay e Lily ;( Mas ele precisava ser escrito. Não se preocupe eles voltam com força total. Manifestação de apoio serve total. Nem que seja um oi, li o capítulo. Sério mesmo. Fico muito feliz. E de coisas estranhas eu sou doutorada não se preocupe. =D**

**Biele BlackMoon – Não é o Lucios Malfoy, mas é da corja dele. Você presta atenção mesmo nos detalhes não?=D Eu pensei que ninguém ia dar corda pro cara. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Leitoras são sempre bem vindas. *__***

**Aline Cullen – Ficar sem internet eh uma droga. Eu não postei esse capítulo ontem justamente por causa disso. Fiquei sem internet o final de semana quase todo. Espero que continue gostando da fic. Você foi uma das primeiras leitoras e espero que continue acompanhando até o fim. *_***

E ai quem vai ser a review número 30? =D


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

- Eu acho que precisamos conversar. – Meu pai resolveu dizer depois de cinco minutos de total silêncio. Melissa parece bem nervosa. Isso porque ela ainda não sabe de nada.

- É acho que sim papai.

Estamos todos sentados no sofá agora. Meu pai está com Melissa do lado dele e eu estou na poltrona. Ele não está realmente bravo. Eu diria que ele está angustiado.

- Sua mãe sempre disse que isso iria acontecer. Quando ela já estava desenganada pelos médicos. Ela costumava dizer que eu passaria da hora de contar a verdade pra você e você com certeza descobriria sozinha. – Papai disse meio nostálgico. Eu acho que ela superestimou minha inteligência. Porque eu não to entendo tudo muito bem ainda. Ou simplesmente _não queira entender_.

- Hum. John talvez você prefira que eu deixe vocês dois sozinhos. – Melissa disse compreensiva. É isso que eu admiro nela. Ela está visivelmente curiosa. E sabe que isso é com certeza importante. Mas, ela não vai forçar a barra. Ao contrário de mim ela só quer saber aquilo que for contado a ela.

-Não Melissa. Eu confio em você. – Papai disse seguro e eu pude ver uma ponta de sorriso em Mel. Oh meu Deus eu acho que ela vai chorar. - E eu acho que você tem o direito de saber.

- Então eu acho melhor o senhor começar a contar papai. Porque eu realmente tenho muitas perguntas a fazer.

- Certo. Mas, primeiro eu preciso que entendam que tudo que for dito aqui é extremamente confidencial.

Nós duas apenas acenamos com a cabeça. Eu sei que não é o momento, mas eu estou me sentindo naqueles filmes da máfia agora.

- Certo. Eu sou realmente formado em direito querida. Conheci sua mãe na faculdade e toda essa parte é verdade. Mas, eu nunca cheguei a realmente exercer a profissão. – O que?– Eu sou agente secreto do governo americano.

Ele falou e ficou calado. Ainda bem. Eu vou precisar de algum tempo pra digerir essa informação. Ele disse que é o que?

- Como? Eu acho que não entendi o que quis dizer. – Melissa disse tão ou mais chocada que eu.

- Eu sou um agente secreto. Treinado. E espero que entendam o quão séria é essa informação. Fora sua mãe ninguém nunca soube disso Lily. E eu sei que posso confiar em vocês.

Oh não. Eu estou vendo lágrimas em Melissa. Mas, isso com certeza é uma baita prova de amor não? Eu acho que sim pelo menos.

- Isso provavelmente explica tantas informações sobre comensais da morte no seu computador. E-mails de todo canto do mundo. Fotos. – Eu disse finalmente entendendo algumas coisas.

- Foi exatamente por isso que viemos para Londres. Pra investigar essa facção. Eles tem se tornado de importância extrema.

- Então você ta investigando esses malucos terroristas?- Melissa perguntou agora muito preocupada.

Isso explica todo o estresse que estamos vivendo desde que chegamos em Londres. É visível que não se teve avanços nas investigações. A Inglaterra está virando um verdadeiro caos.

- E o que você faz no escritório de Severus Snape? Eu sei que o senhor trabalha lá. Eu **estive** lá.

- Eu estou disfarçado. Infiltrado.

- E como você faz com seu chefe? Você tem que trabalhar. Mostrar resultados. E o cara só vive no seu pé. Ele está sempre ligando. O senhor tem o que? Uma vida dupla como o super homem?

Eu perguntei meio tentando quebrar o clima nervoso. Acho que funcionou que Mel parou de chorar e meu pai deu um dos seus famosos sorrisos de canto. Mas, depois ele tornou a ficar sério.

- Isso é segredo de trabalho Lily, Severus Snape é a nossa fonte mais importante.

- O que? Aquele morcego está ajudando? A única coisa que se fala em Londres é em como ele tem livrado aqueles malditos da cadeia. O que ele pode realmente saber?

Meu pai me olhou severo antes de continuar.

- Não se deixe levar por aparências ou pelo o que os outros falam. De qualquer jeito são peixes pequenos. Nós temos que nos focar na cabeça da organização. E quando conseguirmos pegá-lo tudo estará resolvido. – Ele disse ignorando minha última pergunta e a mais importante.

- E o quão perto vocês estão de fazer isso?

- Pra ser sincero não muito. – Meu pai respondeu e suspirou cansado. Eu já desconfiava disso.

- Por que tantos documentos sobre o Ridle? O que eram aqueles documentos? O que...

- Questões internas. – Meu pai me cortou. - Eu não vou voltar a discutir detalhes do caso com vocês duas. – Ele disse firme. – Eu só acho que vocês têm direito de saber do que se trata. Mas, de agora em diante eu espero que você saiba que eu não admito intromissões no meu trabalho Lily Evans.

-Ok. Ok – Eu disse, mas papai e Mel me olharam desconfiados. Qual é? Eu não vou realmente deixar papai sozinho nessa. E de qualquer jeito minha primeira missão foi concluída. Eu já sei no que ele está trabalhando. Eu nunca mais vou chegar perto desse computador. Mas, ainda tenho os documentos do cofre.

**Narrado por James Potter**

- Você comprou os presentes? – Sirius me perguntou do outro lado, da sala de reuniões.

- Quase todos. Mas, eu estive pensando. Você acha que eu deveria comprar alguma coisa pro meu mais novo cunhado? – Me virei pra Sirius aguardando a resposta. Mas, eu realmente estou em dúvida se deveria comprar alguma coisa pra Lily.

- Não sei cara. Melhor comprar. Se ele te der alguma coisa você dá o presente pra ele. – Sirius disse tranqüilo. – E quanto à filha dele o que pensa em fazer?

Eu não gosto do tom que Sirius tem usado pra falar de Lily.

- Como assim?

- Vai comprar um presente pra ela? Ela é quase sua sobrinha.

- Ela não é minha sobrinha Sirius. Nem quase. – Eu disse bravo. Eu não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. Eu só sou muito novo pra ser tio dela.

- Tá ta que seja. Mas, e ai? Vai comprar um presente pra ela?

- Eu não decidi ainda. – Resolvi ser sincero. Talvez ele pudesse me ajudar com isso. - Quer dizer, ela é da família agora não? E é uma amiga. É a melhor amiga da minha irmã. Mel sempre compra presentes pra você e Remus. Mas, pode ser que ela ache estranho. O que você acha?

- Eu não vejo problemas em você comprar um presente pra ela. Mas, você faz idéia do que comprar?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, porém os outros sócios de Sirius chegaram. Eu sou o advogado dele. E ele acha bom eu estar por perto nesse tipo de reunião. Não que eu realmente entenda alguma coisa a respeito disso.

Foi realmente difícil comprar todos os presentes. Mas, Lucy me ajudou com alguns. Em troca comprei a boneca que ela queria. Mamãe estava realmente animada com a ceia de natal. Mas, eu acho que o principal motivo é que ela finalmente ia conhecer John Evans. Ela ainda não tinha tido essa oportunidade.

Melissa chegou quase trinta minutos depois de mim. E eles faziam um retrato de uma família bonita, daquelas de comercial de margarina. Mel vinha de mãos dadas com John. Lily e Lucy vinham atrás dando gostosas risadas.

- Sua irmã parece bem feliz. – Sirius comentou do meu lado. Nós estávamos vendo todos aqueles cumprimentos e apresentações meio de longe.

- Eu só a vi tão feliz quando Lucy nasceu. – Eu disse contente. – Nessas horas você não tem vontade disso?

- Vontade do que James?

- De casar. Ter filhos. – Na mesma hora, chegaram Remus e Liz. Os dois estão radiantes desde o casamento. Sirius pareceu pensar por um minuto antes de descartar a idéia.

- Não mesmo cara. Casamento não é pra mim. E filhos. Bom Remus vai ter um em breve. A gente pega emprestado quando der essa vontade. – Ele disse isso e eu ri. Então voltei a prestar atenção na entrada. Remus cumprimentava mamãe e Mel agora.

Lucy tinha corrido pra brincar com algumas crianças presentes. E Lily agora, conversava com a mamãe. A última vez que vi Lily foi quando estive no apartamento dela por menos de dez minutos a quase uma semana atrás. Naquela ocasião eu encontrei os amigos de Hogwarts dela. Ela tinha feito um jantar pra eles. Mas, parece que faz muito mais tempo.

- Feliz natal. – Eu disse assim que os atingi.

- Feliz natal querido irmãozinho. – Melissa disse e me deu um beijo. Liz me deu um abraço e Lily Evans me deu um de seus sorrisos. Só então reparei papai sair em direção da cozinha carregando uma travessa com algum tipo de doce.

- O que é aquilo? – Perguntei curioso.

- Lily fez. – Minha irmã disse orgulhosa como se ela mesma tivesse feito. – É pra sobremesa. É divino.

Eu olhei pra Lily que parecia encabulada e não retornou o olhar.

- E vocês vão ter coragem de comer?- Perguntei pra chatear. Lily então virou pra mim e estreitou os olhos.

-James. – Mamãe disse parecendo meio nervosa, mas todos nós começamos a rir.

Quando todos começaram a se dispersar pela sala pra cumprimentar as pessoas, só restamos eu e Lily.

- Vejo então que sobramos.

- Eu não sobrei James. – Ela disse fingindo indignação. – E então como andam as coisas?

Ela perguntou enquanto percorria os olhos pela sala. E parecia realmente contente com tudo aquilo.

- Vão bem. E você o que tem feito?

- Nada. Isso não é ótimo? – Ela perguntou e eu assenti.

A conversa parecia tão superficial. E isso estava começando a me incomodar. Eu queria realmente conversar com ela. Por que será que isso tava parecendo tão complicado? Eu vi Regulus entrando. Eu não esperava que ele fosse vir. Sirius vai ficar contente, mesmo que não admita.

- Então? – Ouvi nossas vozes perguntarem juntas e começamos a rir.

- Isso ta meio patético sabe? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. – A gente sempre fala sem parar. Geralmente pegando no pé um do outro. Mas, isso é irrelevante.

- Era nisso que eu estava pensando. Então senhorita Evans? Quer dizer que você fez um doce?

- Eu achei que seria legal. Sua mãe é tão gentil recebendo a gente aqui. Há pelo menos quatro natais somos somente eu, papai e um pequeno jantar que eu mesma faço. Abrimos os presentes e ficamos assistindo televisão. Isso aqui é simplesmente incrível.

Eu não sei exatamente porque, mas toda vez que ela conta alguma coisa do tipo eu fico meio surpreso. Acho que é a primeira impressão que eu tive dela ainda não passou. Nem nunca vai passar, porque eu sei que tem um lado forte e decidido dentro dela. Eu só tenho que me habituar com o lado frágil que eu sei que ela também tem.

- Você não precisava ter feito nada. Mas, eu não vou reclamar. Vai ser minha chance de descobrir se você realmente cozinha alguma coisa.

- Por que não fazemos uma aposta? – Ela perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Isso parece interessante.

- E quem vai decidir se está bom mesmo sou eu?

- Lógico que não Potter. – Ela disse enquanto girava os olhos. – Remus e Liz me parecem os mais indicados.

- Porque eles são educados de mais e vão dizer que está uma delícia.

- Certo. – Ela bufou. – Então contaremos com Sirius Black pra decidir isso. Mas, pra assegurar isenção, você não sai do meu lado James. Eu não vou deixar você falar com seu amigo.

- Eu jamais faria isso. – Disse convicto e ela deu uma risada. – Ei eu tenho credibilidade sabia? Mas, tudo bem. Eu sei que você vive procurando maneiras pra ficar o tempo todo do meu lado. Primeiro no Jantar do Ridle. Essa noite.

Por incrível que pareça eu vi Lily Evans ficar sem graça. E isso é inédito pra mim. Mas, eu reparei nas orelhas vermelhas, antes dela cobrir com os cabelos.

- E o que vamos apostar? – Ela perguntou mudando o assunto.

- Bom. Se você for mesmo uma cozinheira decente eu posso comprar uma forma de bolo pra você. – Eu disse fazendo graça e ela girou os olhos.

- E você não vai querer saber o que eu vou fazer com essa forma de bolo.

- Quanta grosseria. Ok ok. Se você não cozinhar tão bem quanto Mel insiste dizer você vai me ajudar com o presente da Lucy.

- Como?

- O presente de aniversário dela. É no inicio de janeiro. Eu quero comprar alguma coisa que ela realmente queira, mas quero que seja surpresa.

- Isso vai ser moleza James.

- E você vai comigo. Enfrentar lojas e vendedoras chatas. – Eu a vi fazer uma careta com essa perspectiva. Eu não faço questão disso. Mas, tinha que parecer um desafio não?

- Quem está querendo muito minha companhia agora? – Ela perguntou e piscou o olho.

Lily Evans é cheia de caras e bocas. Rolar os olhos, quando ouve alguma coisa absurda ou quando fica entediada. Piscar quando provoca alguém. Estreitar os olhos pra mostrar indignação. Mexer nos cabelos quando está impaciente. Morder os lábios quando está esperando.

– Agora quando eu ganhar, você vai me levar à festa das empresas Potter com você.

Ok por essa eu não esperava. A festa é só em fevereiro. Meu pai decidiu que vai se aposentar e deixar tudo em minhas mãos. Mas, Lily seria convidada de qualquer maneira.

- O que? Sabe eu estou começando a desconfiar que você realmente tem intenções românticas ao meu respeito Evans. Eu preciso te deixar avisada que eu não sou do tipo que tem relacionamentos sérios. – Disse brincando. Na verdade eu queria ver se descobria quais eram as intenções dela com essa novidade.

- Eu sei disso Potter. – Ela disse enquanto girava os olhos. Como assim sabe disso?- Mas, são assuntos particulares. Eu poderia chamar Matt ou Scott, mas eu preciso de alguém que conheça as pessoas- Ela concluiu baixo.

E me deixou extremamente curioso. Mas, tudo bem. Se ela quer ir comigo eu vou com ela. Eu não poderia ir com Mel mesmo já que agora ela tem um namorado. E eu não acho bom ela ir com Matt. Ou Scott também. E não pergunte o motivo.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu sei que isso foi meio loucura. Essa aposta. Mas, se por acaso o problema com os comensais ainda não estiver resolvido em fevereiro pode ser uma boa oportunidade de fazer contatos. Descobrir algumas coisas. E James como o novo diretor da Potter, vai precisar falar com todo mundo e eu vou estar do lado dele.

Oh Meu Deus. Como novo diretor da Potter ele vai chamar muita atenção. Inclusive dos jornais, Oh meu Deus. Eu estou completamente ferrada. Mas, agora já era.

-Então Potter?

- Tudo bem senhorita Evans. Estamos apostados.

Ele disse e sorriu. O sorriso dele é do tipo que justifica a burrice das mulheres se envolverem com um cara como ele. Porque ele pode ser um completo charme. Mas, é visivelmente avesso a compromissos.

- Lily Evans. – Ouvi a voz de Sirius Black. – Você está cada dia mais bonita. Será que isso é a aproximação da maioridade? – Sirius Black perguntou olhando pra James Potter e não pra mim. Maluco.

- Eu ainda estou a muitos meses da maioridade Sirius. Mas, obrigada pelo elogio.

- Você não precisa agradecer a verdade Lily. Será que eu posso apresentar você ao meu irmão? Esse é o completo babaca. Quer dizer esse é Regulus Black.

- Irmão do completo babaca primeiro. – Regulus disse enquanto bufava. – É um prazer Evans

- Olá Black.

- James, sua mãe pediu que eu viesse chamá-los. Vão começar a servir a ceia.

Então seguimos todos em direção a mesa. Eu sei que pode parecer besteira, mas quando todos sentaram pra jantar, conversando animadamente, todas aquelas vozes, foi realmente emocionante. E é difícil imaginar como eu tenho sido feliz em Londres. Apesar de tudo.

-Sabe Evans eu acho que a única pessoa que está tão emocionada com tudo isso é Lucy.

- Sabe Potter, vai ver por isso eu e ela nos damos tão bem. – Eu disse e fui me sentar do lado do meu pai e perto de Mel e Lucy. James sentou do meu lado. Segundo ele quando ele ganhasse a aposta não queria que eu apelasse alegando que ele tinha falado com Sirius.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo. James ficou conversando com Remus e Sirius e eu com Mel e papai. Quando a sobremesa foi servida eu vi Sirius colocar e James e eu ficamos esperando sua reação.

-A senhora se superou Tia Sara. Esse doce ta uma delicia.

Vi com o canto de olho James bufar.

- Obrigado Black. Mas, esse doce que está comendo foi uma gentileza de Lily Evans.

Ainda bem que cobri as orelhas com os cabelos. Tenho certeza que elas estão vermelhas agora.

-Isso é inacreditável Evans. Eu ainda vou achar alguma coisa que te torne uma criatura normal.

- Eu espero que não Sirius.

Logo todos retornaram a sala e eu fiquei acompanhada de James e seus pais conversando. Então eu vi chegar Dumbledore. E Matt o acompanhava.

- Feliz Natal. – Dumbledore falou.

- Feliz natal Albus. Não me diga que esse é Matt? – Ouvi a senhora Potter perguntar, mas ainda estava muito surpresa. Eu não esperava vê-lo aqui.

- Sim, Sara. Nós passamos aqui só pra desejar um feliz natal. Ainda temos que visitar alguns parentes. – Dumbledore falou sorrindo.

- Feliz natal, senhores Potter. – Matt disse. Então ele virou pra James e acenou com a cabeça. Depois fez um sinal que eu entendi que era pra segui-lo.

- Com licença. – Pedi e nos afastamos um pouco.

- Feliz Natal Matt. – Disse finalmente me recuperando do susto e dando um abraço nele.

- Feliz Natal Lily. Eu aproveitei que meu tio passaria aqui e resolvi trazer seu presente.

- Oh não precisava Matt. Eu nem trouxe o seu.- Disse enquanto pegava a pequena caixinha. Abri e vi um lindo par de brincos. – São lindos. Obrigada Matt.

- Não tem problema. Agora eu tenho que ir, meu tio está chamando.

- Certo. – Então eu dei outro abraço nele e voltei pra onde estava.

- Você é amiga de Matt então? – Sara Potter perguntou animada.

- Oh sim. Nós estamos juntos em Hogwarts. E ele tem sido um grande amigo. - Eu disse tranqüila e pude sentir o olhar de James Potter.

- Lily acho que Mel está te chamando. – Ouvi o senhor Potter dizer. Acenei com a cabeça e segui em direção a ela com James Potter ao meu encalço.

- Sabe, eu já ganhei a aposta. – Eu disse e ele pareceu levar um susto. Depois de um tempo parece se recuperar.

- É fiquei sabendo. Mas, minha boa ação de natal é impedir que você seja abandonada por ai. – Ele disse tranqüilo.

- Oh. Ficarei eternamente grata.

- Grata pelo o que?- Mel perguntou quando chegamos até ela.

- Por ter uma pessoa tão incrível como eu fazendo companhia a ela. – James respondeu. O abuso dele é que é incrível.

Melissa riu e olhou pra mim.

-Eu comprei um presente pra você. Eu quero que saiba que é de coração.

- Mamãe. – Lucy apareceu Deus sabe de onde e fez uma pose de chaleira linda. – Você ia entregar o presente da Lils sem mim?

- Oh Desculpe querida. Você estava tão ocupada eu não quis interromper. – Mel disse brincalhona.

Então Lucy pegou o presente da mão da mãe e estendeu pra mim. Depois estalou um beijo na minha bochecha e me deu um abraço.

- Obrigada querida. – Eu disse contente. – Mas o seu presente eu só vou entregar amanhã.

Então eu abri o presente e encontrei um livro com inúmeros desafios e bem legal. Dentro tinha uma dedicatória.

_A minha querida irmã. _

_Eu queria comprar uma boneca, mas, _

_mamãe disse que você ia gostar mais desse _

_porque você é um gênio. _

_Beijos, Lucy _

_Pra te manter ocupada_

_e longe de confusão_

_Com carinho, Mel_

Eu sei que é meio bobo, mas eu chorei. Eu sinto como se tivesse uma família completa de novo. E eu sei que isso é mais bobo ainda, mas eu desejei que Petúnia estivesse aqui agora. Com a gente.

- Sabe nem Remus ia gostar de um livro desses. – Ouvi James cochichar do meu lado. Eu acho que eu o deixei meio angustiado com minhas lágrimas. – E nem da pra trocar. – Ele disse enquanto se aproximava pra ler a dedicatória. Ele pareceu muito curioso depois que terminou de ler. Mas, por incrível que pareça não perguntou nada.

- Você não devia chorar. Melissa vai acabar desconfiando que você não gostou do presente e que esperava uma coisa bem melhor que isso. – Ele disse e eu não pude evitar rir. James Potter está sempre me fazendo rir. – Eu acho que posso tentar salvar o seu natal. -Ele disse e saiu andando. Depois de dar alguns passos ele se virou e acenou pra que eu o seguisse.

- Você estragou minha saída de efeito. Quando eu disse que podia salvar seu natal era a deixa pra você vir arás.

- Oh me Desculpe Potter. Eu não assimilei bem seu recado. – Eu disse irônica. Mas, na verdade meu objetivo era deixá-lo no vácuo mesmo.

Ele rolou os olhos e tirou uma caixinha do bolso.

- É pra você. – Nossa agora eu estou realmente surpresa.

- Você comprou um presente pra mim?

- Não é pra você entregar pra Minerva. É lógico que é pra você.

Eu acho que passei quase um minuto olhando pra caixa fechada.

- Ela não vai abrir sozinha ou explodir. Então eu acho que você deveria ver o que tem dentro. – Ele disse divertido.

Então eu abri o presente. E encontrei dentro dele uma gargantilha muito bonita em forma de coração. Quando eu abri o pingente, encontrei dentro uma foto minha com Lucy no dia que fomos ao parque.

- É lindo James. – Eu disse olhando pro cordão. Era realmente lindo. E eu não esperava mesmo que ele me desse alguma coisa.

- Eu tenho que admitir que Lucy que me ajudou a escolher. Mas, a foto fui eu que coloquei. Ta certo que era a única que eu tinha. Mas, se quiser pode trocar. – Ele disse tudo muito rápido e eu ri.

Quando olhei pra ele deu pra perceber que ele tava meio ansioso. Eu não entendi muito bem ansioso com o que. Mas, eu também não entendi muito bem porque ele me deu um presente.

- Obrigada James. Eu realmente não esperava.

- Você gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Eu adorei. É realmente lindo.

Sabe se isso não fosse humanamente impossível eu poderia dizer, bem, que rolou um clima ali. Eu acho que eu to carente. Deve ter sido isso. Desde que cheguei a Londres não sai com ninguém. Além do que James Potter é aquele cara que _pode_ te deixar _meio balançada._

**Reviews**

**Eu vou admitir agora que esse capítulo já tava pronto quando eu postei o anterior (final de semana sem internet resulta nisso¬¬). Mas, eu queria mudar o fim, porque eu não gostei, (e ainda não gosto) só que eu simplesmente não consegui. Toda vez que mudava, eu mudava junto o sentido. Então resolvi deixar assim. Pra ser sincera esse foi o cap que eu menos gostei até agora. =X**

**Lia Lopes – Ela vai ficar meio balançada. Quer dizer já está meio balançada. Afinal é James Potter sempre por perto né? E quanto ao que elas descobriram, ta bem no inicio agora. Lily ainda vai se meter em confusão por ai. É muito emocionante receber reviews. Eu simplesmente fico muito empolgada . Quando você começar a escrever eu deixo pra você ^^ E depois que eu conheci o fanfiction demorou alguns meses também pra eu fazer uma conta e começar a comentar. Fico realmente feliz que você tenha vindo comentar logo na minha, tendo em vista o monte de fanfic boa que tem por ai. Wow eu chega fiquei arrepiada agora. E responder eu respondo sempre. *__*.**

**Carla Luisa – Todos nós sentimos falta do James. Eu pensei que iam criar um movimento contra capítulo sem James. Mas, tudo bem eu não pretendo fazer isso de novo. Não se preocupe. Da próxima vez eu posso fazer um capítulo sem a Lily? =X Deixou na curiosidade? Não foi minha intenção oO Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior ^^**

**Brenda Black Cullen- olha aqui mais ^^**

**Aline Cullen – Não deu pra ser cem por cento Jay. Quem sabe mais pra frente hein? **

**Carol mamoru – Que bom que está gostando da história.*__* A Lily e O James vão começar a se acertar quando James tomar vergonha na cara e for atrás dela. E os personagens têm vida própria a culpa não é minha se ele é meio lerdo. =D E pra ser sincera eu também to ansiosa. =X**

**Milinha Cullen Potter – Valeu pela força ^^ Super intimidadora a Lily no cap passado não? Eu acho que ela ainda vai se meter em confusão se continuar desse jeito. Deixa quieto. Espero que goste desse cap também. ^^**

**Alice – Ignorada solenemente**

**Maga do 4 – Pois é eu considero minha irmã minha melhor amiga mas mesmo assim ela é a pessoa que eu mais tiro onda no mundo todo. Logo atrás dela vem meu namorado. =X Trabalhar com crianças? Isso sim é difícil. Ela **_**ainda**_** não se meteu em confusão. Mas, daqui a pouco... Cenas do Jay e da Lily foram suficientes? Pra mim essas são as mais difíceis de escrever. E eu tenho 21 anos. Mas, as vezes eu sinto que tenho mais. Não por trabalhar com crianças, mas é por morar longe de casa (sem papai e mamãe perto) e ser tratada desse jeito na universidade.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Narrado por Melissa Potter**

Um dia eu ainda vou conseguir fazer uma decoração de natal tão bem quanto mamãe. A casa está linda.

-Por que seu irmão não sai do lado da Lils?

Eu olhei pra John e vi aquela ruguinha de preocupação no meio da testa. Então procurei meu irmão pela sala e o encontrei próximo a árvore. Junto de Lily. Como permaneceu a noite inteira.

- Ele só está querendo uma companhia. E aproveitando para não ficar a mercê de todas as nossas tias e amigas da mamãe que estariam tentando empurrar as filhas pra cima dele.

- O Black também está aqui. Ele poderia fazer companhia ao seu irmão.

- Sirius não teria o mesmo efeito que uma bonita ruiva em espantar futuras pretendentes. – Meu Deus eu definitivamente tenho que aprender a manter minha língua dentro da boca. Será que tem algum curso pra isso?

- Por que Lily poderia espantar as futuras pretendentes do seu irmão?

- John eu estou dizendo que eles vão ter nada. Nem que ninguém esteja pensando nisso. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém está pensando nisso aqui. Pode ter certeza disso. Lily é só uma menina. E apesar de toda fama de James...

- Toda fama de James? – John me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu estou conseguindo piorar as coisas numa escala exponencial por aqui.

- E apesar de toda fama de James. – Continuei como se ele não tivesse me interrompido. Eu aprendi a fazer isso com a Lily. -Ele sempre respeitou as minhas amigas. Quer dize pelo menos minhas **melhores** amigas. – Eu refleti meio alto e John voltou a me olhar daquele jeito. A pior parte de namorar um agente secreto treinando é que eles são realmente bons em intimidar. E em interrogatórios pelo visto.

- O que importa. – Eu recomecei firme como Lils ensinou. – É que James tem as melhores intenções. Ele só está tentando se divertir. E de quebra sua filha também parece está se divertindo. – Então ambos olhamos pros dois e vimos Lily gargalhando. O que serviu pra enfatizar meu ponto de vista. Ainda bem. – Então não se preocupe querido. Vamos só aproveitar o natal sim?

John me olhou meio desconfiado, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar alguma coisa Lucy se aproximou. O que foi realmente bom, porque eu não faço idéia do motivo de todo esse interesse do James na Lils. E não tenho certeza se quero saber.

- Mamãe, eu acho que o Tio James já deu o presente da Lils. Eu posso pedir pra ele me dá logo o meu também? Pelo tamanho minha boneca é o pacote vermelho grande perto da árvore.

John está me olhando daquele jeito agora. James comprou um presente pra Lily. Não há realmente nenhum problema nisso. Não mesmo. Mas, por via das dúvidas vou manter Lucy por perto.

- Eu acho melhor esperar até amanhã meu amor. Amanhã que é o dia de abrir os presentes. Não vai ter graça nenhuma se você já tiver aberto todos eles.

- Ora Mel. Se ele já deu **até o presente da Lily.** Não há problema nenhum em dar o de Lucy. Sem falar que ela ainda vai ter muitos presentes pra desembrulhar amanhã. – John comentou fingindo desinteresse.

Então Lucy ficou muito animada e eu acabei concordando.

- Seu irmão comprou um presente pra Lily?

- Eu não sabia disso até agora. Mas, não há problema nisso. Eu mesma comprei um presente pra Sirius. E você comprou um presente pra James. Tenho certeza que ele comprou um presente pra você também. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – Disse tentando fazer graça. Mas, pelo visto não funcionou já que John não está rindo. – Vamos fazer assim. A gente deixa isso pra lá por enquanto. Depois você pergunta pra Lily o que ela e James conversaram sim? E o que ele deu pra ela. E se as respostas não forem suficientes pra você eu mesma pergunto a James.

John pareceu relutar, mas acabou concordando. O que é ótimo. Lily tem prática em enrolar o pai. E eu acho até que vou pedir umas aulinhas pra ela. E quanto a James. Bom, eu me viro com meu irmão depois.

- Mamãe, não é linda? –Lucy perguntou sorrindo. Aparentemente ela conseguiu a boneca que queria.

- É linda querida.

- Mamãe, Lily já ganhou três presentes, posso abrir outro?

- Lily recebeu três presentes? – Antes, que eu pudesse perguntar John já estava fazendo isso.

- Sim. O nosso, que alias mamãe foi o mais sem graça. – Lucy falou fazendo uma careta e eu tive que rir. John também está dando um dos sorrisos que me fazem derreter. - O do tio Jay. Que fui eu que ajudei a escolher. E do Matt.

- Matt esteve aqui?- Ouvi John perguntar do meu lado. – Se eu tivesse visto ele eu teria ido cumprimentá-lo

John gosta muito do Matt. Porque ele é responsável, sério, comprometido e é sobrinho de Dumbledore. Mas, eu não sei se ele continuaria gostando se tivesse passado tempo suficiente perto dele pra saber o caminhão que o garoto arrasta pela Lily. Ele acha que é mais fácil Scott da em cima dela. Deve ser por causa do jeito dele. Homens.

- Então mamãe?

- Nada de mais presentes meu amor. Amanhã abriremos todos juntos lá em casa.

Amanhã vamos fazer um almoço de natal no meu apartamento. Só as pessoas mais próximas. Meus pais. James, Sirius, Remus e Liz. Emeline, minha melhor amiga e o marido. Eu, John, Lucy e Lily. Oh meu Deus. Quando falo eu, John, Lucy e Lily nós parecemos realmente uma família. Uma família incrível por sinal.

- Por que você está sorrindo desse jeito?

Olhei pra John e tive vontade de dizer que era por causa da família linda que parecíamos. Mas, eu tive medo de assustá-lo. Ainda estamos juntos há tão pouco tempo.

- Nada em particular. Você não acha o natal uma data linda?- Então John sorriu e me abraçou. Oh meu Deus. Acabo de perceber uma coisa bem séria. Acho que estou começando a amar esse homem.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

A ceia ontem foi incrível. O Natal é minha época preferida no ano inteiro. As pessoas parecem mais felizes e compreensivas.

- Bom dia papai. – Eu disse enquanto entrava na cozinha.

- Bom dia querida. Eu queria que você tivesse toda essa disposição pra ir pra escola de manhã. – Papai disse divertido.

- Eu estou doida pra abrir meus presentes.

Então papai me olhou esquisito. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Você ainda tem presentes pra abrir? Pelo que eu soube você recebeu um bocado ontem.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha antes de virar pra ele.

- Então o senhor Evans não comprou presentes pra mim? Pelo que eu me lembro _você_ não me entregou nenhum.

- Então o que você já recebeu? – Ele perguntou estreitando os olhos e ignorando completamente o que eu tinha dito. Ei, essa tática é minha.

- Bom, você viu o presente que Melissa e Lucy me deram. Aliás, você tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela dedicatória? O que você andou conversando com Melissa? – Perguntei imitando o gesto dele de estreitar os olhos e tentando mudar de assunto. Eu já sei exatamente aonde ele quer chegar com isso.

- Eu só pedi a ela que ficasse de olho em você. E não adianta mudar de assunto. O que mais você ganhou?

- Matt esteve lá. Ele passou apressado com o tio por isso não cumprimentou você.

- Lucy comentou isso. – Ele respondeu ficando impaciente. Eu acho muito divertido deixá-lo assim. Ele é sempre tão calmo.

- Ele me deu um par de brincos lindo. Eu vou usá-lo daqui a pouco e você vai poder ver.

-Foi muito gentil da parte dele. – Meu pai comentou rolando os olhos. Ficamos um em silêncio e ele resolveu voltar ao assunto. – E então?

- Então o que? – Perguntei fazendo uma cara inocente. Qual é? Ele se quer saber vá logo ao assunto.

- Lucy comentou que James te deu um presente.

-Ah foi. Ele deu. – Respondi fingindo que estava me lembrando só naquele momento desse fato. Então voltei a ficar calada enquanto passava geléia na torrada.

- O que ele comprou pra você?

- Um colar. – Respondi enquanto me servia de café. Ouvi meu pai bufar e tive que me segurar pra não rir.

- O que vocês tanto conversaram ontem a noite?

- O que você andou conversando ontem de noite com todas aquelas pessoas? – Perguntei ainda sem olhar pra ele e fingindo desinteresse na resposta. Eu conheço meu pai. Ele vai tentar trocar informações agora.

- Várias coisas. Assuntos banais, com diversas pessoas que eu nem sequer conhecia. Eu não me lembro de tudo agora. – Ele respondeu meio impaciente. - Então o que você e James Potter podem ter pra conversar? – Então eu olhei nos olhos dele e sorri.

- Várias coisas. Assuntos banais. Não me lembro de tudo agora.

Então papai começou a gargalhar. E continuamos a tomar café. Mas, eu voltei a pensar no jantar de ontem. E o que eu e James conversamos. James Potter é simplesmente surpreendente. E eu tenho que admitir que de um jeito bem positivo no geral.

- Então o que você comprou pra Melissa? – Perguntei e vi meu pai ajeitar a postura enquanto estampava um dos seus habituais sorrisos de canto.

- Um presente. – Ele disse misterioso. – Mas, vamos abrir os presentes todos juntos na casa de Mel. Então não me pergunte pelo seu.

Foi minha vez de bufar. Pela manhã eu fui fazer um doce. Melissa pediu que eu fizesse. Enquanto isso meu pai esteve na sala digitando sem parar no computador dele. Desde que descobrimos o segredo dele ele não desgruda do notebook. E ele mudou a senha do cofre. Ele sabe que diante das novas informações eu seria capaz de testar as 720 possibilidades. Como eu já estive disposta a fazer. Mas, disso ele não precisa saber. Eu analisei os papéis do cofre. A maioria tratava-se de uma lista de suspeitos. O suspeito principal é o tal do Ridle. Como eu imaginava desde que olhei o notebook dele. E o marido da secretária do papai também está na lista. Eu bem que não tinha gostado dela. Só não entendo porque papai a mantém perto dele.

Ainda não tive uma oportunidade pra investigar mais coisas. Quer dizer, ontem eu poderia ter tocado no nome do Severus Snape com James. Mas, eu não tive vontade de estragar meu natal falando daquele sujeito bizarro. Nós estávamos nos divertindo tanto que eu não vi sentido em falar sobre Snape.

- Vamos subir querida? Já está na hora.

- Claro. – Disse enquanto colocava a torta nas mãos do papai. Ele fez uma careta, mas eu ignorei. – Vou buscar os presentes.

Então fui até a pequena árvore que eu montei com ajuda da Lucy e coloquei todos eles dentro de uma sacola.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento de Mel, praticamente todos já haviam chegado. Menos James e Sirius. O que eu realmente achei estranho. James nunca chega fora da hora.

- Lily. – Ouvi Lucy gritar enquanto corria em minha direção. Então ela me abraçou e estalou um beijo na minha bochecha. Eu sei que pode ser precipitado, mas por mim papai e Mel se casavam e nós viraríamos logo uma família oficial.

-Lily. – Ouvi Mel gritar da cozinha. – Você poderia ligar pra James pra mim? E perguntar se ele está querendo boicotar meu almoço de natal e por isso resolveu logo hoje esquecer sua irritante pontualidade. – Ela terminou divertida.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Eu estou com uma baita ressaca. Céus minha cabeça está rodando. E o que é isso deitado na minha cama? Quando finalmente achei meus óculos consegui enxergar a loira deitada ao meu lado. Como foi que eu terminei nessas condições mesmo? Oh sim. Sirius Black, ou o maldito infeliz que eu chamo de melhor amigo. Ficou me provocando com aquele papo absurdo sobre a Lily e eu acabei topando sair com ele depois que saímos da casa da mamãe.

Olhei pro relógio e vi que eram doze horas e dez minutos. Oh meu Deus. O almoço da Mel. Corri pra sala pra ligar pro Sirius.

- Você sabe que horas são? – Ele perguntou mal humorado. Aparentemente ele também está acordando agora.

- Eu sei. Você que não sabe pelo visto. Devíamos estar na casa da Mel agora. – O ouvi soltar um palavrão baixo.

- Eu vou direto pra lá. Não precisa passar aqui. Em vinte minutos chego lá. E você quanto tempo precisa pra se livrar da loira? – Ele terminou caçoando de mim. Idiota.

- Espero que não muito. Xau cara. - E desliguei antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Então corri pra me arrumar no banheiro. Mas, antes disso fiz muito barulho no quarto pra acordar a tal loira. Se eu tivesse sorte quando saísse do banho ela já teria ido embora. Ouvi meu celular tocar, deve ser Mel. É melhor não atender agora.

Quando sai do banheiro, trinta minutos depois e perfeitamente apresentável, a garota já estava vestida, mas permanecia sentada como se estivesse me esperando.

- E ai James? Planos pra hoje? – Ela perguntou insinuante. – Podíamos almoçar juntos.

- Que pena. – Disse fingindo estar sentido. – Mas, eu já tenho planos.

- E eu não posso ser incluída nesses planos?

- Sinto muito **querida**. **– **Falei enquanto tentava lembrar o nome dela. Gabriele? Ou será Emanoelle? Ela fez uma cara triste, mas tirou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta da bolsa.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou deixar meu telefone pra você. – Então ela passou por mim e colocou o número que ela tinha acabado de anotar no meu bolso. Cheguei na casa de Melissa já eram uma hora da tarde. Eu estava uma hora atrasado.

- Até que enfim James. Até Sirius já chegou. – Mel reclamou.

- Como assim até Sirius já chegou? – Sirius perguntou fingindo estar ofendido.

- Quando Lily ligou há **uma hora** você disse que chegava em **trinta** **minutos**. Como você pode esquecer onde tinha colocado os presentes? – Ouvi Melissa perguntar e não entendi nada. Então virei pra Lily e ela pareceu meio constrangida. Sirius estava morrendo de rir. Ele deve saber sobre o que danado Mel está falando.

- Vamos almoçar sim? Estávamos só esperando por você.

Eu fiquei pra trás pra tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Do que ela estava falando? – Perguntei pra Lily,

- oh. Eu, bem, Mel pediu pra ligar pra você. Então uma mulher atendeu um telefone. – Maldita Isabelle praguejei na minha mente. – Bom, ela disse que você estava se arrumando e que **vocês** chegariam em trinta minutos. Desculpe pela historia dos presentes foi a melhor desculpa que consegui arrumar. Melissa ia ficar muito brava se você não desse nenhuma justificativa. E eu não comentei nada sobre a tal moça. Isso é assunto seu.

Então ela deu um meio sorriso sem graça e seguiu pra sala de jantar. Oh droga.

- O que fez com a loira?- Sirius perguntou divertido aparecendo do nada.

- Ela foi embora. - Eu disse aborrecido e tirei o papel que ela tinha colocado no meu bolso. – Pode ficar pra você se quiser.

- Ei cara. Por que tanto mau humor?

- Estou uma hora atrasado. – Respondi somente, mas alguma coisa me dizia que não era só por isso que eu estava desse jeito. Eu não estava tão bravo assim antes de cruzar a porta de Mel.

- Não se preocupe. A desculpa dos presentes não foi A melhor, mas deixou Mel mais calma. Mas, você demorou muito. Resolveu se despedir melhor?

- O que você fez com sua loira? – Perguntei mudando de assunto.

- É lógico que eu não a levei pra minha casa. Você faz essas coisas idiotas não eu. – Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

Então fomos almoçar. Fiquei de frente pra Lily e ela parecia não querer olhar direto pra mim. O que será que aquela louca falou pra ela no telefone?

- Sabe se você não melhorar seu humor vou começar a achar que você está assim por causa da ruiva. – Sirius cochichou do meu lado. Eu não estou assim por causa dela. Eu só acho que podia ter evitado tudo isso.

Quando finalmente terminamos o almoço eu percebi que já havia muitos presentes abertos em baixo da árvore. A maior parte deles brinquedos. Então peguei os meus pacotes e entreguei. Depois peguei os meus presentes e abri também junto com Sirius.

- James.

Me virei e encarei Lily, que parecia bem mais a vontade agora. Ainda bem. Eu ficaria mal se ela continuasse me tratando daquele jeito.

- Sim?

- Bom, eu não tinha comprado nada pra você. Mas, depois do seu presente. – Ela disse enquanto segurava a corrente com as mãos. Só então eu reparei que ela usava o cordão que tinha dado pra ela na noite anterior. Isso me deixou realmente satisfeito. – Eu resolvi fazer uma coisa pra você. Quando você estiver indo embora, se lembre de ir buscar lá em casa sim?

- Não precisava Lily. Mas, muito obrigado de qualquer jeito.

Ela então deu um de seus sorrisos, e eu vi Mel e John se aproximarem.

- Lily, seu pai disse que só vai dar o meu presente na sua presença e na de Lucy. – Melissa disse visivelmente curiosa. Eu tive muita vontade de rir. Ela parecia uma criança. Lily pareceu ficar bem curiosa também. – Falando em presentes, foram esses brincos que Matt te deu?

Melissa perguntou enquanto tocava os brincos em forma de estrelas pendurados nas orelhas de Lily, Então eu comecei a prestar mais atenção.

- Foram. – Ela disse animada. Ela fica animada dessa forma com qualquer presente que ganha? E os usa tão rápido? Eu não estou realmente incomodado. Mas, eu achava que ela tinha achado meu presente realmente bom. Não que ela ficasse assim com _qualquer coisa_.

- E então papai? Qual o presente que você tem ai pra Mel?- Lily perguntou assim que Lucy sentou no colo dela.

- Na verdade eu quero estender o presente pra você e Lucy também. Acontece que eu tenho que ir essa semana aos Estados Unidos. São só três dias. Mas, eu gostaria que você fosse comigo Melissa. – John disse e olhou pra ela. -Eu queria que conhecesse meus pais. - Mulheres são tão emotivas. Mel está quase chorando e Lily parece realmente animada.

- Isso vai ser ótimo. – Lily começou a falar. Mas, de repente ficou calada como se estivesse refletindo algo. – Vocês vão poder se divertir. Tenho certeza que vovó vai adorar você Mel. Mas, acho que é melhor eu e Lucy ficarmos. - O pai dela pareceu estranhar a decisão dela. Não sei por que. Que tipo de pessoa trocaria Londres por Nova York?

- Você vai poder rever seus amigos querida. Por que essa decisão? E você Lucy o que acha? – Mas, Lucy não disse nada e ficou esperando a resposta da Lily.

- Eu só acho que seria bom pra vocês passarem um tempo juntos. Sem ninguém pra atrapalhar. Sem falar que eu tenho muitos trabalhos de férias. - Ela disse, mas parece ter algum motivo oculto por trás dessa decisão. – Eu vou poder ir aos Estados Unidos nas férias de verão. Quase nenhum dos meus amigos está em Nova York agora papai. E vá se preparando Mel que eu vou levar Lucy comigo.

- Mas, eu não acho bom você e Lucy ficarem sozinha.

- Nós podemos ficar na casa da vovó. – Lucy comentou começando a se animar com a idéia. Lucy adora ficar na casa da mamãe.

- Oh, não. Eu posso ficar aqui. Eu não vou dar trabalho a sua vó Lucy. Eu sei me virar sozinha.

-Você não vai dar trabalho nenhum. – Ouvi mamãe dizer alegre. Só agora que eu percebi que todo mundo parece está prestando atenção na conversa deles. – Eu entendo seu pai. Londres não anda tão segura como antigamente. – mamãe comentou desgostosa. - Não se preocupe John. Vocês podem ir se divertir que eu fico de olho nas duas.

Mamãe também parece animada com essa perspectiva. Eu acho que pela mamãe ela casaria os dois agora. Ela já gostava do cara desde que conheceu a filha dele. Depois de ontem, ela parece completamente encantada com ele. No final das contas ficou decidido que as duas ficariam na casa da mamãe, enquanto o casal estivesse em Nova York. Pelo menos Mel vai tirar três dias de férias merecidas.

- Eu acho que ela tem um namorado. – Ouvi Sirius comentar do meu lado. Han?

- Do que você está falando?

- Da Lily é lógico.

- Como?

- Qual é? Essa garota adora Nova York e tem um sério problema com Londres. Por que outro motivo ela ia preferir ficar aqui? Principalmente _sozinha_ no apartamento dela?

- Ela mesma disse os motivos. – Respondi meio incerto. – Ela quer que os dois tenham um momento e tem trabalhos de férias.

- E você realmente acreditou nisso? Apesar de Hogwarts ser muito exigente você já estudou lá. Eles sabem que não adianta passar trabalhos de férias. E quanto ao outro motivo, era só ela se instalar com Lucy na casa de algum parente e elas não iriam atrapalhar em nada.

Será?

- Você acha mesmo?

- Acho. Por quê? Você tem algum problema com isso? – Sirius perguntou insinuando alguma coisa. Resolvi ignorá-lo e fui até a cozinha onde Melissa me chamava.

- Algum problema Mel?

- Não. Nenhum. Eu só queria pedir que ficasse de olho nas meninas. Mamãe já ta ficando meio ... han. Velha. E ela sempre foi mole. Pode ser enganada facilmente. – Mel disse meio ansiosa e eu não entendi quase nada.

- Porque as duas tentariam enganar nossos pais?

- As duas não. – Mel disse meio impaciente. – Lily faria isso. Eu sei que ela tem segundas intenções para permanecer em Londres. Eu preciso de garantias James.

- Que garantias? – Perguntei enquanto lembrava o que Sirius tinha acabado de falar.

- Que ela não vai se meter em confusão. Só fique por perto sim? Vocês parecem se dar bem. – Mel disse com a sobrancelha arqueada. – John não gostou muito dessa proximidade de vocês. – Ela refletiu e soltou um suspiro. – John é super protetor e vê coisas nos lugares mais absurdos.

Eu tive vontade de perguntar várias coisas sobre esse diálogo louco. Mas, diante do nervosismo dela resolvi deixar pra lá. Quando eu percebi todo mundo tinha ido embora, só restavam Mel, John, Lucy e Lily. Então resolvi ir também. Acho que estou ficando velho. Estou morto de cansaço.

- James já está indo? – Ouvi Lily perguntar.

- Já. Estou precisando dormir um pouco.

- Imagino que sim. – Ela disse enquanto revirava os olhos. Eu entendi a insinuação dela. E por algum motivo estou com vontade de jogar minha cabeça na parede pelo meu último comentário. – Só vamos lá em casa um segundo sim?

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Lily foi até Melissa e cochichou alguma coisa. Então fomos em direção ao apartamento do oitavo andar.

- Pensei que chegaria acompanhado. – Eu não pude ver a expressão dela, já que ela caminhava na minha frente.

- Lógico que não. – Eu disse enfático e ela virou pra mim antes de entrar na sala. – E obrigado por não ter comentado sobre a garota. Mel teria me enchido a paciência.

- A garota? – Ela perguntou caçoando.

- É Belle. – Disse mesmo sem saber o nome. Achei que seria pior falar que não sabia.

- Engraçado. – Ela comentou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Então cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. – Ela disse que o nome dela era Liserre.

- Certo. – Resolvi admitir. – Eu não fazia idéia do nome dela.

- Eu também não. Ela não se apresentou ao telefone. – Ela disse rindo. Eu realmente vou oferecer um trabalho pra essa garota no escritório. Ela colocaria alguns dos meus advogados no chinelo.

- Mas, foi tudo culpa do Sirius. Eu teria ido direto pra casa ontem se não fosse por ele.

- E provavelmente ele a colocou na sua cama? Homens.

Alguma coisa me incomodou no tom incrédulo dela. Então resolvi que já estava passando da hora de mudar de assunto.

- Então algum motivo especial pra permanecer em Londres?

- Não. -Ela disse e coçou a orelha. Então foi em direção ao quarto. Voltou carregando uma espécie de quadro. – Eu fiz pra você.

Eu percebi a saída estratégica que ela deu. Ela tinha feito um desenho. Era uma caricatura, eu com Lucy no colo. Ficou realmente incrível.

- Você que fez?

- Foi. – Ela disse virando os olhos. – Você deveria colocar mais fé em mim sabe. Eu pensei em ir comprar alguma coisa hoje e fingir que já tinha comprado há muito tempo. Mas, então lembrei que as poucas lojas que estariam abertas provavelmente estariam lotadas. Então decidi que você não valia à pena.

-oh quanta consideração. – Disse irônico. - Não precisava ter feito nada.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse divertida. – Então seja educado e só agradeça sim?

- Obrigado. Por que não me entregou lá em cima?

- Por que eu não quis. – Ela disse e balançou os ombros.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco então eu resolvi ir embora antes que o pai dela chegasse. Mesmo que eu não estivesse realmente com vontade de ir. Quer dizer, estava tudo tão quente e acolhedor. E lá fora está tão frio. E eu iria ficar sozinho em casa. E eu espero que esses sejam os únicos motivos que me faziam sentir vontade de permanecer ali.

**Reviews. **

**Esse capítulo foi o que mais demorou. Mas, a culpa foi da internet. Minha net é compartilhada aqui no prédio. E mudou o administrador da rede. Foi uma loucura essa semana. Mas, ta aí mais um cap. O próximo ta metade escrito. Eu prometo que coloco Aqui no máximo na sexta feira. Bom, e pra deixar na ansiedade no próximo cap. James vai se tocar que ta se apaixonando pela ruiva. E se vocês deixarem reviews eu apresso mais ainda.*__***

**Milinha Cullen Potter – Mortinho de ciúmes. E vai perceber isso no próximo capítulo. =X**

**Jen V- Que bom que gostou. ^^. Sim, confusão e romance. Muito mesmo. =***

**Maga do 4 – Demorei um pouquinho agora não é? E por curiosidade que curso você faz?**

**Karinne – Eu fiquei muito feliz que tenha comentado. E eu tenho que admitir que quando eu li sua review eu senti um peso na consciência por não ter colocado um capítulo logo. =X Espero que volte a comentar.**

**Lin Argabash – Eu também estou muito satisfeita com você. ^^. Eu sempre fui terrível com resumos, mas depois do seu comentário eu quase apaguei o capítulo do resumo. Não vou demorar com a próxima atualização. Palavra de honra. Na próxima vez que escrever uma fic, vou pedir sua opinião em relação ao resumo. =X**

**Clair orion Black – Eu não diria talento. Só muita vontade acumulada. *__*. Mais um capítulo novinho.**

**Aline Cullen – Dessa vez ele narrou mais um cadim não é? E ele ta morto de ciúmes. Fato, constatado pela geral. ;****

**Carol Mamoru – James é meio lerdo mesmo não? O Matt é muito cute. Eu sou apaixonada por caras como ele. Mas, a ruiva é do James. E no próximo capítulo ele vai ficar tão louco de ciúmes que vai perceber tudo de uma vez só. Mas, antes disso vamos ter algumas cenas dos dois.**


	11. Capírulo X

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Papai e Mel viajaram há duas estou me instalando na casa dos Potters. Isso pode dificultar um pouco as , eu tenho algumas coisas em mente pra fazer. E três dias pra investigar tranqüilamente.

- Alo?

- James?

- Alô?- Ele só sabe dizer isso?

- É a Lily. Sua mãe me deu o número do seu telefone. Espero que não se importe.

- Sem problemas. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Na verdade eu só estava pensando na noite do natal. Quando você pretende ir comprar o presente da Lucy?

- Lily você ganhou a aposta. – Ele disse como se estivesse falando com uma louca.

- Eu sei Potter. Mas como eu sou uma alma nobre e generosa.

- E humilde.- Ele me cortou do outro lado.

- Isso também. E como hoje é seu dia de sorte estou oferecendo ajuda.

- Você está falando sério?

- Por enquanto...

- Você ta livre agora de manhã?

- Eu posso interromper minha maratona de desenhos animados por você. Mas, você não deveria estar trabalhando?

- Tem suas vantagens em ser chefe. Estou indo pra ai.

James chegou nove horas. Dessa vez eu tenho que descobrir tudo que puder do tal do Snape.E pra isso vou precisar prolongar essa manhã o máximo que puder.

-Então Lily Evans aonde vamos?

- Ao shopping. Por acaso eu comentei que essa minha ajuda tinha um preço?

- Sua cobra. – Ele falou e eu simplesmente sorri. – E ainda ri. Vamos. Diga-me seu preço sua criatura vil.- Completou divertido. –Qualquer coisa eu abandono você em algum beco escuro.

- Eu duvido. – Disse segura.- Eu só quero olhar uns livros. E como meu pai está viajando e eu não gosto de fazer isso sozinha.

- Livros?- Ele perguntou incrédulo.

-Livros. – Eu disse e devo ter girado os olhos. - Publicação encadernada e não periódica, de formatos mais diversos, com o número indefinido de páginas.

-Engoliu o dicionário foi? – Ele comentou, se ele soubesse.

Durante a hora que passamos escolhendo o presente da Lucy, nós ficamos conversando sobre as peripécias da minha irmãzinha, e eu estava ficando angustiada por não conseguir entrar no tema Severus Snape.

Mas, quando entramos na livraria James ficou muito curioso quando me viu indo à direção dos livros de cálculo avançado. Eu nem tinha percebido que tinha feito isso até puxar um em direção a mim e ver o olhar de James.

- Lily Evans você é a criatura que me deixou mais curioso até hoje. – Ele ficou me olhando esquisito e eu me apressei em mudar de prateleira.- Que tal um jogo?

- Um jogo? – Perguntei estranhando

- Perguntas e respostas. Enquanto você escolhe seus livros. Pra eu não ficar morgando por aqui.

- Isso não é meio infantil pra você? – Perguntei enquanto ponderava minha decisão. Isso pode me ajudar de alguma forma.

- Vai ser divertido.

- Podemos tentar. Mas, eu paro quando quiser.-Disse enquanto andava por entre as prateleiras. Por algum motivo eu estava evitando olhar nos olhos dele.

- Ótimo. Eu começo.

- Porque? Onde está o cavalheirismo britânico?

- Preso em algum lugar do século passado. Eu dei a idéia eu começo.

- Que seja.

- O desenho é um dom natural ou você fez algum tipo de curso?

- Algum tipo de curso. – Respondi apenas. Ele ficou me olhando. – O que foi?

- Sua vez. – Ele disse e sorriu de canto. Eu achei muito suspeito o sorriso dele.

- Por que direito? – Eu perguntei e ele pareceu ficar surpreso com a pergunta.

- Oh. Bom, era o que meus pais faziam. Eu acho que fui meio influenciado por isso na minha criação. – Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Meu pai é advogado. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu pensei isso durante toda minha vida. Mas, eu nunca faria direito.- Mas, de alguma forma eu sempre pensei que eu podia fazer a diferença. Lutar pela justiça e tudo mais. – Ele disse brincando, mas eu achei essa parte da resposta muito mais fascinante.

- Por que decidiu aprender a desenhar?

Olhei com o canto de olho pra ele antes de responder.

- Quando minha mãe faleceu, eu entrei numa espécie de colapso. Então eu ocupei todo o tempo possível. Curso de desenho, culinária, línguas, esporte. – Eu disse e balancei os ombros para minimizar o que tinha acabado de dizer, eu nunca me senti tão exposta. Eu nunca estive tão frágil quanto naquele tempo.

- Oh. Eu sinto muito.

- Já faz muito tempo. – Eu disse apenas. – Desde quando você e Sirius são amigos?

- Desde o colégio. Eu devia ter uns onze anos. – Ele disse e sorriu. – Eu, Sirius, Remus e Peter éramos o terror dos professores.

- Peter?

- É. Ele está na França há quase um ano. Deve voltar em um mês, mas você trapaceou.

- O que? – perguntei sem realmente entender.

- Duas perguntas seguidas. Minha vez de fazer duas.- Ele comentou divertido. – O que significava aquela dedicatória no livro que Melissa te deu? – Eu sabia que ele tinha ficado curioso.

- Bom. Isso você vai ter que perguntar ela. – Disse disfarçando.

- Certo. Eu sei que você sabe a resposta. Mas, vou te dar essa colher de chá. Como conseguiu a vaga em Hogwarts?

- Não faço idéia. – Disse e cocei a orelha involuntariamente. Eu tenho esse péssimo hábito quando minto. Quando virei vi James olhando em direção da minha orelha com um sorriso de canto. Droga.

- Vamos. Eu sei que está mentindo.

- Podemos então pular essa pergunta também?

- Não. Você não vai me fazer perguntar a Albus não é?

- Meu currículo é ligeiramente bom.

- Ligeiramente bom não seria o suficiente.

Eu virei e olhei nos olhos dele. Isso não era realmente um problema né? Digo dizer a verdade pra ele.

- Eu tenho um QI e uma facilidade de aprendizagem um pouco acima da média.- Respondi enquanto escolhia outro livro. Já tinha escolhido trê, teríamos que ir embora e eu não tinha perguntado nada sobre Severus Snape ainda. Resolvi não dar tempo dele comentar qualquer coisa.- Vai ou não fazer outra pergunta?

- Um pouco acima da média quanto?

- O que?

- Seu QI Lily. É quanto?

- Cento e oitenta. – Respondi e emendei logo a pergunta. -Por que Sirius ia arrumar aquela briga com Snape no jantar do Ridle?

- Eles nunca se deram muito bem. Quer dizer, nós nunca nos demos muito bem com ele. Desde o tempo do colégio. Estudamos todos juntos. Mas, tudo piorou depois que eu e ele terminamos a universidade. – Eu ouvi quieta e esperei ele fazer a pergunta.

- Como você e Mel ficaram tão amigas? – Eu tive que sorrir com a pergunta.

- Eu acho que foi meio natural. Mel ficou sem graça conosco no primeiro dia. – eu o ouvi rir um pouco. Ele deve conhecer essa história. – Ficou tentando do jeito dela consertar um pouco as coisas. Então começou a me convidar pra lanchar com elas na padaria no final da tarde. Eu tenho um fraco por crianças. Eu diria que me apaixonei por Lucy. Mel e eu nos demos bem de cara. Por incrível que pareça nós temos muitas coisas em comum. E eu me divirto com ela.- Eu comentei sorrindo. Falar sobre meus amigos me traz uma sensação de felicidade.

- Os problemas com Snape se agravaram por algum tipo de rivalidade?

- Também. Mas, não era só isso. Snape começou a se envolver com pessoas estranhas. O Ridle foi o primeiro cliente suspeito dele. Então ele defendeu o assassino do único tio de Sirius que ele realmente gostava.

- O cara foi solto.-Não era uma pergunta. Isso explicava perfeitamente a reação do Sirius.

- A garota. – Eu olhei pra ele assustada. – Bellatriz Black. Ela é prima do Sirius. Mas, eu imagino que o velho ter deixado tudo pro Sirius foi a melhor vingança que poderia ter acontecido. Toda família dele ficou furiosa.- Então ele parou e olhou pra mim com uma cara engraçada.- Por que pediu minha identidade no dia que fui pegar Lucy no seu apartamento se sabia quem eu era?

- Diversão pessoal – Eu falei enquanto sorria.

- Eu sabia disso. Não sei por que me prestei ao ridículo de fazer essa pergunta.- Ele disse fazendo cena.

- Por que você não tem uma namorada? – Perguntei pra desviar momentaneamente do assunto Snape. E porque fiquei curiosa.

- Ninguém que vale a pena. – Wow. Por essa eu não esperava. Pra dizer a verdade eu esperava um discurso machista ou qualquer coisa parecida.- De qualquer jeito é mais complicado que isso. Eu tenho um certo problema com compromissos.E você?

- Eu o que? - Perguntei sem entender.

- Por que não tem um namorado?

- Bom, eu estou em Londres a pouco tempo. Mas, eu não tenho problemas com compromissos. – Conclui rindo. Então resolvi fazer uma manobra um pouco brusca ou não chegaria a lugar nenhum.

- O que você sabe sobre Severus Snape?- Ele me olhou esquisito, mas eu continuei. – Você e Sirius o detestam. Melissa não gosta dele. Todos falam coisas horríveis sobre ele. Apesar disso eu entender um pouco agora. Mas, tipo ele é chefe do meu pai. Eu fico preocupada com o que possa acontecer com ele.

James pareceu se convencer com meu discurso. Eu achei que eu argumentei bem meu ponto de vista.

- Nós estivemos juntos em Hogwarts. Eu devo admitir que éramos bem cruéis com ele no inicio. Mas, nós crescemos e as coisas não melhoram muito. Quando estivemos na universidade ele tentava a todo custo me prejudicar. Mas, quando finalmente nos formamos ele se uniu ao Ridle. Foi o auge pra ele. O Ridle é muito influente. E prometeu poder pra ele. Começou defendendo todo tipo de barbárie. Mas, quando ele montou o próprio escritório passou a se dedicar exclusivamente aos casos do Ridle. E os casos menores ele designa pra os outros advogados. Ele não tem vida própria. E a última vez que conversamos ele disse que ainda tiraria de mim algo que fosse realmente importante. – Então ele riu. – Ele é um completo babaca. Solitário e babão.

Eu fiquei pensando na figura de Severus Snape. Alguma coisa não batia nisso tudo. Por que exatamente ele estaria ajudando meu pai?

- Por que resolveu ficar em Londres?- Ouvi James me puxar dos meus pensamentos.

- Eu tinha assuntos importantes pra tratar e seria mais fácil com meu pai longe. – Respondi antes mesmo de pensar. Droga. Puxei um último livro e me virei pra ele. – Acho melhor irmos. Já está quase na hora do almoço. – Disse anunciando que o jogo estava acabado.

Ele então olhou pro meu último livro muito curioso. Eu virei pra prestar atenção. Qual o problema com ele?

- Isso é alemão?- Oh. Esse é o problema.

- É. –Respondi enquanto pegava a sacola de livros. Ele tomou da minha mão e foi carregando. Isso foi... gentil.

- Você fala alemão?

- Oh não. – Eu disse enquanto girava os olhos. – Eu comprei pra enfeitar minha estante.

Ele não pareceu se incomodar com minha ironia na verdade ele começou a gargalhar.

- O que foi?

- Aparentemente eu poderia passar horas fazendo perguntas pra você, mas no final eu descobriria que ainda não sei absolutamente nada a seu respeito. Você é a pessoa mais surpreendente que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer.

Eu cobri as orelhas depressa com o cabelo, provavelmente já estavam vermelhas, e entrei no carro dele. Quando chegamos a senhora Potter ficou muito satisfeita em ver que James almoçaria conosco. Foi realmente agradável.

-Lily?

- Sim?

- Eu quase me esqueço. Scott ligou. Disse que seu celular estava desligado e pediu que quando chegasse ligasse pra casa de Matt.

- Matt?

- Foi exatamente o que ele disse. – Eu concordei com a cabeça e senti alguém me observar. Olhei pra trás e James me encarava esquisito. Vai entender.

Subi pro quarto e peguei o celular que havia deixado em casa carregando. Então liguei pra casa de Matt.

- Casa dos Dumbledore.- Ouvi alguém anunciando do outro lado.

- Boa Tarde. Eu poderia falar com Matt, por gentileza.

- Quem gostaria?

- Lily Evans.

- Senhorita Evans?- A outra voz perguntou como se me conhecesse. O que foi bizarro.

- Sou eu.- Respondi meio incerta.

- Aqui é Helena Dumbledore. A mãe de Matt. Eu estou feliz em poder finalmente falar com você. Mesmo que não seja pessoalmente. Scott e Matt só vivem falando sobre você. – Ela disse animada e eu senti um arrepio na espinha. O que será que aqueles dois malucos ficam falando sobre mim?

- É um prazer senhora Dumbledore.

- Me chame de Helena querida.

- Oh claro. – Eu pensei que deveria pedir pra ela me chamar de Lily, mas eu senti que não teria necessidade disso. Ela estava me chamando de querida já.

- Eu vou chamar Matt sim? Aguarde apenas um minuto.

Fiquei esperando no telefone enquanto cantarolava qualquer coisa.

- Eu adoraria continuar te ouvindo cantar, mas Matt não sabe que eu estou falando com você e isso tem que ser rápido.

- A mãe dele disse que ia chamá-lo.

- Eu sei sua ingrata, mas eu já tinha pedido que me avisassem se você ligasse. Eu pedi pra ligar pra **mim**, não pra ele.

- é, mas pediu pra ligar pra casa **dele**.Você é mais folgado do que eu poderia imaginar. O que você quer?

- Como assim o que eu quero? Eu não posso simplesmente ligar pra você?

- Isso não tinha que ser rápido?

- ok ok, é o seguinte o irmão de Matt vai ficar noivo hoje.

- Que bom. – Disse tentando imaginar aonde isso iria me atingir.

- É a garota é até legal. Mas, é uma Malfoy.- Eu recordei do sobrenome. Ele estava na lista de suspeitos do meu pai. – Ela era uma Malfoy renegada. Mas, por algum motivo desconhecido a família veio procura-la. E família é família. Eles vão oferecer o jantar do noivado. Eu tinha sido convidado. Mas, eu vou viajar hoje à noite. E Matt não sabe ainda. Mas, vai me matar se tiver que ficar sozinho na festa. Sabe como é né? – Eu já tinha entendido onde ele queria chegar

- Que horas ele vem me pegar?- Cortei o discurso de Scott. Pude ouvir a risada dele do outro lado e um som de um tapa. Mas resolvi deixar pra lá.

- As oito ele passa ai ruiva. Vai ser na casa do irmão dela. Lucios Malfoy. Diga a senhora Potter que não se preocupe. Os Dumbledores vão estar por lá.

-Tudo bem Scott. Xau.- E desliguei antes dele dizer mais qualquer coisa.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Cheguei no escritório eram quase duas horas da tarde. E tinha saído de manhã assim que cheguei, logo depois que Lily ligou.

- Senhor Potter. O senhor Black ligou a manhã inteira. Então ele apareceu aqui há quase trinta minutos e disse que iria esperar no seu escritório. Eu tentei faze-lo aguardar na sala de espera, mas ele não me escutou.

- Não tem problemas.- Eu disse apenas e entrei na minha sala. Quando entrei encontrei Sirius deitado no sofá lendo um jornal.

- Até que enfim James. Onde diabos você se meteu e por que não atendeu ao telefone?

- Estive almoçando na casa dos meus pais. E não atendi ao telefone por que sabia que era você. – Disse tranqüilamente.

- James, assim você me magoa. – Sirius fingiu estar ofendido.- Esse almoço na casa dos seus pais tem alguma coisa a ver com as novas visitas?- Sirius perguntou. Idiota. Resolvi ignorar e sentei na minha cadeira.- Então onde esteve de manhã toda?

-Lily me ajudou a comprar o presente da Lucy. – Disse e pude ver o olhar de Sirius.

-Oh. A pequena Lily está bem?

-Sirius para com isso.

Ouvimos alguém bater na porta.

-Senhor Potter.O senhor Lupin está aqui. Posso mandar entrar?

-Claro. – Eu disse com um misto de alivio e curiosidade. Remus nunca vem aqui.

-Olá James. Então Sirius por que me chamou aqui?

Oh não. O que danado Sirius está aprontando?

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. James está em fase de negação. E eu estou começando ficar preocupado com a integridade física dele. Você já viu o pai da garota. – Sirius disse sem fazer nenhum sentido na minha visão. Mas, por algum motivo absurdo Remus estava sorrindo. -Ele acabou de dizer que esteve comprando **o presente da Lucy** com _Lily_. Então James que livro comprou pra sua sobrinha?

- Eu comprei uma boneca Sirius.

- Mesmo? Então por que eu vi vocês dois numa livraria hoje pela manhã? Pra dizer a verdade eu tinha marcado essa mini reunião pra você contar as possíveis novidades. Mas, sua lentidão me incomoda.

- Ela pediu pra passar numa livraria. Disse que o pai estava viajando e não gostava de ir sozinha.

- Claro. E isso era tão inadiável que a menina não podia o pai voltar da imensa viagem de três dias?

- Sei lá Sirius eu não conheço mais ninguém com o QI de cento e oitenta.- Disse tentando me defender.

- O que?- Remus perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- É. Eu perguntei como ela conseguiu a vaga em Hogwarts e ela me contou.

- Por que?

- Por que o que Sirius?

- Por que ela te contou? Nós estávamos tentando saber disso há muito tempo.

- Bom, nós estávamos fazendo perguntas um pro outro. Então ela respondeu.

- Ela respondeu na mesma hora que perguntou? Pensando bem ela nunca pareceu muito à vontade com esse assunto. – Remus comentou.

- Ela disse que não sabia. Mas, ela coçou a orelha.E eu percebi que ela faz isso quando mente. Então perguntei de novo e ela respondeu. – Quando olhei pros dois eles estavam com caras engraçadas.

- Ela coça a orelha quando mente? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo. Pra um mentiroso profissional isso deve ser algum tipo de falha grave.

- É Sirius. Deve ser involuntário. Ela tem um monte de manias engraçadas. Mas, eu acho que isso é perdoável. Quer dizer, não saber mentir não é exatamente um defeito. Ela é um tipo de gênio, cozinha. Lê livros de cálculo avançado. Faz desenhos.

- Desenhos?- Sirius perguntou e me olhou esquisito. – O quadro que você ganhou no natal foi ela que fez? O que você pendurou na sala ainda ontem?

- Foi Sirius, mas ficou realmente bom. E ela fala alemão.- Eu disse pra completar.

- E francês, chinês e espanhol.

- O que? – Sirius perguntou incrédulo e nós olhamos pra Remus.

- Ela ganhou um livro em francês, um em chinês e um em espanhol do pai no natal. Vocês não tinham chegado ainda. – Remus respondeu balançando os ombros.

- Eu disse que essa garota era surpreendente. Você nunca consegue saber tudo sobre ela. É impossível alguém ficar entediado perto dela. E pra completar é engraçada e generosa. Então não a culpe por coçar a orelha quando mente. – Conclui minha defesa. Eu sei que ela não precisava de defesa pro fato de não saber mentir. Mas, deve ser a natureza advogada em mim.

- Eu não estava achando absurdo o fato dela não saber mentir James. O que é impressionante é você ter percebido isso. Eu por exemplo costumo apertar o polegar esquerdo quando minto, você convive comigo a mais de dez anos e se bobear nunca percebeu isso. – Ele disse como se fosse óbvio. Pra ser sincero eu nunca tinha percebido isso antes. Mas, coçar a orelha é uma coisa muito mais óbvia. – Cara isso tudo é ridículo.

- Eu não faço idéia do que você ta falando Sirius. – Eu disse e comecei a mexer nas pastas em cima da mesa, sem saber exatamente o que estava procurando.

- Ah você sabe sim. _"Eu disse que essa garota era surpreendente. Você nunca consegue saber tudo sobre ela. É impossível alguém ficar entediado perto dela. E pra completar é engraçada e generosa"._

_-_Ela é uma amiga Sirius. Eu sei que você não está acostumado a ter amigas mulheres. Mas, você podia tentar qualquer dia desses. Eu me sinto bem na companhia dela. E me divirto com ela da mesma forma do que quando estou perto de vocês dois.

- É eu também costumo me divertir com Liz, e eu realmente gosto da companhia dela.

- Até você Remus?

- Nós somos seus amigos James. E só estamos preocupados com seu bem estar. E Lily parece te fazer bem. Quer dizer você lembra como estava _animado_ pra ir ao show de Regulus? No fim eu diria que você se divertiu.

- Ou como você estava _ansioso_ pra festa do Ridle? E no fim você estendeu sua noite no _Mc Donalds_. – Sirius disse e eu tive que me controlar pra não sorrir com a lembrança. Mas, só porque eu lembrei como foi engraçado perceber o tanto que aquela criatura podia comer.

- Ou como ficou falando nela durante uma semana depois que vocês se conheceram?- Foi mesmo. Mas, eu não diria que nos conhecemos em situações normais.

- Ou como não desgrudou dela durante todo o jantar de natal.

- Ou como

- Isso tudo aconteceu por que ela é uma garota divertida e nós somos amigos. – Cortei Remus antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa.- É sério. Ela tem dezessete anos. É a futura enteada da minha irmã. Se, vejam bem, _se _eu realmente sentisse algo por ela vocês deveriam estar mandando eu me afastar.

- Eu sei de todas as complicações James. Mas ela vai fazer dezoito em alguns meses. E todos nós sabemos de todas as dificuldades com compromisso que você tem. Às vezes não podemos deixar certas oportunidades passarem.

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo que vou pensar sobre o que vocês falaram. Mas, eu tenho uma reunião em trinta minutos e ainda tenho que preparar algumas coisas.

- Certo cara. Nós estamos indo. – Remus disse e mandou um olhar duro pra Sirius que resolveu se levantar. – Se precisar de alguma coisa é só avisar.

- Eu não pretendia me meter nisso cara. Eu pensava que você tava escondendo alguma coisa da gente quando eu vi vocês dois hoje de manhã. E decidi falar antes que você acabe perdendo a garota pra um adolescente idiota. – Sirius resmungou. Pensando bem esse papel todo não combina realmente com ele.

Apesar de ter prometido pensar no assunto eu não estava inclinado a fazer isso. Mas, isso pareceu impossível. Eu estive pensando a tarde toda sobre o assunto. Quando eram sete horas resolvi passar na casa do papai e da mamãe. Mas, era só pra checar _se Lucy _precisava de alguma coisa.

- Eu mal posso acreditar. Duas vezes no mesmo dia?- Mamãe perguntou. Ela estava sentada no sofá e Lucy estava no seu colo. Papai lia uma revista na poltrona.- Isso é realmente um milagre natalino.

- Boa noite mamãe. Eu resolvi passar e ver se não estavam precisando de nada. E perguntar se minha sobrinha favorita não quer ir comer uma pizza.

Vi Lucy pular e gritar um oba. Depois ela olhou pra mim com uma cara sapeca.

- Eu vou ser sempre sua sobrinha preferida? – Ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Por que está perguntando isso? – perguntei me esquivando.

- Por que eu era sua única sobrinha. Mas, se mamãe casar ela pode ter outros filhos. E se ela casar com tio John Lily também vai ser sua sobrinha.

Eu não sei por que ficam insistindo com essa história da Lily virar minha sobrinha. Mamãe e papai me olharam com caras engraçadas.

- Vamos comer pizza? – Perguntei mudando de assunto. – Você pode chamar Lily se quiser. – Completei desinteressado.

- Lily não vai poder ir. – Mamãe respondeu. – Ela vai pro noivado do Alan Dumbledore.

Eu não sabia que Lily conhecia Alan. Ele esteve em Hogwarts alguns anos na minha frente.

- Vocês não vão? – Perguntei estranhando. Meus pais são amigos de Albus Dumbledore. E têm uma relação próxima a família dele.

- Não. Nós avisamos que não poderíamos ir. Ia ser constrangedor. Vai ser na casa dos Malfoys.- Então eu entendi menos ainda o que Lily iria fazer lá.

Mas, antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa Lily entrou na sala com um bonito vestido preto de cetim, tomara que caia e ia até em cima dos joelhos. Então tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso.

- Aqui está o meu telefone, de Matt e da mãe dele Helena. – O que? Matt? E Helena? Ela está hospedada aqui e chama às vezes papai e mamãe de senhor e senhora Potter.- O endereço do Lucios Malfoy tem no convite de vocês. Qualquer coisa não hesite em ligar. Eu vou me esforçar pra chegar cedo.

- Não precisa querida. Aproveite pra se divertir. – Mamãe disse animada. E falou a coisa errada sem sombra de dúvidas – Eu confio perfeitamente nos Dumbledore.

Minha mãe não deveria estar de olho na garota? Isso inclui deixa-la em casa segura. Nessa hora Arnald, o mordomo entrou na sala.

- O senhor Dumbledore chegou. – Então eu vi Matt Dumbledore atrás de Arnald.

- É um prazer revê-los. – O tal Matt falou animado de mais na minha opinião. – Vocês não precisam se preocupar com Lily. Eu a trarei de volta assim que tudo acabar.

- Tudo bem. E diga ao seu irmão e a noiva que desejamos felicidades.

- Claro. Vamos Lily?

Então os dois se despediram e saíram. E eu fiquei parado, provavelmente com uma cara de idiota, sem falar uma palavra se quer. Lembrando da teoria do Sirius que ela poderia ter um namorado. O garoto ta sempre por perto. E ela mesma admitiu que não tinha problemas com compromisso. E disse que tinha assuntos pra resolver. E que o pai por perto podia atrapalhar. Droga. Só pode ser isso.

- Tio James. – Ouvi Lucy gritar. – Vamos pra pizzaria.

Sem nenhum motivo eu perdi completamente a vontade de comer pizza. E preferia ir pra casa agora, mas eu não podia fazer isso com Lucy então decidi ir com ela. Mas eu não devo ter sido uma companhia muito agradável pra ser sincero.

-Tio James. Você está bem?

- Claro. – Eu disse e fui deixa-la dentro de casa.

- Olá James. – Minha mãe disse e olhou pra mim esquisita.

- Olá mamãe. Eu poderia conversar um minuto com você?

- Claro querido.

- Eu só estive pensando. Eu não acho que você deveria ter deixado Lily ir. Em primeiro lugar eles são os Malfoys. Algum deles pode trata-la mal. Depois o pai dela não está por perto. E Melissa parecia muito preocupada com ela. Se acontecer alguma coisa pode prejudicar o namoro de Mel.- Eu terminei apelando um pouco. Eu sei que foi baixo. E que não adiantava mais nada, mas talvez eu falando o que me atormentava eu poderia ficar menos _preocupado._ Quer dizer, eu prometi a Melissa que ia ficar de olho na garota.

- James eu tenho certeza que ninguém fará nada. E você melhor do que ninguém sabe que a garota pode se defender sozinha. – Mamãe disse e eu tive que acompanha-la com o sorriso. – E é claro que ela pediu autorização do pai. Pra isso servem telefones. Não precisa se preocupar querido.

Eu acenei com a cabeça dei um beijo na testa dela e fui ver meu pai que ainda estava na sala lendo.

- Olá James.

- Hum. Oi papai.

- Sabe James, mentir pra si mesmo pode ser o pior tipo de mentira que existe. – Ele disse e se levantou e foi em direção do quarto. Papai as vezes tem umas frases de efeito que eu não chego realmente a entender.

Eu permaneci sentado na sala e olhando em direção a porta de entrada até as onze e meia, quando finalmente cochilei. Por volta das duas horas acordei com o barulho de um carro. Fui até a janela e vi o carro de Matt. Ele passou quase dez minutos lá parado, quando finalmente Lily desceu sorrindo do carro. E o sorriso dela fez meu estomago embrulhar. Eu fiquei no escuro e a vi subir as escadas cantarolando baixo contente. Contente de mais na minha opinião. Antes de ela chegar ao fim da escada o telefone tocou. Eu pude ouvir claramente ela dizer que já estava com saudades também. E então eu senti como se chão começasse a desaparecer. E eu percebi que Sirius pode ser um idiota, mas eu sou um idiota cego. E apaixonado aparentemente. Droga

**Reviews. **

**Oh meu to com a idéia desse capítulo desde o inicio da semana, mas foi quase impossível escreve-lo. Foi o mais difícil de todos. Wow. Espero que vocês me perdoem se saiu ruim. Prometo me esforçar mais. Beijinhos.**

**Carol Mamoru- James com ciúmes vai aparecer bastante ainda. =* Espero que tenha gostado do cap.**

**Nessa-Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado. Hum quanto ao Sirius, ele vai continuar fazendo o papel de melhor amigo. Esse lance de dois amigos brigando por uma garota...=X. Mas, não se preocupe eu criei o Matt com a intenção do James descontar todo o ciúme acumulado dele.=D Aliás, eu to começando achar que não sou eu que tenho um pouco de maldade embutida. Todo mundo ta doido pra ver o James morto de ciúmes. =X**

**Aline Cullen – lerdo e meio. Eu só espero que vocês não fiquem chateadas dele ter percebido isso só no fim do capítulo. =X Beijinhos**

**Carla Luísa – As atitudes só começam no capítulo que vem. Por enquanto a ficha só caiu. =D**

**Jen Valentine- Os dois são meio sem vergonha. Mas, eles não têm compromisso **_**ainda**_** com ninguém então...Morto de ciúmes. Bom e ciúmes não é uma coisa lá muito boa não é mesmo?**

**Milinha Cullen Potter. – Falar da minha internet me dá angustia. Mas, deixa quieto. Olha o próximo capitulo ai. Ele perceber percebeu. Vamos ver agora a reação dele né?**

**Maga do 4 – Cenas fofas em breve. Final de curso é uma loucura mesmo. Digite seu trabalho direitinho =D**

**Lethicya Black – Leitora nova seja bem vinda=D Obrigada por ter add a fic. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Olha o cap novo ai.**

**Karinne- Eu sei como é esperar atualização a muito tempo. Algumas das minhas fics preferidas precisam ser att urgentemente. Pro meu próprio bem que continuo sendo uma leitora compulsiva. Que bom que gostou do cap. E o pai da Lily é uma figuraça na minha opinião,**

**Luh – Olha a continuação ai.**

**Os: Espero conseguir postar esse cap hoje. Eu estou desde de sete horas tentando fazer isso. Droga de internet. =(. E se tiver erros grotescos me perdoem. Assim que der tempo eu faço uma correção decente.**


	12. Capítulo XI

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

- E aquele quem é? – Perguntei a Matt quando reconheci o cara que me convidou pra dançar no jantar do Ridle.

- Anthony Sebastian. – E mais um sobrenome da lista de suspeitos. Ao todo já são cinco. Que tipo de noivado é esse? Uma reunião de comensais da morte? Será que o irmão do Matt sabe onde ta se metendo? – Vamos Lily eu vou apresentar você aos meus pais.

- Mãe. – Ele chamou e os dois viraram pra ele. O pai de Matt é absurdamente parecido com ele. Mas, o sorriso dele é definitivamente igual o da mãe. – Esta é Lily Evans. – Então ele virou pra mim. – Lily, estes são meus pais, Helena Dumbledore e Aberforth.

- É um prazer conhecê-los.

- O prazer é todo nosso. – Mas, não era a voz dos pais de Matt. – Eu sou Allan Dumbledore. É bom finalmente conhecê-la senhorita Evans.

- Lily, por favor. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- Certo Lily.

Eu conversei um pouco com a família de Matt. Simpatizei com eles.

- Senhorita Evans. É um prazer reencontrá-la. – Ouvi Severus Snape dizer enquanto olhava esquisito pro Matt. Vai entender. – Seu pai ainda está nos Estados Unidos?

Como assim ainda? Meu pai viajou hoje pros Estados Unidos. E ele sabe disso já que ontem ele foi trabalhar. Maluco.

- Oh. Sim.

- Então você é convidada do noivo ou da noiva?- Ele perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

- Do irmão do noivo na verdade. – Eu disse e achei que seria uma boa hora de apresentar Matt já que Snape não tinha me dado essa oportunidade ainda. – Este é Matt Dumbledore. Matt este é Severus Snape. O chefe do meu pai.

- Na verdade eu diria que sou amigo do seu pai senhorita Evans. – Qual é? Ele é no máximo o informante. E um informante muito suspeito pra ser sincera. Não sei por que papai confia tanto nele.

- Lily eu acho que deveríamos ir falar com meu irmão. Ele está do lado da noiva agora. Eu acho que deveria falar com ela.

- Claro. Com licença senhor Snape. - Assim que me afastei do morcego agradeci a Matt. – Valeu. Esse cara é tão esquisito.

- Olá de novo. – O irmão de Matt cumprimentou assim que chegamos perto. – Anne, esta é Lily. Lily esta é minha noiva Anne Malfoy. – E ele falou minha noiva enchendo a boca. É. O cara ta apaixonado. Bom, os Blacks também são suspeitos, mas por algum motivo eu confio no Sirius. Então Anne pode ser gente boa também.

- Parabéns Anne.

- Obrigada Lily. – Ela disse genuinamente feliz. Então eu lembrei que Scott comentou das divergências entre ela e a família e a inexplicável reaproximação. E isso soou imensamente suspeito aos meus ouvidos naquele momento e naquelas condições. Foi quando se aproximaram dos noivos Severus Snape e Tom Riddle que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Parabéns aos noivos. – O Ridle falou frio, Snape estava do lado e voltou a me olhar. Ui. Esse cara me dá arrepios.

- Obrigada. – Ouvi Anne responder, mas nem ela nem Matt pareciam muito satisfeitos com a presença dele ali.

- Então este deve ser seu irmão Dumbledore.

- É este é Matt Dumbledore. E essa é amiga da família. – E eu sorri quando ele disse isso. – Lily Evans.

- Evans?- Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada e olhando pra Snape e não pra mim.

- Ela é filha do John Evans. Ela esteve na sua festa com o pai.

- Eu pensei que a acompanhante do Evans na minha festa fosse _Melissa Potter_.

- Melissa Potter era acompanhante do _irmão_. Lily Evans foi com pai.

- Oh claro. – Então ele finalmente virou pra mim como parecendo notar nossa presença ali. – É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Evans. Já ouvi falar muito a respeito do seu pai. – Ele disse enquanto me olhava profundamente e eu senti um pequeno calafrio. Tom Riddle era extremamente branco e magro. Os olhos muito pretos e deve ter aproximadamente a idade do meu pai. E claro ele é completamente assustador.

- Oh. Eu gostaria de apresentar alguns amigos Lily. – Ouvi Matt dizer. - Lily eu gostaria que conhecesse os Dinits. Esta é Alice e este é Martin Dinit. Eles são irmãos e eu os conheço desde que consigo me lembrar. - Ele disse e sorriu. – Eles são meus vizinhos.

- Olá Lily. – Alice disse, mas olhando pra Matt. Qual é quando as pessoas vão começar a olhar pra mim quando falarem comigo? De qualquer jeito eu notei _algo_ no olhar dela. Especialmente quando ela finalmente olhou pra mim parecendo me analisar e soltou um suspiro triste. – Já ouvimos falar em você.

- É um prazer conhecê-los.

Durante o resto da festa permanecemos os quatro conversando. E eu comecei a passear os olhos por todos aqueles suspeitos. Não adiantava atirar pra tudo que é lado. Como meu pai mesmo disse, eles têm que atingir a cabeça da organização no caso o Ridle. E pra isso seria bom entender o motivo de todos esses ataques. Quer dizer o cara parece ser esperto o suficiente pra ter um motivo oculto com toda essa confusão. Talvez se eu listasse os lugares atacados eu conseguisse enxergar algo. Eu poderia até dar uma olhada nesses lugares e pesquisar alguma coisa sobre eles.

- Então onde vocês estudam?

-Eu estudo em Beuxbatons. E Martin em Durmstrang. – Eu já ouvi falar nessas duas escolas. Enquanto uma só aceita garotas a outra só aceita garotos. E isso deve ser tão chato.

Quando já eram quase duas horas da manhã, algumas pessoas começavam a ir embora. Então eu fingi bocejar mesmo que não estivesse com tanto sono assim.

- Eu acho que já podemos ir Lily. Tudo bem?

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça enquanto me despedia dos irmãos Dinit. Eu pude sentir certo medo no olhar de Alice. Ei ela pensa que eu sou o que? Algum tipo de predador? Pessoas apaixonadas são tão confusas. Quando chegamos finalmente em casa Matt, parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

- Foi realmente divertido.

- Tanto quanto o jantar do Ridle? – Ele perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

- Claro. Por quê?

- Bom, você esteve bem animada depois da festa do Ridle. Tão animada que eu desejei que você se divertisse daquele jeito comigo também.

- Matt, eu sempre me divirto com você e o Scott. - Eu disse como se fosse óbvio e ele deu um sorriso bem forçado.

- E com o Potter.

- É com James também. Eu realmente tive sorte de encontrar tantos amigos por aqui. – Eu disse sorrindo.

- E você sabe que eu não quero ser só seu amigo. Você é uma garota esperta. – Ele disse e me pegou de surpresa. – Mas, você é boa de mais e nunca me deu falsas esperanças. E hoje mais uma vez você demonstrou isso.

- E Alice pareceu feliz com isso. – Eu disse tentando amenizar o clima e ele deu um sorriso.

- Deve ter ficado mesmo. Olha Lily. Eu sei que Scott vai me dar um sermão pelo o que eu to fazendo agora. Quer dizer, o conselho do Scott era só _agarre ela_. Mas, eu realmente quero manter nossa amizade. Você é uma garota especial Lily. – Ele disse e eu olhei bem dentro dos olhos dele. Então eu sorri e dei um abraço nele.

- Se eu fosse você voltava pra festa do seu irmão sabe. Aposto que a senhorita Dinit iria apreciar uma carona.

Matt apenas sorriu pra mim e eu desci do carro contente. Por tudo ter terminado bem.

Quando estava subindo as escadas ouvi meu celular tocar.

- Alo pai?

- Olá querida. Liguei pra dizer que já estou com saudades.

- Eu também já estou com saudades. – Disse sorrindo.

- Você parece bem feliz. Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Eu só me diverti na festa. Falando nisso eu encontrei seu _patrão_ por lá.

- Mesmo? – Ele perguntou e eu senti a preocupação dele. – Lily você não aprontou nada não é mesmo?

- Claro que não. – Eu respondi como se fosse óbvio.

- Vou dar a você um crédito. Agora eu vou desligar. Cuida-se.

- Certo papai. Te amo.

E então cheguei ao quarto e me entreguei aos braços de Morféu.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Quando finalmente consegui pensar direito decidi que seria melhor voltar pra casa. Pra dormir e refletir um pouco.

Eu tinha que encarar os fatos de frente como sempre fiz. Por alguma síndrome de idiotice eu me deixei apaixonar. Eu não sei exatamente se eu poderia ter evitado isso. Mas, eu poderia ter me mantido distante. Se pelo menos eu tivesse sentido o perigo. Agora não adianta mais ter conflitos internos. Não a respeito disso pelo menos

Deviam ser quase três horas da manhã quando eu finalmente consegui dormir. E eram sete horas quando eu acordei por causa de um pesadelo. Que envolviam aquela bruxa de olhos verdes, Hogwarts e Sirius Black. Não me perguntem o que era exatamente o sonho porque eu não consigo me lembrar. E eu estou realmente aliviado por isso.

- Oh meu Deus. James Potter você está metido em algum tipo de problema? – Ouvi minha mãe perguntar divertida quando eu cheguei pra tomar café na casa dela. Eu acho que três vezes em dois dias era uma espécie de recorde.

Mas, eu tinha decidido investigar primeiro qual era a natureza do relacionamento de Lily e Matt antes de tomar qualquer tipo de atitude. Por que eu iria tomar. Eu acho. Eu percebi que quero aquela garota pra mim. Pode ser egoísta pensar assim. Mas, eu a quero.

-Bom dia Tio Jay. – Lucy disse e me deu um beijo no rosto. Eu olhei mais uma vez em direção a porta esperando que mais alguém passasse por ali. Mas, não entrou mais ninguém.

Quando eu já estava terminando de comer eu soube que ela estava entrando. Eu não estava olhando pra entrada, mas eu pude sentir o perfume dela. Que por algum motivo parecia bem mais forte hoje pela manhã.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse animada e sentou a mesa.

- Bom dia querida. Eu esperava que fosse dormir a manhã toda. – Mamãe disse contente. Me lembrando onde ela esteve na noite anterior. E o mais importante com quem.

- Na verdade eu estive pensando em ir dar uma volta por Londres. Dar uma olhada em alguns lugares.

- Que lugares são esses? – Me ouvi perguntar e torci pra que não tivesse soado tão ansioso quanto eu estava.

- Museu Madame Tussauds, Tower Bridge, Os Parques Reais e outros lugares. – Ela disse dando de ombros. Mas, esse passeio pareceu bem planejado pra mim. Será que ela tinha um encontro?

- Sabe são lugares que todo turista deveria conhecer. Mas, também todos esses lugares foram vítimas de ataques. Você não deveria sair sozinha. – Eu disse tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Eu posso ligar pra Scott pra ele ir comigo. – O fato de ela ter dito só o nome do Scott não me tranqüilizou em nada. Isso podia significar alguma coisa. Ela deveria ter dito o nome de Matt também. Não? Eu estou ficando paranóico.

- Bom, ou pode aceitar a minha companhia e de Lucy nesse passeio. – Lucy deu um pulo e papai me olhou esquisito. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e pareceu pensativa. Eu acho que posso ter estragado algum plano dela. Mas, se isso a envolve e outro cara eu fico imensamente satisfeito.

- Sabe Potter você não deveria trabalhar? – Ela perguntou divertida.

- Até eu mereço um tempo de descanso Senhorita Evans. E então?

- Tudo bem. Mas, se você perder o emprego não venha me responsabilizar depois.

Então saímos os três em direção aos pontos turísticos mais conhecidos de Londres.

- Turistas. –Resmunguei quando entravamos no Museu de Madame Tussauds.

- Parece de ser rabugento Potter. – Lily retrucou, mas parecia muito concentrada em tudo. E eu a ouvi fazer algumas perguntas sobre o ataque que teve por ali. Então eu reparei que Lily tinha uma lista de lugares. E que continham pequenas observações.

- Lily você já conheceu alguns desses lugares com Mel. – Eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu sei Potter. Mas, alguns deles eu gostei tanto que quero rever. - Ela disse enquanto me entregava sua máquina. Então pegou Lucy no colo e as duas fizeram pose ao lado do boneco de cera de Charles Chaplin.

Apesar de estarmos nos divertindo eu senti Lily distante e muito concentrada em tudo ao nosso redor. Mas, não especificamente em mim. Eu sei que eu tinha descoberto sentir algo por ela não o contrário. Mesmo assim eu esperava um pouco mais de atenção.

Quando finalmente terminamos o passeio Lily comprou um jornal Londrino. Ela estava folheando enquanto voltávamos pra casa. Lucy do banco de trás citava seus bonecos de cera favoritos e eu ansiava por mais uma das longas conversas com Lily Evans. Que simplesmente não ocorreram.

- Oh meu Deus. – Ouvi Lily exclamar.

- O que foi?

- Estão especulando aqui que o Ridle seria um primeiro ministro. – Ela disse parecendo chocada.

- Todo mundo sabe que essa é a intenção dele. Mas, isso não é tão fácil assim. Nem pra um cara tão rico quanto ele.

- James, Londres vive um caos. As pessoas estão insatisfeitas com as medidas de segurança, com o número de imigrantes no país. Oh meu Deus. – Ela voltou a exclamar só que dessa vez mais alto e mais angustiado. – Os lugares turísticos têm sido atacados. Empresas que aceitam imigrantes. As pessoas estão apavoradas. – Ela falava rápido e parecia debater consigo mesmo. Como se estivesse montando um quebra cabeça. Eu não estava realmente entendendo coisa alguma. – Todo esse ar de pânico. Não vai ser tão difícil quanto parece ele se tornar o próximo primeiro ministro. -Ela concluiu genuinamente preocupada. Eu não estava conseguindo acompanhar a velocidade do pensamento dela.

Quando chegamos em casa ela disse não estar com fome e subiu apressada pro quarto. E eu nunca me senti tão frustrado. Eu precisava conversar com ela. Ficar perto dela. Mas, depois de se esquivar a manhã toda ela resolve se enclausurar na hora do almoço.

Depois do almoço eu fui a cozinha e peguei uma tigela de sobremesa e fui em direção ao quarto daquela teimosa. Ela **teria **que conversar comigo. Bati na porta e abri assim que ela me deu autorização. Em cima da cama eu podia ver o notebook dela, o jornal que ela havia comprado e alguns papéis empilhados.

- Algum problema James? – Ela perguntou com a testa enrugada.

- Não. Eu só trouxe um pouco de sobremesa pra você. – Ela olhou pro pote e o segurou enquanto comia.

- Desse jeito eu vou engordar sabe? A comida daqui é uma delícia. Sem falar que Judite passa o tempo todo oferecendo comida. Eu simplesmente não consigo recusar.

Eu ri e a vi devorar o doce.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei fingindo desinteresse. – Você tem estado estranha.

- Não. Eu acho que eu só to estranhando estar aqui. – Ela disse enquanto balançava os ombros.

- E a festa ontem?

- Foi divertida. Tinha um monte de gente esquisita, mas eu, Matt, Alice e Martin nos divertimos um bocado.

- Alice e Martin?

- Amigos de Matt.

- E Scott?

- Scott teve que viajar. Por isso que eu tive que ir. Scott me deixou encarregada de proteger Matt dos Malfoys. – Ela disse enquanto girava os olhos.

- Bom eu não duvido que alguém precise de proteção contra os Malfoys. Mas, eu sempre simpatize com Anne.

Ela pareceu analisar o que eu tinha falado e sorriu.

- Que bom. Os Dumbledores são pessoas ótimas.

- E Matt?

- O que tem ele? – Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ele se divertiu? Ele parece ser do tipo que não se diverte.

- Eu queria entender isso. – Ela disse e suspirou parecendo frustrada.

- Isso o que? – Perguntei sem realmente entender.

- Você e Matt nem se conhecem. Mas, por algum motivo tocam no nome um do outro sem uma explicação lógica. Sem falar que rola algum tipo de antipatia entre vocês.

Ela disse parecendo realmente refletir sobre isso. E eu sorri diante do comentário. Quer dizer se Matt falava de mim e não simpatizava comigo é porque ele se sentia ameaçado com relação a mim. E isso sim era um bom sinal.

- É impressão sua. Eu não tenho nada contra seu _colega_. E então teve notícias do seu pai?- Perguntei desviando do assunto.

- OH. Sim. Ele costuma ligar sempre que tem vontade sem se importar com fuso horário. Como todas as vezes que viaja. Hoje ele ligou duas horas da manhã, quando eu estava chegando em casa da festa. – Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Então ela estava com saudades do _pai. _- Pode rir. A sorte dele é que eu estava acordada. Eu costumo ficar com o humor péssimo quando me acordam.

- Eu não consigo imaginar você realmente com o humor péssimo.

- Acontece. – Ela disse balançando os ombros.

Quando eu me esforçava procurando um novo assunto pra não deixar a conversa morrer meu telefone tocou.

- Remus?

- James? Oh meu Deus James, nós estávamos passando pelo parlamento foi terrível. Foi realmente terrível. Eu nem sei como dizer. E Liz. A Liz.. – Ele dizia rápido e angustiado.

- Calma Rem. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Um ataque. Comensais da Morte. No Palácio de Westminster. Houve vários acidentes. Eu bati o carro. Liz está com o médico agora. Eu estou tão preocupado James.

- Onde você ta cara?

- No Saint. Mungus.

- Eu to indo pra ai. Chego em quinze minutos.

- Obrigado James.

Quando eu desliguei o telefone Lily me olhava preocupada. Eu estava tremendo. Liz está mal. E Liz está grávida. De poucos meses. Meus amigos sofreram um acidente.

- Remus e Liz sofreram um acidente por causa de um ataque de Comensais. Eu estou indo ao Hospital agora.

- Eu vou com você. Ou melhor, você vai comigo. Você não está em condições de dirigir. – Ela disse decidida enquanto colocava o celular dentro da bolsa e pegava a chave do carro. Eu pensei em dizer que ela não precisava ir. Mas, ela precisava. Eu precisava dela. Esse pensamento me assustou durante alguns segundos. Mas, eu voltei a pensar nos meus amigos e a segui em direção a garagem.

Quando estávamos saindo encontramos minha mãe que olhava sem entender.

- Remus e Liz estão no hospital e estamos indo vê-los. – eu disse sucinto.

- Oh Meu Deus. Eles estão bem?

- Eu não sei ainda. Remus está eu acho. Ele que me ligou.

- Certo. Quando tiverem notícias me avisem.- Ela disse e nós concordamos com a cabeça.

- Onde foi o ataque? – Lily perguntou enquanto tirava o carro da garagem.

- Na casa dos Parlamentos.

- É claro. – eu a ouvi resmungar, mas preferi não perguntar o que ela quis dizer com isso. – Maníacos.

- Foi muita sorte você não ter incluído o parlamento na sua lista. – Eu consegui dizer por fim. Ela não pareceu prestar atenção no que eu tinha dito. Quando chegamos ao hospital ela foi à frente e saiu me levando pra emergência. Quando chegamos lá encontramos Remus com as mãos na cabeça e Sirius do lado dele parecendo sério como nunca esteve antes.

- Como está Liz?

- Nós não sabemos. Ninguém saiu de lá de dentro ainda. – Sirius disse mal humorado.

- E você Remus?

- Fisicamente bem. – Ele respondeu abalado. Quando finalmente podemos avistar um médico.

- Senhor Lupin?

- Sou eu.

- Sua esposa está bem senhor. - Então ele fez a maldita pausa que vem antes da notícia ruim. - Mas infelizmente seu filho não conseguiu sobreviver.

Eu vi lágrimas escorrerem no canto dos olhos do Rem.

- Eu posso vê-la? – Ele perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

- Sua esposa está dormindo agora. Mas, você pode entrar se quiser.

Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto o médico se afastava. Então antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa Lily abraçou Remus forte e ele começou a chorar como uma criança desesperada. Eu não consegui ouvir o que Lily dizia, mas Remus foi se acalmando aos poucos. Sirius parecia muito abalado e eu não conseguia dizer nada. Rem então parou de chorar deu um beijo na testa da Lils e entrou.

- Obrigado Lily. – Foi tudo o que Sirius foi capaz de dizer. Então Lily segurou a mão dele. E nos guiou em direção à lanchonete do hospital.

**Meio dramático esse fim? Eu fiquei tão triste. Mas, não se preocupem Remus ainda vai ter seu bebê. Esse capítulo ficou confuso. Espero que vocês tenham entendido. Se não entenderam perguntem. O próximo só vem semana que vem. =( As coisas na universidade estão bem apertadas. Eu vou responder as reviews "anônimas" agora e mando as resposta não anônimas amanhã que agora eu ainda tenho que resolver uns exercícios. Quem quiser add no MSN é pseudo_escritora. Ai a continuação normal do .**

**Ana – Obsessão é sempre um perigo. Mas, ele não vai ficar lunático. E não reprima sua arte. Se eu puder ajudar em algo manda a ver. E sim ainda tem muita história pela frente. Nosso James vai ter um pouco de trabalho com a Lily ainda. Mas, não seria James e Lily se ele não tivesse trabalho com ela né? E Snape é um ser confuso. Mas, sim Lily vai ser muito importante pro James e de algum modo Snape vai fazer algo.**

**Pandora Sullivan- Seja bem vinda leitor nova. =D Eu adoro quando aparecem novas leitoras por aqui. E fico feliz que tenha gostado. Mesmo. ^^**

**Brenda Black Cullen – Não morra. E não soque a mesa. A pobre coitada não tem culpa. Nem sua mão. Mas, se você interpretar que a culpa é minha eu prefiro que você continue socando a mesa. =X. Que bom que gostou do capítulo.**

**Luana- Mais capítulos. Que bom que está gostando. Fico muito feliz com issol.**

**Carla Luisa – Tá aqui o capítulo novo. Juro pra você que o atraso não foi proposital. Eu me esforço. **

**Obrigada a todas. Eu mando as respostas das outras reviews amanhã! **

**OBS: Eu to escrevendo outra fic. É uma fic curta de quatro capítulos que já ta toda na minha cabeça. Do seu lado. O casal é meio diferente, mas quem quiser da uma força passa lá pra dar uma olhada. E deixem reviews comentando. Ela foi adicionada nos favoritos duas vezes, mas não recebi nenhuma review ainda então não sei o que estão achando.**

**beijos**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Narrado por Sirius Black**

Eu ainda não tinha conseguido digerir muito bem os acontecimentos recentes. Lily ia nos guiando em direção a lanchonete do hospital.

- O que vocês desejam? – A moça no balcão perguntou.

- Um uísque. - Eu respondi prontamente.

- Não vendemos bebidas alcoólicas aqui senhor. – A balconista disse sem se alterar e parecendo penalizada. Estamos num hospital, ela deve esta acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

- Me dê três cafés sim? – Lily falou e nos puxou em direção a uma mesa. Não tive ânimo pra informar Lily que nem eu nem James costumávamos tomar café.

Ficamos em silêncio durante quase cinco minutos. Eu e James bebericávamos o café enquanto Lily tomava o dela como se fosse água.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer agora?- Ouvimos Lily dizer e viramos sem entender em sua direção.

- Como assim o que pretendemos fazer? – James perguntou confuso.

- Remus e Liz estão passando por um momento difícil, mas os dois são jovens e vão se recuperar. Só que pra isso eles vão precisar de apoio dos melhores amigos. No caso vocês. Então eu acredito que o mais prudente é irmos até lá e averiguar o que precisa ser feito no momento. Resolver as questões do hospital e avisarmos quem for preciso avisar. Remus não pode lidar com isso no momento. – Ela disse mantendo a postura.

- Você sempre faz isso? – Perguntei beirando a frustração.

- Isso o que? – Ela perguntou sem entender.

- Cuidar de tudo. Juntar cacos.

Ela pareceu por um instante que ia responder, então balançou a cabeça como se espantasse um pensamento e ficou calada.

Quando retornamos ao quarto de Liz encontramos Remus acariciando sua mão.

- Remus você precisa de alguma coisa? – Lily perguntou quando percebeu que nem eu nem James sabíamos exatamente o que dizer.

- Não, obrigado. Podem ir que eu vou ficar aqui mesmo. – Remus disse, mas Lily parecia esperar aquela resposta.

- Remus você deveria comer alguma coisa. Um banho também seria bom e descansar um pouco. – Lily continuou decidida. Eu não acredito que ela vá conseguir tirar esse cabeça dura daqui.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui. Esperar Liz acordar. – Remus respondeu um pouco assustado com a reação da ruiva.

- Remus, eu sei que você quer ficar o tempo todo do lado dela. Mesmo porque quando Liz acordar ela vai realmente precisar de você. Mas, eu perguntei ali fora. Vai demorar pelo menos oito horas pra ela acordar. – Lily explicou. – E quando isso acontecer você deve estar pronto pra acolhê-la. Não em pedaços. Te ver do jeito que você está agora não vai ajudar muito.

Remus pareceu inclinado a ponderar o que Lily disse.

- Eu sei que você não quer deixá-la sozinha. Então porque não fazemos o seguinte. Eu fico aqui com Liz e qualquer coisa eu _prometo_ ligar _imediatamente_. Você vai com seus amigos em casa, tenta comer alguma coisa, toma um banho e deita um pouco. Eu aposto que James e Sirius podem ligar pra algum parente caso seja necessário. – Ela disse e eu pude apenas confirmar com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que você está certa. – Rem disse meio vacilante. – Mas, você realmente pode ficar aqui?

- Claro– Ela disse com um sorriso encorajador. Então tirou suas chaves de dentro da bolsa. – James, você pode ficar com meu carro. Remus, Liz vai precisar de roupas, escova de dente e pente quando acordar.

Quando chegamos à garagem do hospital James nos guiou até o carro da Lily.

- Lily está certa. – James disse meio preocupado. – Você precisa ficar bem pela Liz.

- É eu sei. Ela é realmente boa com argumentos. Eu agora entendo seu desespero com ela James. – Ele disse com um sorriso triste.

- Por que vocês vieram no carro dela?- Acabei perguntando. Todos aqueles silêncios estavam me deixando louco.

- Ela disse que eu não estava em condições de dirigir. – James deu de ombros.

- Foi bom ela ter vindo. – Eu disse achando que Lily Evans poderia ser um assunto plausível de conversa no momento. – Ela parece saber o que fazer sempre.

- É acho que sim. – James disse meio distante. – Ela parece perfeita às vezes. – James concluiu num sussurro.

- Quando você percebeu? – Remus perguntou meio distante.

- Percebeu o que? – James retrucou sem realmente entender.

-O que sente por ela.

Eu senti James ficar indeciso por um momento. Até que finalmente resolveu responder.

- Ontem. Quer dizer hoje de madrugada.

- Como você percebeu? – Resolvi questionar. Mas, no momento eu estava mais interessado em manter uma conversa do que sacanear meu melhor amigo.

- Lily foi ao noivado do Alan Dumbledore ontem.

- Como isso se encaixa no assunto?

- Lily foi como acompanhante do Matt Dumbledore. Eu acho que eles têm alguma coisa. – James está com ciúmes. Eu poderia gargalhar disso em outra situação.

- Como você sabe?

- Sirius, você mesmo disse que achava que ela tinha um namorado.

- Eu só falei aquilo pra implicar com você. – disse rolando os olhos.

- De qualquer jeito eu perguntei a ela porque tinha ficado em Londres. Ela disse que teria assuntos a resolver e com o pai distante seria mais fácil.

- Então partindo do pressuposto que ela esteja mesmo i_nteressada _em alguém. Como o fato dela ter saído com um _amigo_ pode significar alguma coisa?

Eu pude ver James enrijecer o rosto e ficar quieto.

- Vamos James se você não nos contar não poderemos ajudar.

- Quem disse que eu preciso de ajuda?

- Conta logo James. – Remus disse com um sorriso triste. – Toda essa sua contrariedade indica um fato potencialmente embaraçoso. Nós temos o direito de saber.

Provavelmente esse pequeno interesse de Remus na história fez James optar por contar.

- Ok. Eu saí com Lucy ontem. Quando fui deixá-la acabei dormindo no sofá da casa dos meus pais.

- Eu tenho certeza que tem mais coisa nessa história. – Resolvi interromper logo.

- Certo. – James disse e bufou. – Eu fiquei esperando na sala Lily chegar porque estava preocupado. Eu tinha prometido a Mel que ficaria de olho. Acabei adormecendo.

- Você estava com ciúmes. – Eu disse constatando o óbvio,

- Eu não estava com ciúmes. – Ele disse bravo.

- Sim. Estava. – Remus o cortou. – Continue.

- Duas horas da madrugada eu acordei com um barulho de carro e fui averiguar o que era.

- Você sabia o que era. Só queria xeretar.

- Você vai me deixar terminar Sirius? – Ele perguntou sem conter a irritação.

- Fique quieto Sirius. Pode continuar James. – Remus resolveu interceder.

- Eles passaram quase dez minutos dentro do carro. Ela saiu de lá muito sorridente. Eu realmente acho que eles têm alguma coisa. Só não sei exatamente o que. – James concluiu finalmente.

- Eles podiam estar só conversando. – Remus disse por fim.

- Eu duvido. – Disse sincero. Eu realmente acho que o mais provável é que os dois estivessem se agarrando. – Mas, você pretende perder a garota pra um pirralho?

- Não mesmo Sirius. – James disse decidido e eu pude ver finalmente um sorriso sincero no rosto do Remus.

- Isso pode ser realmente divertido. James apaixonado. – Remus caçoou e James não teve coragem de retrucar.

Quando chegamos à casa de Remus seguimos exatamente as instruções da ruiva. Remus separou algumas coisas de Liz como roupas e escova de dente. Tomou um banho enquanto eu e James pedíamos alguma coisa pra comer. E ligávamos para os parentes de Liz e Remus avisando o ocorrido. Ele conseguiu dormir um pouco e nós o acordamos quando Lily disse que deveríamos voltar. Remus ficou pra dormir com a esposa e finalmente voltamos pra casa.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Quando desci pra tomar café pelo terceiro dia seguido com a família Potter, encontrei novamente James por lá. Nunca o imaginei indo à casa dos pais com tanta freqüência. Não que eu realmente me importe. Eu gosto da companhia dele.

- Bom dia. – Disse enquanto me sentava.

- Bom dia Lily. – Sara disse animada. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim. Obrigada. E então James notícias do Remus e da Liz?

- Eles estão melhores. Ela deve receber alta amanhã.

- Fico feliz com isso. – Eu disse sincera.

- Eles pediram pra agradecer por tudo Lily.

- Qualquer um teria feito a mesma coisa. – Eu disse apenas.

- Pode acreditar que não. Muitos não teriam se importado. E outros como o meu caso e do Sirius não teriam conseguido tomar conta de tudo com tanta habilidade. – Ele disse e eu pude sentir o olhar de concordância do senhor e da senhora Potter. O que foi que ele tinha contado aos pais?

- A presença de vocês foi muito mais importante James. Vocês estavam muito mais envolvidos pra conseguirem ser práticos. Isso acontece. E eu gosto dos dois. No que eu puder ajudar pode contar comigo. – Eu disse encerrando o assunto. Estava começando a ficar sem graça.

- Bom. Com Licença, mas, eu preciso resolver coisas importantes. - O senhor Potter disse educado.

- Oh, eu vou aproveitar e vou ao clube agora. Aliás, eu já disse que Luan vai casar James?

- Luan? Luan meu primo? – James perguntou parecendo assustado.

- É. – Ela disse olhando James sugestivamente. – E eu estou ajudando a organizar as coisas. Já que aparentemente eu vou demorar a casar meu próprio filho.

- Deixe o garoto. – O pai de James disse divertido. – Ele tem muito tempo ainda. Se contente por enquanto em sonhar com o casamento da sua outra filha. – O senhor Potter concluiu carinhoso.

- Eu sei que ele ainda tem muito tempo. – A senhora Potter disse aparentemente satisfeita com o outro casamento que ela poderia organizar. – Mas, é preciso muito tempo pra conhecer uma boa garota, se apaixonar e por fim casar. Além disso, é preciso estar disposto a se apaixonar.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza que a pessoa precise realmente estar disposta. - James resmungou pra ele mesmo atraindo olhares curiosos meus e da mãe dele.

Mas, antes que Sara Potter pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o pai de James o salvou apressando a esposa.

- Lucy eu já tenho que ir. Você não quer ir buscar os desenhos que disse que queria me mostrar?

- Claro. – Lucy respondeu animada e saiu correndo.

- Então Lily planos pra hoje? – James perguntou sem realmente me olhar e eu fiquei me questionando se ele não tinha tirado a sobrinha da sala propositalmente.

- Só de noite. – Eu respondi tentando demonstrar uma calma que eu não tinha. Na verdade eu tinha um plano extremamente arriscado pra essa noite. Mesmo porque essa noite é minha última chance. Mel e papai voltam amanhã logo cedo. James finalmente virou pra mim me olhando esquisito.

- Hum. Sirius tinha mandado te convidar para o show do Regulus. – Eu fiquei meio decepcionada pelo fato do convite ter partido do Sirius e não dele, mas não entendi realmente a natureza da minha decepção.

- Infelizmente não vou poder ir dessa vez.

- Então o que pretende fazer essa noite?

- Sair com Scott e Matt. – Respondi a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça.

- Vocês poderiam ir ao show então.

- Nós já tínhamos outros planos, mas quem sabe não aparecemos por lá? – Eu disse sabendo que não botaria meu pé no show.

- Claro. – Ele disse aparentando desanimo. – Você não sente falta de ter amigas garotas?

- Eu tenho Lucy e Mel. – Eu disse o óbvio.

- Da sua idade? – Ele continuou quase exasperado.

- Eu tenho amigas da minha idade em Nova York. Você ta tão estranho.

- Esquece isso. – Ele disse quando Lucy voltou com seus desenhos.

Quando finalmente chegou de noite, eu me esforcei pra parecer _um pouco_ mais velha. Eu sei que não devia ter feito, mas pra isso eu _peguei emprestado_ um vestido preto da Mel. Muito bonito por sinal. Antes de sair olhei novamente a página na internet. Nela tinha a foto do Rebastan Lestrange. O homem mais importante depois do Ridle nas suas companhias. Eu tinha lido naquele dia várias matérias sobre o estilo de vida boêmio dele e de como o cara era importante. Por algum motivo meu sexto sentido dizia que se existia um elo fraco naquele corrente, Rebastan Lestrange era esse elo.

Fui ao pub mais famoso de Londres onde ele era costumeiramente visto e torci pra que tivesse sorte. Com uma carteira de identidade falsa consegui entrar no local. Olhei o cardápio quando cheguei ao balcão e vi que pra consumir qualquer coisa gastaria praticamente toda minha mesada. Quando finalmente enxerguei Rebastan Lestrange entrando no local. Reuni toda a coragem que tinha e lancei o meu melhor sorriso. E seja o que for pra ser.

**Narrado por James Potter**

- James, você pode, por favor, parar de olhar pra porta? Você ta me incomodando. – Sirius disse nervoso.

-Ela ainda não apareceu.

- Ela disse que talvez. E só talvez viesse.

- Certo. – Eu bufei e voltei a olhar pro palco. Dessa vez o show não estava tão bom como da outra.

-James você pode ir. Sério.

- Não. Ela pode aparecer ainda.

- Isso ta ficando deplorável James.

- Eu sei. – resmunguei seco.

- Hum James, não olhe agora, mas Matt Dumbledore está entrando.

- O que? – Eu perguntei enquanto me virava rápido.

- Eu disse pra não olhar. – Sirius disse irritado enquanto me virava pra o outro lado. –Sério cara. Eu to tentando salvar tua reputação. Então só me obedeça sim? – Sirius disse como se eu fosse uma criança pequena. – Lily não está lá.

- Como?

- A não ser que ela tenha encolhido uns dez centímetros, pintado o cabelo de preto e colocado lentes de contato.

- O que? – Perguntei confuso.

- Matt está acompanhado de Scott, um garoto desconhecido e a garota que acabei de descrever.

- Han?

- James, Lily não está lá. – Sirius disse devagar revirando os olhos.

- Certo. – Concordei bobamente. – Você não pode ir perguntar onde ela está?

- Você só pode estar louco. – Sirius disse incrédulo.

Eu tive que me segurar pra não soltar o clichê _"louco por Lily Evans." _Depois do show vimos Matt cumprimentando a banda. Eu já estava um pouco alto então não sei ao certo como consegui atingir o local onde estavam.

- Parabéns Regulus.

- Valeu Regulus. – Sirius disse assumindo a situação. Ele parecia meio mal humorado. – Olá Scott. Matt.

- Oi Sirius. – Scott respondeu e Matt só acenou com a cabeça.

- Então onde está a mosqueteira ruiva? – Sirius perguntou me impedindo de falar alguma coisa.

- Não conseguimos falar com Lily. – Matt disse meio sem graça. Ei é impressão minha ou Matt Dumbledore está com o braço na cintura da garota que não gostou da pergunta do Sirius? – Nós passamos na sua casa Potter, mas ela já tinha saído. Pensamos que estivesse com vocês. – Ele concluiu desgostoso. Como assim já tinha saído?

- Certo, Regulus, nós já estamos indo. Vai querer carona? – Sirius disse rápido.

- Não. Pode ir cara.

Sirius praticamente me arrastou pra fora do bar.

- Me dê as chaves.

- Você vai dirigir? – Perguntei bobamente ao Sirius.

- Eu tenho amor a minha vida. Você não vai dirigir nesse estado.

Quando estávamos indo pra casa passamos em frente a um pub.

- Hey. Lily está ali Sirius. – Eu disse assustado. – Ela estava saindo com Rebastan Lestrange.

Sirius olhou pelo retrovisor e viu uma ruiva de costas entrando no carro de Rebastan Lestrange como eu tinha dito.

- Pare o carro Sirius. – Eu disse ficando irritado.

- Pelo amor de Deus James. Ele estava com uma ruiva. É claro que não era Lily. O que Lily estaria fazendo no pub mais importante de Londres, onde só entram maiores de idade? E pior como ela ia acabar com Rebastan Lestrange? O cara é odioso. Por mais que a ruiva seja esquisita não creio que ele seja o tipo dela. Então faça sentido e fique quieto.

Sirius concluiu quase desesperado. E eu por mais que estivesse meio alto fui obrigado a dar razão a ele. O que tornava minha situação ainda mais humilhante. Eu já estava tendo alucinações envolvendo Lily Evans.

Sirius me levou em casa e entrou comigo.

- Sério James. Eu não sei como é esse lance de ficar apaixonado. Mas, pare de se comportar como um adolescente idiota. Vá conquistar aquela ruiva como um homem sim? Agora vá tomar um banho que você está fedendo.

Eu pude ouvir a risada de Sirius ecoar nos meus ouvidos antes de finalmente apagar.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu não sei exatamente no que eu estava pensando quando planejei tudo isso. Mas, eu preciso dar um jeito de fazer esse cara beber esse _boa noite cinderela_ quando chegarmos ao apartamento dele. Não que vá ser realmente difícil. Ele já entornou mais bebida hoje do que eu seria capaz em uma semana.

Foi realmente difícil convencê-lo a me levar ao seu apartamento e não a outro lugar qualquer. Mas, eu acho que o estado avançado de embriaguez dele deve ter surtido algum efeito. Ou toda minha pesquisa e as mentiras que contei.

- Então gracinha, este é o meu lar. Sinta-se privilegiada. Eu não costumo trazer muitas garotas por aqui. – Ele disse convencido. Ele não tem idéia de como me sinto _privilegiada._

- Claro. – Eu disse olhando fixamente em direção ao bar.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Pode ser. – Disse tentando parecer desinteressada. - Então você é realmente o cara mais importante da empresa Ridle?

- Claro. Tom confia em mim pra tudo. – Ele se gabou. _Idiota._

- Tudo? – Perguntei fingindo não acreditar muito.

- Tudo mesmo. Desde lidar com os idiotas da coroa até negociar com os malditos coreanos. – Negociar com coreanos? Idiotas da coroa? Ow a coisa era mesmo grande por aqui.

Ele retornou do bar com dois copos na mão.

- Você é incrivelmente bonita. Se eu já tivesse te visto antes com certeza lembraria.

- Estou a pouco tempo em Londres. – Disse pela primeira vez alguma coisa verdadeira na noite.

Enquanto ele ia colocar uma música cuidei de despejar _o boa noite cinderela_ no copo dele.

-Eu acho que você já fez charme suficiente não garota? – Ele perguntou se aproximando.

- Não tenho certeza quanto a isso. – Disse sorrindo e bebendo pela primeira vez alguma coisa. Ele virou rápido o copo dele e veio em minha direção.

- Onde é o banheiro? – Eu perguntei rápida e fui em direção oposta.

Quando voltei à sala ele já estava desmaiado.

Céus, por onde eu começo agora?

**Desculpas? Sério pessoal, quando comecei a escrever a fic meu objetivo era no mínimo um capítulo por semana. Então eu pego e demoro séculos. Mais de um mês. Mas, eu tenho boas justificativas. Pelo menos no meu ponto de vista. Primeiro eu fiz uma pequena operação e fiquei impedida de me movimentar muito e isso incluía mexer no computador. Depois eu tive um batalhão de provas na universidade. Quando finalmente digitei as três primeiras páginas desse cap. elas somem. Sério. Isso que ta aqui é muito diferente do começo que eu tinha escrito. O que me deixou incrivelmente frustrada. E eu decidi escrever primeiro o capítulo da minha outra fic (Do seu lado, quem quiser da uma conferida. Fica a dica). Depois minha irmã monopolizou o computador durante as noites. (O único horário que eu tenho pra escrever.) **

**Então me perdoem e não abandonem a fic sim? Por favor, deixem reviews. Elas são sem dúvida meu maior incentivo. Infelizmente eu não vou poder responder agora. Mas, no próximo capítulo (que vai sair com certeza mais rápido que esse) vêm todas as respostas. Palavra de honra.**

**Obs: Deve realmente ter alguma coisa muito errada comigo. Esse capítulo ta pronto desde sábado (13/06) de noite e eu simplesmente fiquei sem internet (de novo). Então se o administrador da rede da minha internet for assassinado vocês poderiam fazer o favor de não me denunciarem? Sério. Isso ta beirando o absurdo já. To postando esse capítulo da universidade mesmo. Agora finalmente eu acho que vai.**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu definitivamente preciso dormir. Eu cheguei eram três horas da manhã. São oito horas e eu já estou acordada. E daqui a pouco mais de uma hora eu tenho que ir ao aeroporto buscar Mel e papai. Mas, valeu a pena. Pelo menos eu acho. Ainda não pude ver tudo que eu consegui, mas meu sexto sentido diz que tem coisas importantes ali.

Antes de sair eu deixei um recado _lamentando muitíssimo_ que Rebastan estivesse dormindo enquanto eu ia ao banheiro. Eu não sei se ele vai cair nessa, mas não custa tentar. E deixei meu telefone. _Infelizmente_ eu coloquei o copo de bebida em cima dele e acabou borrando o número. Fazer o que né?

Eu acho que nunca mais eu vá ver aquele homem de novo. Mas, eu acredito que estava suficientemente diferente ontem. Não vou realmente me preocupar com isso agora.

-Bom dia.- Disse enquanto sentava pra tomar café com os Potters pela última vez. Pelo visto James não vai aparecer hoje.

- Bom dia Lily. Vamos buscar mamãe que horas?

- Daqui a uma hora saímos querida.- Eu disse e Lucy me presenteou com um sorriso lindo. Mas, eu estava mais concentrada pensando porque James não teria vindo hoje, já que aparentemente ele vinha todos os dias.

- Lily?- Ouvi o senhor Potter me chamar gentil.

- Sim?

- Eu e Sara só gostaríamos de dizer que foi um prazer ter você aqui. E que as portas desta casa estarão sempre abertas pra você.

- E eu de agradecer. Foi realmente agradável ficar aqui esses dias.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa Judite, a cozinheira daqui entrou na sala de jantar.

-Senhorita Evans? Remus Lupin está no telefone e deseja falar com você.

- E ele deseja falar _comigo_? – Eu perguntei surpresa.

- Sim. – Ela respondeu como se eu estivesse louca. É lógico que ele queria falar comigo. Era a mim que ela estava chamando não?

- Hum. Certo. Com licença.

- Claro querida. – Sara respondeu.

- Alô.

- Bom dia Lily. Sou eu Remus. Como está?

- Bem e você? – Perguntei e na mesma hora me senti idiota. É claro que ele não estava bem.

- Melhorando. Eu queria aproveitar e agradecer de novo.

- Não foi nada Remus.

- Claro que foi Lily. Foi muito importante pra mim e Liz o que você, James e Sirius fizeram. – Ele ficou em silêncio um tempo, mas tornou a falar. – Lily eu realmente não queria incomodar. Mas, você disse se eu precisasse de alguma coisa.

- Pode dizer Remus. Não se preocupe.

- Liz recebeu alta agora. James e Sirius disseram que viriam nos buscar, mas não chegaram ainda. Eu não consigo falar com eles.

-Não consegue falar com James? – Eu perguntei preocupada.

- Não. Eu acho que eles exageraram um pouco no show do Regulus ontem. – Claro. O show. Quanta irresponsabilidade. Eu realmente não esperava isso por parte do James. – De qualquer jeito eu preciso ir pra casa. E depois do acidente Liz ficou meio traumatizada. Ela não quer pegar um táxi.

-Não se preocupe Remus eu chego ai em menos de quinze minutos. – Respondi atordoada. James provavelmente estava com alguém agora. Uma garota que ele nem iria lembrar o nome enquanto devia estar dando assistência aos seus melhores amigos. Céus. Era por isso que ele não estava aqui tomando café _comigo_ no ultimo dia que eu ficaria na casa dos seus pais.

- Obrigado de novo Lily. Você tem sido um anjo.

Desliguei o telefone ainda fora do ar. Eu só queria entender porque pensar em James deitado com uma mulher qualquer me deixava muito mais irritada do que a menos de uma semana no natal. Oh claro. Por que no natal ele não deveria estar no hospital com os melhores amigos que acabaram de perder um filho. É com certeza isso.

- Lucy querida você está pronta?

- Estou Lils. Nós já vamos? – Ela perguntou sem entender.

- Receio que sim meu amor. Eu prometi a Remus agora que iria buscá-lo no hospital e deixá-lo em casa. Temos que ir logo se não quisermos deixar meu pai e sua mãe esperando.

- Ok. – Ela disse se levantando imediatamente.

- Foi realmente um prazer. –Eu disse pro senhor e senhora Potter. Eu me despedi adequadamente e entrei no carro a caminho do hospital.

- Você tem sido realmente maravilhosa Lily. – Liz disse com um sorriso amável.

- Qualquer um faria a mesma coisa. – Eu disse sorrindo e antes que ela me interrompesse eu resolvi continuar. – Que tal irmos logo? Aposto que você ta doida pra sair daqui.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. – Ela respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso.

O caminho foi agradável. Eu fui dirigindo. Liz ia ao meu lado cantarolando e mexendo nos meus CDs e Remus vinha atrás com Lucy.

- Você tem alguns CDs legais aqui Lily. – Liz disse olhando pra mim.

- Se quiser pegar algum emprestado sinta-se a vontade.

- Oh. Muito obrigada Lily. Eu acho que vou aceitar sua oferta. – Ela disse satisfeita. - Eu sempre soube que era boa com primeiras impressões. – Ela comentou baixo, mas todos nós ouvimos.

- E nunca ninguém duvidou disso querida. – Remus disse tranqüilo. E eu o olhei curioso pelo retrovisor do carro. – Liz gostou de você de cara Lily. Liz nunca erra. Se algum dia estiver interessada num cara traga ele pra Liz conhecê-lo e ela lhe dirá o que fazer.

- Mesmo? – Eu perguntei um pouco interessada.

- Claro. Mas, eu tenho certeza que você vai saber escolher bem seu próximo namorado. – Ela disse com um sorriso do tipo que sabe alguma coisa. Remus coçou a garganta no banco de trás. - Quer dizer você não está saindo com ninguém agora né?

- Não. – Eu respondi e ri lembrando que ontem eu "sai" com Rebastan Lestrange. – Mas, eu não teria tanta certeza quanto a eu saber escolher. Minhas amigas costumavam dizer que se numa fileira de dez caras houvesse só um _torto_ eu provavelmente sairia com ele. Elas disseram que se eu quisesse sair com alguém tudo bem. Mas, não me arriscasse num relacionamento sem a aprovação delas. - Eu disse sentindo um tantinho de saudades. As coisas andavam tão corridas que nunca mais tinha mandado nenhuma notícia pra Nova York.

- Bom, você não precisa mais mudar de continente Lily. Eu posso selecionar pra você. - Liz disse decidida.

- Obrigada Liz. Mas, é difícil eu arrumar um namorado logo em Londres. E se eu arrumar um namorado por aqui ele vai _ganhar_ tantos defeitos que eu vou acabar terminando tudo.

- Como assim _logo_ em Londres? – Remus perguntou. – E porque ele _ganharia_ defeitos?

- Com todo respeito Remus, mas ingleses com fixação por horários, extremamente elegantes e amantes de chá não fazem realmente meu estilo. E eu provavelmente não faço o estilo de nenhum deles. – Eu respondi pela primeira vez me dando conta que eu estava aqui discutindo minha vida amorosa. Pensando bem, minha falta de vida amorosa. – Bom, e minhas amigas provavelmente falariam tanto do pobre rapaz e fariam tanto drama emocional até o ponto de acabar todo meu interesse.

- Por que elas fariam isso? – Remus perguntou parecendo muito interessado. Estranho.

- Bom, elas acham que se eu continuar livre no fim deste ano letivo eu volto pra fazer faculdade em Nova York, como nós sempre planejamos.

- E seu pai?

- Meu pai nunca me prenderia aqui se eu decidisse voltar pra estudar. – Eu disse tranqüila. E é verdade isso. – Sem falar que agora ele tem Mel.

- E você desistiria fácil assim do seu grande amor? – Perguntou Liz igualmente interessada e com uma pontada de drama a meu ver. Eu acabei rindo. Em outra situação eu já teria cortado as asinhas desses dois. Mas, diante das circunstâncias eu não me importo de conversar o que eles quiserem conversar.

- Não acho que exista uma possibilidade muito grande de eu achar meu grande amor até o final de junho. Na verdade eu não acho que eu faço o tipo que vai achar o grande amor um dia.

- Por que não? – Lucy perguntou falando pela primeira vez desde que chegamos ao hospital. Todos no carro pareceram muito interessados na minha resposta. Bom, eu tinha algumas justificativas pra essa resposta. Na verdade uma lista. Com sete itens. Eu teria feito mais respostas, mas eu gosto do número sete.

-Número um – Eu disse solene e os três riram. - Eu gosto da minha independência. Ter meu próprio espaço. Número dois, eu gosto de dirigir, os caras sempre fazem questão de dirigir isso é _tão_ machista. Número três, eu teria que encontrar alguém com o mesmo gosto pra filmes que o meu. O que não é exatamente uma tarefa fácil. Eu sou completamente intragável quanto o assunto é cinema. Número quatro: rapazes, no geral, têm medo de garotas inteligentes. E sem querer ser metida nem nada, mas eu sou um pouco mais inteligente que a maioria dos caras que eu já conheci. Número cinco; eu sou alérgica a cachorros, e a maioria das pessoas ama cachorros. Número seis; nós ainda teríamos uma barreira chamada John Evans. Acredite, ele não é só um pai super protetor. Ele é capaz de assustar qualquer cara. E número sete; eu não seria exatamente uma boa namorada.

- Nossa. Eu acho que se James estivesse aqui ficaria decepcionado. – Liz disse como quem não quer nada. Pelo retrovisor vi Remus arregalar muito os olhos. Alguma coisa resolveu rodopiar na minha barriga e uma sensação de medo, mas aconchegante tomou conta de mim.

- Como? – eu perguntei torcendo pra que minha voz tivesse saído muito mais firme do que eu tinha ouvido.

- Sabe, você sempre consegue nos surpreender com todos seus argumentos. James disse que contrataria você pra firma dele e tudo mais. Mas, dessa vez eles foram bem fracos.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei meio curiosa e meio desapontada. Mesmo sem entender direito a natureza do meu desapontamento. Definitivamente eu preciso dormir.

- Bom, o fato de você está com alguém nunca vai tirar seu próprio espaço. Todos nós precisamos disso. É só você construir uma relação baseada em respeito. O segundo motivo foi o mais fraco. Desculpe a franqueza. – Ela disse de forma afetada e eu tive que rir. - Você definitivamente pode dirigir. Você está procurando um namorado ou um chofer? E você pode ser intragável quando o assunto é cinema. Mas, eu tenho certeza que assistir alguns filmes que não fazem seu estilo acompanhada de alguém especial não fazem mal nenhum Lilian. Bom, eu vou ter que concordar quanto ao medo que os rapazes têm de garotas inteligentes. Mas, eles também se sentem atraídos por isso. Se você não for do tipo exibicionista, que eu sei que você não é, eles sempre conseguem superar isso. Quanto à alergia a cachorros. Eu conheço uma porção de gente que nunca gostaria de ter um cachorro. _James por exemplo_, nunca conseguiria viver no mesmo ambiente que um. Pelo pouco que eu conheço seu pai, eu tenho certeza que quando você encontrar o cara certo, ele vai saber abrir o jogo. Assim como o cara certo vai ter paciência pra driblar seu pai. E por que exatamente você não seria uma boa namorada? – Mas ela não me deixou responder essa. Eu já ia começar meu discurso quando ela me interrompeu. – Você é atenciosa, engraçada, disposta, decidida, amável e bondosa. – ela terminou como quem encerra a discussão.

- Um. Talvez eu não devesse gostar tanto do número sete assim e pensado em mais argumentos. – eu respondi meio sem graça pelos elogios.

- Não pense nisso Lily. Já estamos chegando Remus, vá arrumando as coisas ai atrás. Lily não pode se atrasar pra pegar o pai no aeroporto.

- Já ta chegando a hora Lils?- Lucy perguntou contente.

- Sim meu amor.

- Oba.

**Narrado por Remus Lupin.**

- Está dando uma de cupido meu amor?

- Você não concorda que seria ótimo que esses dois se acertassem? – ela respondeu contente. – Eu sei que ele gosta dela Remus, você não precisa me dizer isso.

- Eu sei que você sabe querida. Eu pude reparar no carro.

- E ela sente alguma coisa por ele. Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que. Pra dizer a verdade nem ela sabe, mas, sente.

- Uma grande e boa amizade? – eu perguntei meio incerto. Eu realmente quero que esses dois se entendam. Eu nunca vi James tão _desmanchado_ por conta de uma garota. Mas, eu preciso admitir que o fator John Evans me assuste um pouco. Não podemos esquecer que Lily continua tendo dezessete e que se as coisas não derem certo eles podem acabar interferindo na vida de Melissa. E todo mundo sabe como Mel merece ser feliz com alguém que goste dela de verdade.

- E tire essa ruguinha de preocupação do meio da testa Lupin. Aquela garota tem juízo pelos dois. Ela não vai se lançar num relacionamento com o irmão da madrasta sem a devida prudência. Não se preocupe Remus eu sei o que estou dizendo. – Ela disse com o sorriso mais lindo dos últimos três dias.

- Então é melhor James correr não é mesmo? – Eu perguntei e ela me olhou sem entender. – Talvez ela pegue um avião de volta pra casa no final de junho.

- Oh. Você está certo. Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Acorde seu amigo preguiçoso Remus. Ele precisa ver a _irmã_, - Liz disse e piscou o olho.

Eu liguei três vezes ainda pra James antes que ele atendesse o telefone.

- É bom que seja importante Remus. – James respondeu meio sonolento.

- Você lembra o que deveria fazer hoje de manhã James?- perguntei forçando um tom de voz sério. – Liz recebeu alta a mais de uma hora Potter.

- Oh meu Deus. Remus me desculpe sério. Vocês ainda estão ai? Aquele cachorro imprestável foi buscá-los? O que eu posso fazer?

- Se acalme James. – Eu disse com o tom de voz normal. – Já estamos em casa. Lily veio nos deixar.

- Lily?

- Sim. Como eu não consegui falar com vocês pedi a ela. E muito bondosamente ela aceitou o encargo.

- Desculpa mesmo Remus.

- Sem problema James. Mas, você lembra que sua irmã chega hoje?

- Oh. É mesmo. Você sabe me dizer a hora?

- Eu poderia lembrar que a irmã é sua. Mas, como eu sou um cara muito bom, Lils e Lucy devem estar chegando no aeroporto em menos de cinco minutos para pegá-los. Ir pra lá não adianta mais. Você deveria ir direto ao apartamento dela.

- Ir para o apartamento dela?

- É James. _Sua irmã_ está chegando de viagem.

- Remus foram só três dias. – Eu tive que bufar pela lentidão do meu amigo.

- James, você tem alguma garota por ai?

- Lógico que não Remus. Por que você pensa isso? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Qualquer um que lembre o que aconteceu no natal pode pensar assim. Você saiu com Sirius, bebeu de mais e esqueceu um compromisso importante pela manhã. _Qualquer pessoa _que saiba sobre as coincidências das duas noites pode pensar que você está ai com uma garota qualquer.

- Oh entendi Remus. Valeu cara. – ele disse finalmente entendendo o que Lily deveria estar pensando aquela altura. Se ele quer conquistá-la não pode deixá-la pensando assim.

- Pense numa desculpa cara. E deixe claro que passou a noite sozinho.

- Certo. Obrigado Remus.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Peguei a chave de emergência que Mel deixou comigo e abri a porta do apartamento dela. Tudo estava muito silencioso. Resolvi ir pra cozinha ver se fazia alguma coisa. Sai tão apressado de casa que nem deu tempo de tomar café da manhã. Enquanto terminava de comer o pão ouvindo o som da minha própria mastigação a porta da frente bateu. Mas, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa escutei Melissa falar séria.

- Você pode usar meu telefone meu amor. Você quer que eu saia da sala?

- Não é necessário Melissa. Você já sabe todos os meus segredos.

- É eu sou a namorada do agente secreto mais bonito dos Estados Unidos. E agora conheço a mãe dele. Você foi tão exagerado John sua mãe foi muito simpática comigo. – Ela disse mais tranqüila. Agente secreto? Do que diabos esses dois estão falando.

- Alo, Snape?

- Como?

- Rebastan Lestrange foi drogado? Como você pode ter certeza? – Han?

- Mas, ele disse que só perdeu a conta na bebida?

- Tom Ridle concorda com sua teoria que ele foi drogado?

- Por que ele não sabe sobre isso ainda? – Ele dizia frases soltas e soava cada vez mais preocupado. E eu desejei poder ouvir Severus Snape pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu sei que é errado escutar a conversa dos outros. Mas, esse papo de agente secreto é muito sinistro e o cara é namorado da minha irmã. – Concorde com Rebastan, Snape. Diga que ele devia maneirar na bebida e o deixe falar sobre a garota a vontade. Mas, não deixe o Ridle saber sobre isso antes que eu averigúe essa história direito. Tem certeza que não foi roubado nada?

- Ok. Isso é muito estranho. Como era a garota Snape?

- Ruiva? – Ele perguntou um pouco alterado. – Oh meu Deus.

- Nada Snape. Não aconteceu nada. Eu vou ter que desligar agora.

- O que foi meu amor? – Ouvi Mel perguntar preocupada.

- Eu espero que nada querida. Mas, você poderia pedir pra Lily subir e ficar no meu apartamento com Lucy até que eu termine essa conversa?

- Claro. – Melissa saiu e eu tive vontade de ir conversar com John Evans naquele mesmo instante. Mas, alguma coisa me dizia que eu deveria permanecer na cozinha.

- Papai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu espero sinceramente que não Lily. – Ele disse sério e nervoso como eu nunca tinha visto, ou melhor ouvido, na vida. – Onde você esteve ontem a noite?

- Com Matt e Scott. Nós saímos juntos. – Ela disse e eu tinha certeza que ela estava coçando a orelha. Porque eu sabia que ela não esteve com os dois.

- E você de forma alguma é a ruiva, de olhos verdes e longas pernas que foi vista com Rebastan Lestrange ontem não é mesmo?

- Como? – Lily perguntou parecendo perturbada.

- Rebastan Lestrange foi drogado ontem. Mesmo que ele não tenha se dado conta disso. Mas, Snape esteve na casa dele essa manhã e disse que tinha certeza quanto a isso. Rebastan estava furioso por que tinha perdido a noitada com ruiva que deu tanto trabalho.

- Papai...

- Lily por Deus diz que essa ruiva não era você, pra eu autorizar uma busca atrás dessa garota agora mesmo. Por mais que Rebastan afirme que não foi feito de idiota e não foi roubado eu tenho certeza que a garota levou alguma coisa.

- Uma busca?

- Uma busca Lily Evans. Do tipo que movimenta milhões de todos os governos do mundo e uma série de agentes secretos diferentes.

- Papai. Eu sinto muito.

- Você sabe o quanto se arriscou Lily? – John Evans havia perdido a compostura pela primeira vez. – Eu nunca me coloquei tão de frente assim. Existem pessoas treinadas pra esse tipo de tarefa. Eu disse pra você não se meter no meu trabalho. Agora nós teremos que lutar contra o tempo. Antes que o Ridle descubra e venha atrás de você.

- Por que Tom Ridle viria atrás dela? Aliás, o que diabos está acontecendo por aqui? – Eu perguntei furioso saindo da cozinha. O que quer que tivesse acontecendo estava colocando em risco a vida de pessoas que eu amo.

**Reviews. **

**Eu já expliquei lá na minha outra fic do seu lado o motivo do atraso. Fim de semestre+visita surpresa da mamãe = falta de tempo pra escrever. Mas, agora estou de férias e até domingo eu posto outro capítulo. ^^. **

**E se alguém quiser discutir seriamente sobre o novo filme do Harry Potter me adicionem no pseudo_escritora hotmail . com (Tirem os espaços.). Por que sério tem coisas naquele filme beirando o absurdo e que quase me tiraram o sono. Eu simplesmente fui ler o livro de novo quando cheguei em casa. Respostas para os dois últimos capítulos (Eu não respondi no último eu sei. Falha minha ^^)]**

**Pandora Sullivan – Volte sempre ^^. Eu fico muito feliz quando alguém diz que gosta da fic. É muito importante pra mim isso.**

**Ana – Lily ta começando a sentir**_** alguma**_** coisa. Mas, ela tem tanto coisa na cabeça que ta meio aérea. Mas o próximo capítulo tem algumas coisas realmente importantes vindo ai. E que ele é um gatinho europeu e inteligente ela definitivamente já percebeu. OH e eu também gosto da coragem dela. E se Deus quiser no fim do ano eu serei uma bacharel em Matemática. ^^**

**Tatars – Começou a ler justamente quando eu comecei a demorar a att né? Que triste. Mas, eu to tentando agilizar pra terminar essa fic em agosto. **

**Maga do 4 – EU entendo sua situação. Eu ultimamente não tenho tido tempo de escrever, ler ou comentar fics. Mas, agora que eu to de férias vou tentar fazer isso. ^^ E atitude mesmo James vai tomar no próximo cap. ^^**

**Aline Cullen – É mas o Remus vai ter um final feliz. (Eu não conseguiria escrever um final triste. É contra minha filosofia de boba romântica incorrigível. ) James Literalmente gamadão.**

**Alice – neurótica psicótica é você. E meu horário de almoço foi tomado por equações diferenciais e superfícies parametrizadas regulares. Oh vida.**

**Lethycia Black – Ele definitivamente ta decidido a ter a Lily. Então não se preocupe no próximo capítulo teremos uma explosão do lado do James quando ele descobrir tudo.**

**Srta. Rosadaas – Enrolada na facul? Eu sei como é. Espero que continue lendo a fic.^^**

**Myahnni Black – Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Adorei a review flor.**

**Keel – Espero que você não tenha parado no resumo. ^^**

**Sam – Que bom que gostou. Eu mereço reclamações de atrasos. Eu assumo isso. =D**

**Lyne Morgan – Eu fico extremamente emocionada sempre que favoritam minha história. Obrigada mesmo. É eu sei que os capítulos têm que ser salvos. Mas, foi minha irmã que limpou e mexeu nas pastas do PC e eu perdi o capítulo anterior. Eu tenho ganas de mata-la as vezes, Mas ai eu ficaria sem minha irmã, companheira de apartamento e melhor amiga então eu deixo pra lá.**

**Pandy – Sem desanimo e sem tempo. Mas, agora as coisas entram no eixo.**

**Milinha Cullen Potter – Ela vai tentar substituir o pai. Mas, agora todo mundo tem que trabalhar junto contra o relógio. ^^**

**Lika Slytherin. – Eu também achei ele meio bobinho. Mas, é que eu fico meio boba quando descubro uma coisa que eu não esperava. Minhas reações são sempre exageradas a tudo. =X E obrigada pelo aviso da falta de palavras Eu nunca leio o cap de novo depois que posto. Eu ajeitei algumas coisas. Mas, ainda tenho que reler e arrumar direito. Da próxima vez vou tentar arranjar alguém pra me ajudar. ^^**

**Carla Luisa – James já demorou de mais até aqui. Nada de demoras daqui pra frente *_***

**Ana Potter – Que bom que gostou da fic. Fico muito feliz.**

**Espero que não me abandonem e mandem reviews. *_***


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Narrado por James Potter**

- Por que Tom Ridle viria atrás dela? Aliás, o que diabos está acontecendo por aqui? – Eu perguntei furioso saindo da cozinha. O que quer que esteja acontecendo estava colocando em risco a vida de pessoas que eu amo. O silêncio foi podia apostar que John Evans iria falar alguma coisa naquele momento. Mas, ele não teve a oportunidade.

- Nada que seja da sua conta Potter. – Lily Evans disse extremamente nervosa. – Diabos, eu já não tinha dito a você para parar de escutar conversas dos outros? Não é da sua conta.

- Eu sinto muito Evans, mas a partir do momento que minha irmã namora um agente secreto que coloca a vida da própria filha em risco isso passa a ser da minha conta. – Eu disse rispidamente. Eu sei que deveria ter tido mais tato, mas eu estava preocupado com ela e ela me responde assim?

Lily ficou extremamente pálida e desabou no sofá.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim do meu pai. – Ela disse começando a ficar histérica. Mas, John pediu que ela se acalmasse e virou pra falar comigo.

- Eu entendo sua preocupação Potter, mas sua irmã está perfeitamente segura.- John Evans disse me analisando. Então ele deu um suspiro e continuou – Mas, acho melhor você sentar. Precisamos ter uma conversa séria agora.

- O que? – Lily perguntou pasma se levantando. – Pai, o que diabos? Você não precisa falar nada. É tudo minha culpa merda. Eu só queria ajudar.- Ela disse parecendo frustrada e frágil. Eu tive vontade de abraça-la.

- Lily, agora está eu preciso conversar com James depois pensar numa solução pro seu caso.- John Evans parecia extremamente preocupado.

Eu me sentei e ele relatou rapidamente que era um agente secreto que veio para Londres investigar Comensais da Morte. Assegurou que Mel estava em perfeita segurança e que eu não deveria me preocupar. E pediu que tudo isso fosse mantido em sigilo absoluto.

-E por que Lily não está me perfeita segurança? – Eu perguntei sério e com o coração acelerado. Eu ainda estava preocupado com o fato de Severus Snape ser o maior informante deles.

- Isso já não é da sua conta Potter. Não tem nada a ver com Melissa - Ela respondeu firme, mas não olhava pra mim e eu pude sentir como ela estava desconfortável com aquela conversa.

- Você está enganada Lily. Mel não é a única que me preocupa. Você é uma amiga e uma pessoa importante pra mim. Eu gostaria que você entendesse isso. – Eu disse tentando soar calmo. Pela primeira vez ela olhou pra mim.

- Desculpe James. Eu não tenho direito de descontar em você.

- Certo. Eu acho que não tem problema você presenciar a próxima conversa. Eu tenho certeza que posso confiar em você. – John Evans disse e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça. – Lily você poderia, por favor, trazer o que pegou na casa do Lestrange. - Lily concordou e saiu do apartamento.

Assim que Lily saiu John Evans explicou por cima o que aparentemente Lily tinha feito. Então, eu realmente tinha a visto ontem. Não era só uma ilusão. Mas, essa descoberta não despertou em mim nenhum tipo de alivio. Quando Lily voltou John começou a analisar uma série de papéis que ela tinha conseguido, enquanto ela explicava detalhadamente tudo que tinha feito nos últimos três dias e como acabou na casa do Lestrange.

Eu me senti um idiota. Enquanto eu sentia um ciúme ridículo ela estava por ai tentando salvar vidas. E agora tinha se metido numa grande confusão. Por isso Mel me pediu pra ficar de olho nela. E eu simplesmente não consegui. Quer dizer eu estive de olho nela. Mas, do jeito errado. Droga.

- John, você não devia comunicar alguém a respeito disso? Colocar Lily em algum tipo de proteção a testemunha? – Eu perguntei tentando buscar uma solução. Lily pareceu detestar a idéia, mas se limitou a me olhar brava e suspirar. Eu não estava preocupado com suas vontades agora. O que importava no momento era exclusivamente a segurança dela.

- Seria o ideal James, mas não nas circunstâncias atuais.

- Por que não? – Lily perguntou visivelmente satisfeita, mas muito curiosa.

- Eu estive nos Estados Unidos pra investigar algumas coisas Lily. Eu averigüei e tenho certeza que existem pessoas servindo o inimigo do nosso lado. Eu não sei exatamente em quem confiar no momento. Então a única saída que resta é resolver isso o mais rápido possível. – John Evans disse beirando o desespero.

- Certo e o quão perto estamos disso?- Eu perguntei firme.

- Estamos? – John Evans perguntou perturbado.

-Você não tem uma equipe a seu dispor agora. Não fomos treinados nem nada, mas pelo menos somos de confiança não?

- Ele está certo papai. – Lily disse aparentando calma pela primeira vez.

- Eu preciso pensar.

-Pense rápido. Como você mesmo disse precisamos resolver isso rápido.- Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e se levantou.

- É melhor voltar pra casa. Melissa deve estar preocupada.

- Eu preciso arrumar a cozinha. Mel vai ficar uma fera se eu deixar tudo fora da geladeira.- Eu disse aparentando uma tranqüilidade que eu não tinha no momento.

- Eu vou ajudar você James.

- Certo. Mas, não demorem. – O senhor Evans disse e foi embora.

- Obrigado. – Lily disse assim que o pai saiu. Eu a olhei sem entender o motivo daquilo. – Por ter se oferecido pra ajudar. E desculpa pelas coisas que eu disse. Eu estava muito nervosa e só queria alguém pra descontar minha frustração.

- Não se preocupe Lily. Eu entendo.- Eu realmente entendia. Eu senti uma vontade enorme de gritar com alguém na hora. Mas, eu não podia fazer isso com Lily ou o pai dela enquanto eu estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela.

-Eu só me arrependo por não ter olhado aqueles papéis logo. – Ela resmungou baixo enquanto enxugava um copo e eu me virei imediatamente pra ela.

- Lily.- eu a chamei angustiado. Ela olhou pra mim com aqueles malditos olhos verdes e ficou esperando eu continuar. – Só prometa que não vai aprontar mais nada sozinha.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

- Lily.- James me chamou e eu olhei pra ele. – Só prometa que não vai aprontar mais nada sozinha.

- James, presta atenção.- Eu pretendia argumentar de alguma forma, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Você já está enrascada o suficiente. Por favor. – Ele disse como se estivesse implorando. Quando eu olhei pra ele, meio que me senti incapaz de negar qualquer coisa pra ele.

- Tudo bem James. Eu prometo não fazer nada sozinha. – Eu disse tranqüila e ele voltou a me olhar desconfiado.

- Prometa que você vai falar comigo antes de aprontar qualquer coisa.

- Eu já prometi que não faria nada sozinha.

- Prometa que vai falar comigo Lily Evans.- Ele disse de uma forma firme e me impediu de quebrar o contato visual.

- Eu prometo James Potter.- Eu disse bufando. – Satisfeito agora?

- Muito.

- Agora, é melhor irmos.

A manhã passou arrastada. Papai passou a maior parte da manhã no escritório dele, enquanto isso Melissa e eu fazíamos o almoço e James brincava com Lucy.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa arrumar minhas coisas. – Mel disse assim que acabamos de almoçar. Lucy se levantou no mesmo instante pra acompanhar a mãe. No momento que ela saiu meu pai olhou pra mim e James e nos chamou até seu escritório.

- Eu acho que vocês estão certos. Melhor alguma ajuda do que ajuda nenhuma.

-Então você vai aceitar nossa ajuda? – James perguntou parecendo extremamente aliviado com isso. Eu realmente não entendo porque ele faz tanta questão disso.

- Vou. Principalmente sabendo que assim é o único jeito de impedir Lily de se meter em mais problemas ainda.

Eu tentei fazer uma cara inocente que eu tenho certeza que não convenceu ninguém por ali.

- Eu acho que vocês agora precisam saber o que nós já conseguimos descobrir. Apesar de Lily ter transformado meses do nosso trabalho em apenas três dias de investigação.- Papai disse me olhando bravo, mas eu pude ver uma pontada de orgulho naquele olhar.

- Só porque eu já sabia exatamente o que procurar. Sabe pelos documentos do seu cofre e tudo mais.

- Meu cofre?-papai perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Han. Eu acho que esqueci de falar sobre isso não é mesmo? Eu abri o cofre sabe. Tinham alguns papéis interessantes ali e eu dei uma olhada.

- Eu não vou nem perguntar como isso aconteceu Lily. Mas, evite fazer isso novamente.

- Sim senhor. – Eu respondi rápido com medo que ele voltasse atrás na decisão de deixar que o ajudássemos.

- Tom Ridle, embora muitos não saibam é aparentemente filho bastardo do rei.

- O que? – James perguntou assustado.

- Isso mesmo. O filho mais velho dele.

- Então ele seria um possível herdeiro da coroa? – Eu perguntei vacilante. Eu não ligo muito pra essas coisas de monarquia. Eu fui criada numa democracia e ao meu ver é a forma de governo mais justa que existe.

- Mais ou menos isso. Mas, aparentemente isso não é exatamente o que ele quer.

- Como?- James perguntou parecendo não entender nada.

- Ele não quer a coroa. Na verdade ele quer destruir a coroa. Como uma espécie de vingança contra o pai ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Bom, todo mundo sabe que o poder está realmente no parlamento. – Eu disse constatando o óbvio até pra uma democrata (em todos o sentidos) como eu.

- Tom Ridle não. Ele acha que ainda temos pouco poder no parlamento. Não sabemos exatamente como ele pretende fazer. Mas, o objetivo dele é fazer a Inglaterra adotar um regime totalitário¹.

- Isso é ridículo.- James Potter disse alterado.- Ele jamais vai conseguir isso.

- Isso não é tão impossível assim quando analisamos os regimes totalitários do ponto de vista histórico. – Eu fui obrigada a admitir. Eu pude sentir que eu tinha total atenção no momento que eu disse isso.

- Eu ainda não tinha parado pra analisar isso desse ponto de vista Lils. Por que você diz isso? – Papai me perguntou sério.

-Bom, eu não sou uma profunda conhecedora sobre o assunto. – Eu disse envergonhada. – Mas, do pouco que eu sei o totalitarismo começou ainda durante a primeira guerra mundial. Os governos mais frágeis começaram a acumular o poder em detrimento do poder parlamentar. Dessa forma decisões importantes eram agilizadas em tempos difíceis como aquele. A monarquia parlamentar britânica foi um das poucas, senão a única que sobreviveu ao século passado. Depois da guerra eu diria que as coisas se complicaram ainda mais. Foi dessa forma que na Itália e Alemanha, países profundamente afetados pela crise, o nazismo e o fascismo foram os regimes adotados. – Eu terminei com um suspiro. – Eu não estou dizendo que a situação atual do país é como foi a primeira guerra. Mas, do ponto de vista dos ingleses a situação está ficando insustentável. Se ele souber adotar uma propaganda adequada a situação pode simplesmente explodir. Nós sabemos que pânico somado aos problemas financeiros e econômicos que começam a assolar o país podem colaborar muito com o regime do Ridle.

Eu conclui com uma carga muito pesada sob meus próprios ombros. Por algum motivo esquisito eu pude ver os olhos de James brilharem. E num momento totalmente inconveniente eu escutei a voz de Liz na minha cabeça dizendo que homens se sentem atraídos por garotas inteligentes.

- Na verdade nós pensamos que ia chegar ao ponto que o Ridle simplesmente obrigaria a todos a aceitar o que ele queria. Não que as pessoas fossem aceitar isso facilmente.

- Acontece que não vai ser facilmente pai. Você sabe quantas pessoas já morreram. Praticamente todo mundo conhece alguém que foi afetada pelos atentados. Sem falar que ele já conta com uma quantidade alta de aliados. Pessoas que são simpáticas aos seus objetivos ou que simplesmente estão envolvidas nessa atmosfera de poder.

- É. Eu acho que você tem razão quanto a isso. Tem crescido não só por aqui, mas em muitos países do mundo o ódio a estrangeiros. Essa é a primeira questão que o Ridle pretende adotar. Impedir estrangeiros de entrarem no país. E os que aqui permanecerem realizarem trabalhos forçados ou qualquer coisa do tipo.. Isso foi o próprio Snape que nos contou. Mas, pela linha da sua investigação Lily nós poderíamos ter descoberto isso analisando os ataques. Estrangeiros são certamente os principais alvos.

- Hum. Papai. Quando eu estive han com Rebastan Lestrange, - eu disse temerosa e pude sentir dois pares e olhares zangados em minha direção. Eu preferi não dizer _quando eu estive no apartamento de Rebastan Lestrange e ele preparava alguma coisa com a clara intenção de me embebedar._ – Ele comentou que o Ridle confiava nele pra tudo. Desde lidar com os idiotas da coroa até negociar com os malditos coreanos. O que exatamente ele quis dizer com isso?

- O Ridle tem entrado em contato constante com a coroa. Nós achamos que ele pretende assassinar a família real em breve. Mas, isso não vai ser uma tarefa fácil nem mesmo pra ele. Eles estão sendo protegidos pelos melhores agentes do mundo. E não podem deixar o país. Os serviços secretos estão em alerta constante. Eu acho que ele tem algum plano. Mas, não podemos dizer ainda qual seria este. Eu acho na verdade que esse vai ser o ponto crucial da investida dele. Quanto aos coreanos. Bom, ele esta negociando armamento nuclear. É por esse motivo que nenhum agente está autorizado a dar um tiro nele ainda. Ninguém sabe qual pode ser a reação a isso. Sem falar que não existe provas ou rastros em relação a nada disso. Não podemos simplesmente prende-lo e torcer para que as provas apareçam.

- Mas, se as coisas estão assim, mesmo que consigam provas contra ele ainda será um risco para a segurança nacional.

- Por isso os passos certos são conseguir provas contra o Ridle e descobrir exatamente o que ele já conseguiu com os coreanos, Quando conseguirmos impedir qualquer tipo de retaliação podemos pegá-lo. Os papéis que você trouxe já são o suficiente pra prende-lo a um primeiro momento Lily. Mas, precisamos descobrir sobre as armas nucleares. Depois disso existe uma equipe treinada e confiável esperando ordens.

-E já existe algum plano quanto a isso?

- Não. – Meu pai bufou. – Mas, já sabemos onde está a fonte. Rebastan Lestrange é provavelmente o único que poderá nos dar detalhes sobre ê acabou de confirmar nossas suspeitas.

- E vocês não podem simplesmente prender o Lestrange?

- Ridle saberia sobre isso antes mesmo que fizéssemos a primeira pergunta. Daí por diante qualquer tipo de informação já seria velha e inútil.

- Ele não está com essas informações em casa. Eu posso afirmar sobre isso.

- Eu nunca imaginei que estivesse. Não pelo menos nessa casa. Ele tem uma casa afastada da cidade.

- Então só temos que entrar.lá. – Eu disse repentinamente confiante.

- Eu não usaria o termo só. A casa é completamente protegida. Não é possível invadi-la. E eu estou falando sério quanto a isso.

- Eu não disse que iríamos invadir papai. Eu disse entrar lá.

- Lily só não.

- É nossa única chance.

- Você não vai ir lá Lily Evans.

- Papai quanto tempo o senhor acha que temos antes que o Ridle esteja me caçando pela cidade?- Eu perguntei sentindo medo pela primeira vez. – Papai?

- Um dia. Dois se tivermos sorte.- Ele foi obrigado a admitir.

- Só isso?- James se pronunciou preocupado - Talvez fosse melhor tira-la do país. – Ele disse pro meu pai como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Não seria realmente o suficiente.- Papai disse frustrado.

- Precisamos de um plano.

- Lily você prometeu.- James disse contrariado.

- Eu prometi que contaria a você qualquer coisa que eu fosse fazer. Eu estou contando.

- Eu acho que talvez esse seja o único modo.- Meu pai por fim começou a ceder. – Mas, eu preciso pensar em detalhes. E conversar com Snape a respeito disso.

- Você realmente precisa conversar com _ele_? – James perguntou parecendo enojado.

- Eu sei que você não gosta dele Potter, mas ele é minha melhor fonte. Eu preciso de todos os detalhes que conseguir. Depois que Lily conseguir as informações teremos no máximo dez horas pra interceptar prováveis armas nucleares, prender, ou matar o Ridle, e comandar uma força policial contra todos os seus cúmplices. Snape é essencial. Ele vai nos dar a localização do Ridle no momento certo.

- Você tem certeza que ele é confiável?

- Ele tem sido muito importante na investigação até agora.

- Talvez seja por isso que não pegaram o Ridle ainda. – James disse ríspido.

- James, eu não confio completamente no Snape. Mas, confio no julgamento do meu pai. Vamos deixar isso com ele sim?

- Certo. Acho que é melhor deixa-lo pensar agora. – James disse distante. – E no que eu puder ajudar você pode contar comigo. Por mais arriscado que possa aparecer. Sua filha é muito importante pra mim. – Ele disse olhando nos olhos do meu pai. Eu senti um arrepio na espinha depois disso.

- Obrigado James. – Meu pai disse com um sorriso triste.

- Eu levo você James até a porta. Pai será que eu podia dar uma volta? Talvez visitar Scott. Eu to precisando de ar. – Eu nem lembro a ultima vez que pedi autorização pra sair pro meu pai. Normalmente é um comunicado. Mas, diante das novas circunstâncias eu senti obrigação de fazer isso.

- Tudo bem Lily. Mas, por favor. Se comporte.

- Eu estava pensando em assistir um filme. Se você quiser vir Lils.- James disse.

- É uma boa idéia. – Eu concordei sorrindo.

- Só não demore Lils. – O senhor Evans disse, mas não com o tom preocupado que ele manteve o dia todo. Mas, eu diria um pouco enciumado. O que danado que ele está pensando?

**Narrado por James Potter**

Eu ainda estava meio zonzo. Qual é, esse dia foi simplesmente surreal de mais. Lily andava do meu lado em direção a portaria do prédio. Mas, ela simplesmente parou do nada.

- James? – Ela me chamou e eu a olhei sem parecia querer dizer algo.

- O que foi Lily?

- Você se importaria de ir no meu carro. Eu realmente estou precisando dirigir um pouco.- Ela disse parecendo temerosa e eu realmente não entendi.

- Sem problema.- Eu disse e ela deu um sorriso lindo. Eu nem sabia que ela gostava tanto assim de dirigir. Se soubesse eu tinha deixado ela dirigir mais vezes. Eu só não sei quantos sorrisos desses eu consigo resistir sem beija-la.

- Então, pra onde vamos? O cinema do shopping mesmo?

- Pode ser.- Eu respondi pela primeira vez deixando de lado toda essa história de Comensais.- Então Lily Evans, que filme você quer ver?

- Não sei. Mas, como você convidou, você decide. – Ela falou de forma enigmática.

- Quando a gente chegar lá a gente vê. – Eu resolvi dizer. De algum jeito a forma que ela falou aquilo pareceu uma espécie de teste e me deixou extremamente nervoso.

Eu ouvi meu telefone tocar e vi o nome de Liz no identificador de chamadas.

- Liz?

- Olá James. Eu decidi cozinhar alguma coisa pro jantar. Você sabe como eu gosto de cozinhar não?

- Sei sim Liz. Remus definitivamente é um cara de sorte.

- Então eu gostaria de saber se você não quer vir? Eu já chamei o Sirius e ele disse que viria. E vou chamar Lily também. Como forma de agradecer.

- Ela provavelmente vai dizer que você não tem nada o que agradecer. –Eu disse olhando pra Lily.

- Eu sei. – Ela comentou rindo. – Então, você vem?

- Claro.- Eu respondi mandando pros ares minha idéia de jantar com Lily depois do filme. Liz precisa dos amigos agora.

- Xau Jay. – Ela disse e desligou antes que eu pudesse dizer que estava com Lily.

- Liz nos chamou para jantar lá. – Eu comentei com Lily, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa o telefone dela começou a tocar.

- Atenda pra mim, por favor.- Ela pediu e antes de atender eu puder ler o nome de Liz no visor.

- Liz?

- James? Eu acho que me enganei. Eu estava ligando pra Lily.

- Eu sei Liz. Este é o telefone dela. Eu atendi por que ela está dirigindo no momento.

- O que? Você está com ela? Onde? E ela que está dirigindo.

- Nós estamos indo pro cinema agora. E ela está dirigindo. Estamos no carro dela agora.

- Ela está dirigindo?- Ela perguntou de novo e eu já estava ficando cansado. Mas, antes de eu responder qualquer coisa ela continuou. – Muito bem James. Você disse que estão indo pro cinema? Vocês vão assistir um filme? – O que diabos está acontecendo com Liz? – Olhe James, escolha o melhor filme que estiver em cartaz ouviu? Um filme inteligente de preferência.– Ela disse rápida e antes que eu pudesse me expressar a respeito do comentário medonho dela ela prosseguiu. – Porque você não disse que ela estava com você?

- Você não perguntou. – Mas, minha vontade era dizer que ela não deu tempo pra que isso acontecesse.

-Certo. Então converse com ela e a traga pra jantar aqui.

- Vou ver o que posso Liz.

- Até mais tarde James.

- Era Liz. Pra te chamar pro jantar do qual eu estava falando antes.

- Se meu pai concordar eu vou. – Ela disse animada.- Não acredito que haja problemas em relação a isso.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao cinema fomos escolher o filme.

- Então James, que filme vamos assistir?

- Como eu sou um perfeito cavalheiro cabe a dama decidir. – Eu disse ainda me lembrando das palavras de Liz. – Sério Lily. Eu assisto praticamente todo tipo de filme

- É nesse _praticamente_ que mora o perigo.- Ela murmurou enquanto olhava os cartazes. – Que tal este? – Ela perguntou apontando para um filme de terror qualquer. Eu sei que quando se quer conquistar uma garota nós deixamos as divergências pra depois que já estamos saindo juntos. Mas, de alguma forma eu achei que não seria justo mentir dessa forma.

- Não que eu não goste de filme de terror. Eu realmente gosto de alguns. Mas, aqueles que não são tão clichês ou trash. Esse não faz meu gênero. Mas, se você quiser assistir eu assisto. _Mesmo_.- Eu resolvi enfatizar. Eu assistiria aquele filme se fosse pra ficar perto dela.

- Sério?- Ela perguntou com aquele sorriso lindo. A que seja, eu assisto qualquer filme que ela quiser agora. – Eu não sou muito fã desse tipo de filme.- Ela disse sorrindo e eu me senti como se tivesse sendo testado.E contrariando qualquer expectativa eu me senti feliz porque aparentemente eu tinha passado nesse teste. – Mas, eu acho que não seria tão mal assim se você quisesse assistir. – Ela disse pensativa e as orelhas dela ficaram vermelhas. – Graças a Deus você não quer. – Ela murmurou e continuou andando pelo saguão do cinema.

Acabamos escolhendo um suspense policial pra assistir e eu admiti que era o meu gênero favorito. E eu q_uase_ esqueci do mais novo problema com Comensais.

**Reviews**

**Certo essa parte das explicações demorou mais do que eu previa. Logo eu dividi em dois capítulos o que eu pretendia escrever. Logo, esse capítulo tem muito bláblá e pouca açã, a Lils ta ficando toda encantada pelo James. Vocês conseguiram ver alguma ligação do que aconteceu nesse cap com a conversa dela com a Liz no último cap? Espero que esse capítulo não tenha ficado muito chato. Eu particularmente não gostei dele. Se me perguntarem qual o que eu menos gostei acho mesmo que foi .**

**Maga do 4- Esse negócio da gripe suína ta mesmo complicado não? Principalmente pro Sul e Sudeste. Espero que continue gostando ad fic.**

**Karinne- Eu também gostei da conversa com a Liz. Eu já fiz milhares de vezes isso de me meter na vida amorosa dos outros =X Mas, com as melhores intenções. Eu sou um verdadeiro cupido. Eu concordo com o lance do filme. Eu fiquei me perguntando se eu tinha lido um livro alterado ou qualquer coisa assim. Sei lá.**

**Ana – Como eu tinha te dito. Até que enfim **_**mesmo.**_**Ainda é dia primeiro? Eu espero que sim.**

**Tatars – Que bom que você achou a fic de novo. ^^ Espero que continue acompanhando.**

**Lika Slytherin- Atualização mais rápida agora ^^ Eu também fiquei ansiosa pelo James. ^^**

**Lyne Morgan – Eu jamais teria coragem de abandonar essa fic. E lógico que a Liz queria que ela entendesse errado. Eu adorei essa parte. A parte que eu mais gostei de escrever no cap passado foi a conversa das duas.**

**Fernii- Que bom que ta gostando da fic. Eu levei um susto quando fui ver as reviews e tinha tantas. Fiquei muuuito feliz com suas dez . Eu fui olhar capítulo por capítulo pra cada review que você deixou. O cap quatro deu um aperto no coração ^^.Se eu gosto do Monk? Eu a-d-o-r-º Regulus é um cara legal. E James com ciúmes é tudo. E não precisava ficar sem graça a intenção no fim do cap 10 ra deixar um suspense sobre o que aconteceu no noivado. E não eu não gostei do filme. Mesmo. Ele tem tantas coisas absurdas na minha opinião. Mas, tudo bem eu supero. Espero que continue lendo a fic. ^^**

**Brenda Black Culle – Uma coisa a dizer: Morra não. ^^. Espero que continue lendo essa fic.**

**Lethicya Black – Sem demoras pra ATT. James está apar de tudo agora e vai quere proteger a Lils a todo custo. Vamos ver o que eles vão aprontar pra deter o Ridle no próximo capítulo.**

**Lily – O senhor Evans tava muito preocupado com a Lily pra pular no pescoço de alguém. Mas, definitivamente a Lily ta ferrada. Espero que de tudo certo pra ela no próximo capítulo.**

**Ka. – Foram só dois dias pra saber o que aconteceu. Nem demorou tanto assim né? E definitivamente eu acabo os capítulos de maneira meio drásticas as vezes não? Mas, nem é proposital.**

**Kah Reche- Eu fiquei muito feliz com sua review. Chega fiquei arrepiada. E tímida. Nossa. Sem palavras total. Obrigada mesmo. Espero que continue gostando da fic. E eu te aceitei no msn flor. Vamos falar sobre o filme. ^^**


	16. Capítulo XV

**Narrado por Sirius Black**

- _James está atrasado_. – Eu contestei assustado. Quer dizer, realmente assustado. _Eu_ já cheguei.

- É. Eu sei. – Liz respondeu com um sorriso no _mínimo_ suspeito.

- O que foi que eu perdi? – Perguntei ficando curioso.

- James foi com Lily no cinema. Ela foi dirigindo. – Liz continuou ainda mais animada.

- E como isso é bom?- Eu sinceramente detesto dirigir.

- Por algum motivo bizarro Lils acha importante dirigir. Acho que James ganhou alguns pontos com isso. – Liz disse revirando os olhos.

- O que? Como você sabe disso?

- Hoje de manhã quando você e James nos esqueceram no hospital Lily foi nos buscar. – Remus começou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Sério cara. Desculpa. Eu não sei o que fazer pra me retratar. – Eu poucas vezes na vida me senti tão culpado agora. Aliás, provavelmente eu _nunca_ me senti tão culpado como agora.

- Tudo bem Sirius. Mesmo. – Remus disse tranqüilo. – De qualquer jeito tivemos uma conversa interessante com a senhorita Evans.

- Que tipo de conversa?

- Do tipo reveladora e estranha.

- Então? O que descobriram?

- Oh sim. Ela precisa do próprio espaço. Acha importante dirigir. É meio birrenta quando o assunto é cinema. É alérgica a cachorros e não pode chegar perto de um. Acredita que nunca vai ser uma boa namorada. Tem um pai assustadoramente ciumento e não sabe lidar com a própria inteligência exagerada. – Liz então fez uma pausa e balançou a cabeça parecendo contrariada. – Não é impressionante?

- Realmente. Como diabos você conseguiu falar tudo isso sem parar pra respirar? – Eu disse com um sorriso de canto. Liz respondeu ao meu comentário com uma careta. Então eu continuei. – É impressionante como isso não faz nenhum sentido isso sim.

- É eu sei. – Liz disse satisfeita com minha segunda resposta. – Eu só quero saber quando _Ela _vai descobrir. James já sabe que está apaixonado por ela. Ela tem que admitir que sente alguma coisa por ele e pronto. No final só isso basta. Só isso é realmente importante. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

- Sabe Remus quando James souber que você contou pra Liz que ele admitiu estar apaixonado não vai ficar muito feliz. Principalmente quando perceber ela interferindo dessa forma.

- Ele não contou. Mas, deveria ter dito. Eu sou a esposa dele Sirius. Se conforme com isso. – Liz disse e como pra confirmar o que havia dito deu um pequeno beijo em Remus. Que retribuiu um sorriso. – De qualquer jeito estou doida que ele chegue. Eu preciso saber como ele se saiu essa tarde. – Liz continuou ansiosa.

- Como assim?

- Eu acho que inconscientemente Lily estava fazendo um teste com ele essa tarde. Não foi proposital. Ela nem ao menos sabe que quer que ele passe nesse teste.

- E como você sabe?

- Eu sou mulher e mais experiente que ela. – Ela disse fazendo uma pose de sabe tudo.

A campainha tocou neste momento e eu por um momento pensei que Liz fosse sair correndo em direção à porta. Eu fico feliz que ela esteja se entretendo com alguma coisa depois de tudo que passou. E pra ser sincero eu estou começando a me divertir um bocado à custa do James.

- Olá James. Onde está Lily? – Ouvi Remus perguntar.

- Teve que voltar pra casa. – James respondeu parecendo contrariado.

- Por quê?

- Aparentemente o pai dela acha que ela já passou tempo suficiente comigo.

- O pai dela a proibiu de vir? – Eu perguntei verdadeiramente surpreso. E com vontade de rir da cara que James estava fazendo.

- Não proibiu realmente. Mas, sugeriu que ela voltasse pra casa. Ela não quer contrariar o pai no momento.

- Como assim no momento?

- Agora que ele está tão feliz por causa da viagem que fez pros Estados Unidos. – James disse rápido. E eu tive a impressão que estava faltando verdade nessa história.

- James está acontecendo alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei quando ele olhou o relógio pela terceira vez.

- Não. Está tudo bem. – Ele disse firme.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

- Papai? – Chamei quando entrei em casa. Ele estava sentado no sofá parecendo angustiado. – Está tudo bem? – Eu ainda não tinha entendido porque ele fazia tanta questão que eu voltasse pra casa.

- Não vai ficar tudo bem até que isso acabe. – Ele disse cansado. Eu sentei ao lado dele e me encaixei num abraço.

- Desculpe papai. Eu devia ter sido menos impulsiva.

- O que está feito, está feito.

- Você já teve algum plano? – Resolvi perguntar.

-Eu ainda não pensei na forma como você vai entrar lá. Só no que acontece depois. Eu não acho que o Lestrange vá se atrever a beber de novo. Então você vai ter que usar uma arma. Você pode dar uma injeção nele com algum calmante.

- Isso parece meio extremo. – Eu disse baixo.

- Tudo isso vai ser extremo Lils. – Meu pai disse penalizado.

Então ele continuou explicando detalhadamente cada parte do plano. Quando ele terminou, eu resolvi me pronunciar.

- Eu tenho um plano pra entrar lá. – Eu disse olhando pra frente. Na mesma hora eu senti os olhos do meu pai cravarem em mim. - Eu tenho que torcer pra ter feito uma impressão realmente boa.

- Boa impressão? – Papai perguntou bravo. – Lily pelo o que Snape disse o cara ficou completamente idiota por você. E continua da mesma forma aparentemente. Mesmo querendo disfarçar Severus disse que ele provavelmente vai te procurar por aí.

- Isso é bom. - Eu murmurei e tenho certeza que fiquei corada. – E vou precisar da ajuda de James também.

- Acho que temos tudo que precisamos então. – Meu pai disse com um tom de voz de quem sabe alguma coisa.

**Narrado por James Potter.**

Eram quase 11 horas da noite quando Lily ligou informando que o plano já estava feito.

Um plano com riscos de mais. Principalmente a parte que envolvia Lily, uma arma e Rebastan Lestrange. Mas, da mesma forma eu estava entrando agora no restaurante mais caro de Londres. Com uma Lily extremamente elegante e que parecia ter pelo menos uns quatro anos a mais.

- Você já o viu? – Lily perguntou baixo enquanto éramos encaminhados a uma mesa.

- Sim. Ele está na mesa ao lado com Snape. Como o planejado. – Severus Snape tinha ajudado pra que tudo ocorresse exatamente como devia acontecer. E isso me deixava ainda mais preocupado. – Argh. É nojento a forma como ele olha pra você.

- Então ele me reconheceu?

- Pode apostar nisso. – eu disse desgostoso. E ele não era o único olhando pra ela. Snape parecia olhar pra ela e pra mim de uma forma muito suspeita.

- Ótimo. –Ela disse e eu não vi exatamente o que era ótimo naquela história toda.

Quinze minutos depois eu me levantei fingindo receber um telefonema. Quando me afastei pude ver Rebastan se aproximando de Lily. Eu podia escutar tudo que eles conversavam. Nós estávamos usando escutas.

- Rebastan Lestrange? – Lily perguntou suavemente.

- Amanda Turner?

- Isso mesmo. – Ela disse parecendo encantada com o fato dele se lembrar dela. Eu pude ver o sorriso daquele babaca crescer.

- É ótimo vê-la de novo. Mesmo que esteja _acompanhada_.

- Oh, James Potter é meu advogado.

- Advogado?

- Assuntos sobre a herança do meu avô. Assuntos estritamente profissionais. – Ela disse e sorriu pra ele. – Apesar de todas as investidas dele. – Ela murmurou desgostosa e alto suficiente pra que ele pudesse ouvir.

- Se você quiser, eu arrumo outro advogado. – Ele disse _solícito._

- Não seria adequado. Os Potters têm sido advogados da minha família a gerações. Ele tem o poder de dificultar as coisas pra mim. Aliás, ele pode voltar a qualquer momento e não seria bom que o visse aqui. – Ela disse ficando repentinamente preocupada. Meu Deus, a garota é uma atriz. – Mas você tem meu número. Pode me ligar.

- Aconteceu um acidente. – Rebastan disse ligeiramente irritado. – Mas, vou deixar meu cartão com você. Estarei esperando sua ligação.

Os dois se despediram e eu contei até cinqüenta antes de voltar. Primeiro por ordem do senhor Evans. Depois porque eu precisava me acalmar ou iria socar aquele panaca.

- Então?

- Eu acho que pode dar certo. Vamos almoçar em paz agora. – Ela disse tentando parecer tranqüila.

Nós terminamos de almoçar e voltamos pro apartamento dos Evans. O pai de Lily já tinha comprado um celular no nome de Amanda Turner. Quando era aproximadamente cinco da tarde nos reunimos no escritório do apartamento dela.

- Coloque no viva voz.- John Evans pediu.

- Rebastan Lestrange falando.

- Alo. Sou eu Amanda.

- Senhorita Turner que prazer.

- Só Amanda, por favor. –Lily disse com uma voz arrastada fazendo charme. Eu me perguntei se ela costumava fazer isso quando flertava ou se fazia parte da encenação.

- Então, a que devo a honra da ligação?

- Bom, eu tinha dito que ia ligar. – Lily disse e fez uma pausa. – Eu me sinto tão idiota. Agora que liguei não sei o que dizer. Talvez devesse ter esperado mais antes de ligar. – Ela terminou murmurando.

- Eu estou realmente interessado em revê-la Amanda. – _Claro que está_.

- Oh. Eu também. – Lily disse rápido. – Mas, infelizmente isso não seria indicado. – Ela disse parecendo extremamente infeliz. – Nas atuais circunstâncias eu não posso ser vista em Londres com alguém. Eu espero que você entenda.

- Eu entendo. – Rebastan disse soando levemente aborrecido. – Mas, eu acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. Eu tenho uma propriedade afastada o suficiente de Londres. Nós teríamos a privacidade adequada para conversar e nos conhecermos melhor. – _Conversar_. Sei.

- É seguro que eu vá lá? – Lily perguntou.

- Claro. É isolado e não tenho nem empregados naquela casa. Podemos nos encontrar lá?

- Seria ótimo. Mas, infelizmente estarei viajando amanhã e só volto em duas semanas.

- E pra que esperar mais? Poderíamos nos encontrar lá em duas horas.

O Lestrange então explicou detalhadamente como chegar lá.

- Isso foi melhor do que eu esperava. – John Evans disse surpreso. Depois olhou pra filha com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Eu pensei que a única finalidade das aulas de teatro eram pra você perder a timidez. – Lily apenas deu um pequeno sorriso. A tensão era simplesmente palpável.- Eu vou buscar o carro que aluguei para Amanda Turner. Aliás, de onde você tirou esse sobrenome?

- Orlando Bloom. – Ela disse apenas e atraiu dois olhares desentendidos. Quem diabos era Orlando Bloom?

- Piratas do Caribe. Orlando Bloom interpreta Will Turner.

- Você é louca Lily. Vocês podem esperar no apartamento do Potter. Eu encontro vocês lá em no máximo uma hora.

Lily se arrumou em vinte minutos e fomos ao meu apartamento.

- Seja bem vinda ao meu lar. – Eu disse quando reparei que Lily nunca tinha estado ali. Ela parou um instante observando o quadro que ela me deu no natal. Não fazia nem uma semana.

- Você tem um bom lugar aqui.

- Obrigado.

Então ela começou a bater o pé no chão enquanto mexia no cabelo.

- Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Se eu comece alguma coisa agora provavelmente eu colocaria tudo pra fora. Estou apavorada. – Ela admitiu me pegando de surpresa. Eu sabia que ela estava com medo. Mas, quando ela falou isso foi como se eu tivesse engolindo cubos de gelos. A realidade pareceu ainda mais devastadora e eu pensei que fosse começar a tremer a qualquer momento. Acho que ela percebeu minha reação exagerada porque ela parou de bater o pé e ficou em minha frente me olhando firme. – Mas, não se preocupe James. Eu pretendo chegar inteira ao próximo ano. E como isso só vai acontecer depois de amanhã... – Ela disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

Eu sempre fiquei impressionado como Lily tenta sempre manter o controle sobre tudo. Resolvendo tudo pra todo mundo. Mas, nessa hora eu me senti envergonhado. Ela estava ali. Tentando ser forte e ainda queria me deixar tranqüilo. Eu que deveria estar dando algum apoio pra ela.

- Lily eu quero que tome cuidado. Se perceber que alguma coisa vai sair do controle se afaste. Não corra riscos desnecessários.

- Não são riscos desnecessários James. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu sei que vai.

- Eu espero que seja seu sexto sentido dizendo isso. – Eu disse me sentindo um pouco mais tranqüilo.

- Meu sexto sentido? – Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Seu pai comentou uma vez que você tinha um ótimo sexto sentido. – Por mais incrível que pareça Lily riu naquele momento.

- É. Eu tenho algumas histórias a respeito disso. Está vendo? Pode confiar que tudo vai dar certo no final.

- Eu espero que sim. Eu não sei mais viver sem você Lily.

- O que? – Ela me perguntou assustada.

- Mesmo que seja só sua presença. Eu preciso de você. – Eu tinha começado sem querer. Eu sei que não era a hora adequada. Mas, eu sentia que devia falar. E eu resolvi agir por impulso. Resgatando o maroto dentro de mim e dizer tudo de uma vez pra aquela ruiva. – Lily eu não sei exatamente quando aconteceu. Ou porque aconteceu. Na verdade eu sei sim. – Eu disse e fiquei quieto.

- Aconteceu o que? O que você sabe? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você Lils. – Eu disse e ela arregalou os olhos. - Eu preciso dizer isso agora. E eu realmente sei por que aconteceu. Por que era impossível não acontecer. Você é linda sem dúvida nenhuma. Inteligente, divertida, carinhosa e está sempre preocupada com os outros. Você sempre faz o que acha certo, é dedicada. E é surpreendente. – Eu fiz outra pausa. Ela parecia que tinha entrado em estado de choque. – Mas, você não consegue cumprir horários. É atrevida e intrometida. Parece mentir com uma freqüência absurda. Come como um trabalhador braçal quando está ansiosa. Invade cofres. Espiona o próprio pai. Se mete em problemas maiores do que você. E não entende nada de música clássica. – Eu terminei e sorri quando vi a cara ainda mais confusa dela.

- Eu pensei que isso fosse uma declaração. – Ela murmurou finalmente.

- E é. Por isso eu achei que deveria falar que eu sei que você tem alguns defeitos. Mas, mesmo seus defeitos são adoráveis. Eu precisava mostrar que eu não sou um adolescente encantado. Eu não sou sequer um adolescente Lily Evans. Apesar de eu ter agido como um ultimamente por sua causa. Eu estou apaixonado por tudo em você. Pelas suas qualidades, seus defeitos, seus trejeitos, sua voz e seus olhos. Seu sorriso. E todas as suas manias.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Você não precisa dizer nada. Pelo menos não por enquanto. – Então eu dei um sorriso cansado e triste. – Parece que eu estou pagando alguns dos meus pecados desde que conheci você. Desde o dia que fui buscar Lucy no seu apartamento. Você me colocou no meu devido lugar aquele dia.

- Eu não tinha essa intenção. – Ela disse e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. – Certo. Talvez tenha tido a intenção. Um pouco. – Ela completou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu já senti tanto ciúmes de você como nunca achei capaz. E pra completar agora toda essa confusão. Quando eu penso em todos os riscos que você está correndo. – Eu dei um suspiro cansado. Parecia que eu tinha corrido uma maratona. Mas, eu me sentia muito mais leve agora.

- James, vai dar tudo certo. Não se preocupe. Eu tenho uma festa de ano novo incrível me esperando. Você sabe como eu adoro essas coisas. – Ela disse e sorriu. – E nós ainda iremos terminar essa conversa. Quando eu consegui assimilar tudo. Espero que você compreenda que eu não posso fazer isso agora.

- Claro. Eu só precisava dizer tudo isso.

- Eu sei. E por algum motivo que ainda não posso entender fico feliz que tenha dito. Eu vou levar um tempo sabe?

- Não se preocupe. Eu ainda vou estar aqui.

Ela apenas sorriu e foi em direção ao sofá se sentar. Alguns minutos depois o pai dela chegou. A hora tinha chego.

**Esse capítulo ficou um pouco menor. Mas, quando eu comecei esse capítulo eu sabia exatamente como queria que ele terminasse. Eu estimo que faltem dois capítulos e o Epílogo. E fim de fic. **

**A cena da declaração me deixou meio nervosa. Digam o que acharam, por favor. Eu preciso da opinião de vocês. Eu já sei quando e como eles vão continuar a conversa. Mas, preciso que vocês dêem a opinião de vocês sobre a declaração do James.**

**Eu queria agradecer muuuuuuuito todas as reviews. Aos que favoritaram a fic. Que colocaram alertas. Eu fico feliz mesmo.**

**Lethycia Black – James é super protetor. Espero que tenha compensado a demora pelo menos um pouco. ^^**

**Júlia. – Que bom que resolveu comentar agora. Os coments são o estímulo dos autores. E a fonte de criatividade também. ^^ Esse capítulo teve um pouco mais de ação já. Espero que tenha gostado.**

**Fernii – O pai da Lily é ciumento. Só que a situação agora é meio desesperadora. Ele sabia que a Lily precisava de um tempo. ^^. Meu pai não é do tipo ciumento. Ele sempre deixou que eu tomasse qualquer tipo de decisão e me apóia. E confia total em mim. Eu diria até de mais. Então eu tive que buscar experiência no pai das minhas amigas. Tinha o pai de uma amiga minha no colégio que só deixava ela sair pra show e festa se eu tivesse junto. Tá vendo? Eu sempre fui o anjinho responsável. ^^**

**Lily – Ainda bem que alguma coisa salvou o capítulo. =D Nada de jantar. Sinto muito. Eu precisava fazer isso. Mas, ele se declarou. Espero que tenhas gostado.**

**Lyne Morgan. – Abandonar a fic não estar sequer em cogitação. Eu adooooooooorei sua review. Porque você deixou bem claro o que achou do cap. Isso é realmente importante pra uma autora. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.**

**Brenda Black Cullen – Aulas malditas³. Outro cap aqui. =D**

**Carla Luísa. – Voltando pra postar de novo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo mesmo eu tendo deixado de lado o que rolou no cinema. ^^**

**Cuca Malfoy – Espero que tenha entendido que eu não podia fazer realmente ter esse jantar. Por que tipo como você disse eles têm pouco tempo. Eles estão correndo contra o relógio. ^^**

**Kah Reche – Eu sei como é esperar romance. Eu sou uma romântica incurável. Eu adoro escrever essas cenas. ^^ Por isso eu adoro a fic da Sua Janela. Você já leu? É linda ³. Ela vai admitir que gosta dele. Mas, agora ela tem alguns problemas de gente grande pra resolver. =D**

**Lika Slytherin – Eu não teria coragem de escrever outro capítulo sem J/L. É meio frustrante isso. =D Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.**

**Tahh Halliwell – Perfeita? Outi. Adorei a review. Espero que continue lendo a fic. E nada da mais inspiração do que reviews. Muito obrigada. ^^**

**Rose Anne Samartinne – Obrigadaaaaa. Espero que continue lendo. Lily inteligente demais. E eu conheço uma pessoa que é mais ou menos assim. Sabe vários idiomas, é bom em tudo. Em suma assustador. E devia existir uma fábrica de James. Todo mundo quer um.**

**SaintNis – E eu adorei seu comentário. ^^**

**Ana- EU não postei a fic. Eu disse que ia postar no sábado pra você. Mas, quando eu passei o cap pro PC ficou uma droga. Então eu fiz outro. ^^. Quando eu te encontrar no MSN eu falo as modificações que eu fiz no cap.^^. Aliás, eu já disse como gosto de conversar com você no MSN? ^^**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Narrado por James Potter**

Lily havia saído há quinze minutos. Eu e o senhor Evans fomos no carro dele pra um local próximo a casa.

Quando chegamos ao lugar combinado encontramos Severus Snape dentro do carro esperando.

- O Lestrange já está em casa.

- Como você pode saber? – Perguntei na mesma hora.

- Eu liguei pra ele e ele disse. – Snape respondeu sem olhar pra mim.

- Oh. É mesmo você é _amiguinh_o dele. Dele e de toda essa corja de Comensais. Aliás, tem certeza que você não é _mesmo_ um deles? – Perguntei com raiva.

- Olha aqui Potter, - Mas, antes de Snape dizer onde era pra eu olhar John nos interrompeu.

- Olha aqui vocês dois. Eu sei que vocês conseguem enxergar a gravidade da situação. Então poderiam agir como adultos. _Minha filha _está correndo perigo de vida. – John disse e eu senti um baque no estômago. Depois disso nos enterramos no mais profundo silêncio.

O tempo nunca passou tão absurdamente lento. Eu olhei no relógio as seis e cinqüenta e depois as seis e cinqüenta e um. As seis e cinqüenta e três eu repeti o movimento. Quando eu fui olhar no relógio novamente a mão de John me impediu.

- Olhar no relógio não ajuda o tempo passar mais rápido. É melhor tentar manter a calma. – Ele disse firme. Resolvi que obedecer era o melhor.

Quando o telefone finalmente tocou já eram sete e vinte e cinco. Eu olhei rapidamente o relógio enquanto John atendia o celular.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou antes de qualquer coisa. Quando ele suspirou de forma mais tranqüila eu soltei o ar que nem sabia que tinha prendido.

- Certo. Estamos chegando ai. – Ele disse e desligou o telefone. – Vamos. Snape você vai na frente com seu carro e eu James vamos atrás

A parte mais perigosa do plano havia passado. Mas, a que eu mais temia viria agora. Snape ia levar Lily e esconde-la no apartamento dele. Enquanto eu e o senhor Evans revistávamos o apartamento.

Quando chegamos Lily abriu a porta. Ela estava pálida, mas tentava manter o controle. Como sempre.

- Você vai com Snape agora Lily. Nos encontramos em algumas horas.

- Papai eu quero ajudar.

- Não. Nós vamos seguir o plano. E Rebastan já contou pra o irmão sobre você. Quando as coisas começarem a vazar vão começar a procurá-la por ai. O lugar mais seguro pra você agora é com Snape. Não discuta e vá.

Lily pareceu que ia discutir, mas se calou e abraçou o pai com força. Ela murmurou alguma coisa no ouvido dele que não pude ouvir. Mas, eu pude escutar John a chamando de _pequena heroína_. Eu até concordo com a parte da heroína. Lily está sempre salvando os outros das mais diferentes formas, mas Lily Evans definitivamente não era pequena sob nenhum aspecto.

Depois ela se virou pra mim e sem nenhum aviso me abraçou com força.

- Tome cuidado. Vou torcer por vocês. – Ela sussurrou contra meu ouvido e eu pude sentir meu peito esquentar. Então dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Não se preocupe ruiva. Sabe o que dizem. Vaso ruim não quebra fácil. – Eu disse enquanto eu a sentia soltar do abraço.

- Estou contando com isso Potter. – Ela concluiu e deu um beijo quente no meu rosto antes de sair. Quando virei pude ver o olhar estreito de Snape e suas mãos fechadas em punho tremendo. Essa reação exagerada a uma simples despedida me fez sentir um calafrio.

- Vamos James. Não temos tempo a perder.

Enquanto eu revirava gavetas e armários, John Evans cuidava de abrir os cofres.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Quando entrei no carro do Snape não sentia vontade de falar nada. Mas, ele estava demonstrando que não conseguiria ficar calado.

- Vai correr tudo bem Lily.

- Eu sei. – Respondi seca. Era a quinta vez que ele falava isso. Se não conseguia se tocar que eu preferia o silêncio poderia tentar dizer alguma coisa realmente substancial.

- Então, você é amiga dos _Potters_? – Snape perguntou com certo asco.

- Muito. – Me restringi a responder. Ele não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Problema dele.

- Só isso?

- Como é que é? – Eu perguntei começando a ficar nervosa.

- Você e James Potter pareciam... íntimos.

- A natureza do meu relacionamento com James não é da sua conta. – Eu disse áspera. Primeiro porque era verdade. Segundo porque nem eu poderia dizer a natureza do meu relacionamento com James agora.

- James Potter não é o que as pessoas pensam sobre ele. Não se pode realmente saber as intenções dele com nada. Eu me sinto na obrigação de avisar.

- Me considere avisada. – Eu o cortei grossa. – Mas, isso poderia ser perfeitamente sua descrição Snape.

- O que? – Ele perguntou parecendo assustado.

- Você definitivamente não é o que todos pensam sobre você. Por que as pessoas pensam coisas diferentes. A única coisa que todo mundo tem certeza é que você é um hipócrita traidor.

- Como? – Ele disse começando a ficar nervoso. Ótimo. A apatia dele estava me incomodando.

- Bom, se você estiver falando a verdade e ajudando meu pai você está traindo o Ridle. E mesmo que ele não preste foi pelos caminhos desvirtuados dele que você chegou onde chegou não é mesmo?

- Eu não estou traindo o Ridle. Estou dando o troco.

- Como? – Eu perguntei sem entender.

- Ele pensa que pode usar as pessoas e dispensá-las quando bem entender. Foi o que ele fez comigo. Me substituiu pelo Lestrange eu estava dando o troco.

- Então nenhuma boa intenção? Você não esta preocupado com o que ele está fazendo nem nada do tipo? – Eu perguntei e ele permaneceu calado deixando o silêncio responder minhas perguntas. – Você é pior do que eu pensava. Ainda não sei como meu pai confiou em você.

- Meu pai morreu por engano no último atentado no Ridle. Seu pai pensa que eu quero justiça. Ele deixou passar o fato de eu ter odiado meu pai a vida toda. Ele é bom de mais e pensa que o amor e essa besteira toda tem poder de consertar as pessoas e blá blá blá.

- Por que diabos está me contando tudo isso agora? – Eu perguntei exaltada.

- Por que Evans é melhor que você saiba logo a verdade. Chegamos.

Enquanto entrávamos na casa dele pude perceber que haviam duas malas na sala.

- Por que é melhor que eu saiba a verdade? – Perguntei começando a sentir medo.

- Por que eu quero que saiba que não é nada pessoal o que eu vou fazer agora. – Ele disse enquanto apontava uma arma em minha direção. – Se você tivesse me dado a devida atenção quando nos conhecemos poderia ter evitado isso. Mas, você correu pros braços de James Potter. E James Potter precisa ficar no devido lugar também. Quando tudo isso acabar eu sei que vou ser preso. Eu posso conseguir diminuição dos meus castigos. Mas, vou perder a empresa e tudo que conquistei. Não posso mais permanecer em Londres. Mas, antes de sair daqui preciso dar o troco no Potter.

- O que? Você está ficando louco? Isso não faz sentido. Você vai me matar por causa de brigas infantis?

- Não foram brigas infantis. Foram coisas sérias pra mim. Mas, não se preocupe. Eu não vou matá-la. Vou levá-la comigo.

- O que? – Eu perguntei chocada.

- Resolvi a aproveitar a idéia do seu pai. – Ele disse enquanto injetava rapidamente uma seringa no meu braço. No momento seguinte eu senti minha vista escurecer.

**Narrado por John Evans**

Já havíamos encontrado provas suficientes. Era quase meia noite quando finalmente saímos de lá e deixamos o Lestrange com alguns agentes. James estava tão angustiado que eu estava ficando nervoso.

- Ela está bem James. – Eu disse enquanto James usava o notebook pra enviar as provas pra os serviços secretos de todo mundo. As armas nucleares já estavam sendo desarmadas sem que ninguém sequer soubesse do fato. Eu já havia mandado uma equipe selecionada e confiável atrás do Ridle. E outros agentes também confiáveis atrás dos comensais mais importantes.

- Eu espero que sim. – Ele disse sem olhar pra mim. Eu admito que sempre senti muito ciúmes da Lils. Mas, dessa vez eu tenho certeza que as intenções do James com Lily não são restritas ao campo da amizade. – Nós estamos indo lá agora?

- Não. Seria muito suspeito. Amanhã Snape irá levar Lily na minha casa.

- Amanhã? – Ele perguntou soando desesperado.

- Por que diabos você está tão nervoso?

- E por que diabos você confia tanto no Snape? – James perguntou com raiva. Eu tinha que admitir, esse cara gostava mesmo da Lils. E estava tão preocupado quanto eu. E muito mais histérico.

- Snape tem motivos pra querer se vingar do Ridle.

- Mesmo? E que motivos seriam esses? O fato do Ridle ter ajudado ele a chegar onde chegou?

- O pai do Snape morreu num atentado comensal. Ele começou a entender a natureza das atrocidades que eles praticavam.

- O pai que Severus Snape odiava e que espancava a mãe dele todos os dias? – James perguntou chocado.

- O que?

- Nós descobrimos isso no colégio e começamos a amenizar pro Snape. Ele nos odiou mais ainda quando descobriu que tínhamos pena dele. – Nessa hora todas as minhas crenças desmoronaram. E eu apenas mudei em direção da casa do Snape. – Você tem alguma outra coisa não? Outro motivo pra confiar naquele desgraçado? – James perguntou nervoso.

- Não eu não tenho. – Respondi num sussurro e acelerei ainda mais.

- Ele não está em casa. – James gritou enquanto olhava a garagem vazia e apitava sem parar na campainha. Enquanto isso eu ligava pra todos os telefones dele. E todos estavam desligados.

- Oh meu Deus.

**Narrado por John Evans**

- Mande foto pros aeroportos e postos rodoviários. – Eu já havia ligado pra todos os lugares possíveis. Eu precisava agir rápido. James olhava sem parar os arquivos de comensais que tinha no meu computador.

- O que é isso? – James perguntou de repente.

- Peter Petigrew. Ele era um suspeito de Comensal. Meus superiores acreditavam que por algum motivo Snape estava acobertando ele. – Eu disse amargo. Agora eu acreditaria que isso pode ser verdade. Como diabos eu podia ter sido tão ingênuo?

- Comensal? – James perguntou assustado. – Acobertado pro _Severus Snape?_ – Ele disse com nojo extremo.

- Qual o problema James?

- Bom este é Peter Petigrew. – Ele disse com raiva e eu comecei a achar que a histeria estava prejudicando o discernimento dele. Eu tinha acabado de dizer isso pra ele. – Um dos meus melhores amigos desde sempre.

- Não se sinta tão mal por isso. Erros de julgamento parecem uma coisa comum até pra agentes treinados. – Eu respondi amargo.

- Oh céus. Como eu pude ser tão estúpido?- Ele disse ficando pálido de repente. – Peter vem se afastando desde que Belatriz foi inocentada.

- O que tem isso?

- Quando ocorreu o julgamento de Belatriz Black pelo assassino do tio de Sirius, todos nós nos envolvemos com isso. Pelo Sirius. Mas, Snape de algum modo parecia sempre saber o que tínhamos preparado. Aparentemente eu descobri o informante. – James concluiu desolado.

- Isso pode explicar por que Snape estava protegendo seu amigo. Ele não era realmente um homem do Ridle. – Eu respondi.

- Oh claro. Aquele rato miserável era fiel a Snape e não ao Ridle. – James disse raivoso, e de repente aquela informação se chocou contra mim.

- James. Você está certo. Petigrew era um homem do Snape. – E de repente James pareceu entender também.

- E pode estar ajudando ele agora. – o Potter concluiu.

- Você sabe o paradeiro dele?

- Ele foi pra França. Ou _pelo menos foi o que ele disse. _Ele saiu de Londres logo antes de vocês chegarem.

- Snape deve ter instruído seu amigo fazer isso. – eu disse e joguei a chave nas mãos dele e pegando meu celular. – Dirija para o aeroporto.

- Claro. Só pare de chamar aquele rato de meu amigo. Ou eu vou começar a chamar Snape como seu _informante confiável_. – James retrucou bravo. EU tinha que admitir aquele garoto tinha peito.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu acordei meio tonta num quarto completamente estranho.

- Bom dia Lily Evans.

- Quem é você? – eu perguntei assustada. Havia um homem que eu nunca tinha visto na vida sentado em uma poltrona. Ele parecia ser baixinho, cabelos cor de palha e tinha os dentes salientes.

- Peter Petigrew. Seu criado. – Ele disse irônico.

- Onde está Snape? – Eu perguntei me lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Ele vai ficar encantado quando eu disser que você perguntou por ele. – Continuou com sarcasmo o baixinho irritante.

- Oh. Então você é criado dele também? – perguntei entrando no jogo de palavras daquele imbecil. Eu podia estar zonza, mas em cinco minutos ele iria se arrepender de ter começado com isso.

- Ele está preparando nossa fuga. – O baixinho continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada. E de repente eu me esqueci de qualquer ironia ou sarcasmo.

- Fuga?

- Tivemos que adiantar nossos planos. Parece que fomos descobertos antes do previsto. Aposto como James tem algo a ver com isso.

- James? Você conhece James?

- James Potter é um dos meus _melhores _amigos. – E eu lembrei de James falando de Peter Petigrew. Mas Peter não deveria estar fora do país?

- Onde estamos?

- Na França. – Ele disse sorrindo como um idiota. – Mas, não se anime logo estaremos longe daqui.

- Que pena, eu estava doida pra dar uma _voltinha na torre Eiffel_. – Respondi como em um reflexo. Eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa. E preciso de informações.

- Você foi sempre tão petulante ou tem andado muito com Sirius?

- E você foi sempre tão feio ou é uma doença contagiosa que Snape passou pra você? – eu disse como uma criança birrenta. Feio? Eu acho que aquela porcaria que injetaram em mim tava prejudicando meu cérebro. Eu podia ter respondido algo melhor.

- É melhor você ir se acostumando. Pelo menos por um bom tempo tudo que você vai ver serei eu e Snape.

- E vocês pretendem o que? Cárcere vitalício?

- Snape não me disse ainda quais são os planos pra você. Mas, eu no seu lugar ficaria com medo. – Ele disse tentando parecer assustador.

- E eu no seu lugar seria menos patético. – Eu respondi na mesma hora. – Eu não ficaria com medo do seu _chefe _nem em cem anos de cárcere. – Eu disse chefe tentando demonstrar pra aquele babaca o quão subordinado ele era. Eu tinha percebido isso em menos de cinco minutos de conversa. Como James podia ser amigo de cara como esse?

- É bom saber disso _minha flor_. – Eu ouvi a voz de Snape e senti nojo. Minha flor? Oh. Por favor. – Arrume as coisas Peter. Nós vamos pro aeroporto agora.

- Nós vamos ao aeroporto? Você só pode estar louco. – Peter guinchou e eu o achei ainda mais patético.

- Não discuta e obedeça. – Snape disse enquanto vinha com outra seringa em minha direção. Essa brincadeira já ta ficando cansativa.

**Narrado por James Potter**

Nós estávamos no aeroporto da França há pelo menos cinco horas.

- O que te faz tanta certeza que eles vão vir pra cá? Quer dizer isso é um aeroporto. Vigiado por todos os lados. Tem fotos deles em todos os cantos. Snape não pode ser tão estúpido.

- Ele não está sendo estúpido James. Ele tem um plano e ajudante. E não vai entrar aqui e fazer check in como todo passageiro normal. Eu já te disse o que ele pretende fazer. – John disse cansado.

- Mas, é absurdo. Você tem certeza que _esse informante_ novo é confiável? – Eu estava sendo abusado. Deliberadamente. Eu sei que quero ser genro desse cara. Mas, pra isso primeiro eu preciso da minha ruiva sã e salva. Eu estava com medo que todos aqueles agentes e policiais disfarçados estivessem simplesmente perdendo tempo. E eu mesmo não sendo treinado sei como tempo é precioso nesses casos.

- Ele não é novo. Ele está no serviço há meses. E o plano não é absurdo. É completamente engenhoso. Não se preocupe James.

- Bom não é muito fácil seguir um conselho quando a pessoa que deu _não consegue_ fazer isso. – Eu disse tentando ficar calmo e John sorriu triste.

Mas, quando eu já estava ficando cansado eu pude ver a ambulância se aproximando do helicóptero distante. Como estávamos esperando. Severus Snape era muito cara de pau. Quer dizer, ele saiu da ambulância vestido como um enfermeiro, com aquela máscara na boca e os cabelos escondidos numa touca. E eu reconheci por que estava esperando por ele e já o conhecia há anos, a maioria das pessoas simplesmente iria deixar passar. Peter do mesmo modo desceu logo depois pelo banco do motorista. E finalmente eles tiraram Lily da ambulância deitada numa maca. Pelos menos eu acho que era Lily já que não era possível ver de tão distante.

- E agora? – EU perguntei tenso.

- E agora deixe os profissionais fazerem seu trabalho James. É assim que as coisas devem funcionar. – John disse enquanto apertava forte sua arma.

Foi desesperador ver o policial que estava disfarçado de piloto levantar a arma em direção aqueles dois. Peter largou a maca na mesma hora e eu prendi a respiração em quanto via o corpo de Lily deslizar pela maca e cair no chão como um boneco. Eu pude sentir John do meu lado arfar desesperado. Logo depois Snape colocou calmamente a maca no chão enquanto vários policiais cercavam a ambulância. Eu pude ver Snape procurando alguém com os olhos, provavelmente o tal informante.

Enquanto eu ia em direção do helicóptero junto com John tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta por mais rápido que eu estivesse andando. E eu me sentia um idiota. Por Deus essa garota vai me enlouquecer. Quando finalmente chegamos perto Peter e Snape já haviam sido presos e levados e Lily já tinha sido colocado novamente na maca e estava sendo atendida por uma equipe médica preparada para possíveis complicações. Quando finalmente eu cheguei perto eu senti meu estômago dar uma volta, Lily estava pálida e abatida. Tinha um roxo na bochecha que pode ter sido ocasionado pela queda. Eu não queria se quer imaginar a possibilidade que Snape ou Peter tenham feito qualquer tipo de mal a minha garota.

- Como ela está? – Ouvi o Senhor Evans perguntando angustiado aos médicos. Mas, a voz dele parecia tão distante.

- Ela está sedada. Vamos levá-la ao hospital e fazer alguns exames. Verificar se ela quebrou alguma coisa com a queda e deixá-la em observação.

Então eu olhei pra John e pude ver toda minha preocupação estampada nos olhos dele. Ele soltou um suspiro resignado e me deu um sorriso cansado e desanimado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Essa garota e forte como uma rocha.

- Eu sei disso. – Eu respondi enquanto apertava firme a mão de Lily entre as minhas.

**Eu sou um monstro. E estou tão envergonhada. Eu simplesmente não mereço perdão de ninguém, (mas espero sinceramente que eu o receba). Esse atraso simplesmente fugiu das minhas mãos. Mas, minha vida ta uma loucura. EU simplesmente tenho saudades do tempo que eu não sabia o que ia fazer e estudava como uma desesperada pro vestibular. Aquilo era simplesmente **_**fichinha**_**. Uma rotina de doze horas de estudo diária (fora de sala de aula pra constar) vai me deixar louca. E toda aquela pressão pra eu me formar e passar na seleção do mestrado. E saber que nessa seleção eu vou sacrificar minhas férias de janeiro e tudo mais. E eu vejo meu namorado duas vezes por mês no máximo. E eu realmente sinto saudades dele. Certo. Parei. E eu me sinto pior em dizer que só segunda feira eu vou postar esse capítulo novamente, corrigido e com as respostas das reviews. Eu vou viajar em duas horas e ainda tenho que tomar banho e terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Desculpem MESMO. Mas eu preferi deixar assim do que só postar o cap segunda. Espero que concordem comigo. **

**E mais uma coisa. Eu vou lançar uma espécie de votação aqui e quero a opinião de vocês. O próximo cap eh o ultimo da fic. E eu já estou coçando as mãos pra escrevê-lo. Espero postar em no máximo uma semana. Mas, existem duas alternativas.**

**Eu escrevo um epilogo e conto de uma vez o que aconteceu. Então vocês terão logo o fim definitivo da história.**

**Eu escrevo outra fic como uma espécie de continuação. Seriam quatro ou cinco capítulos contando com mais calma o que aconteceu depois desses dois se acertarem ( alguém aqui realmente achava que eles não iam ficar juntos no final?) até o nascimento do Harry.**

**Então? Espero a opinião de vocês.**

**=****


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Narrado por James Potter**

- Você deveria ir atrás dela. – Ouvi Sirius repetir isso pela milionésima vez nos últimos dois meses.

- Eu já expliquei pra você Sirius que ela precisa de tempo. – Eu disse dando a mesma resposta de sempre. Eu tinha dito a Lily tudo que eu sentia. Tinha me exposto, mas, tinha prometido respeitar o espaço dela. Eu só estou cumprindo a minha palavra.

- Olá pessoal. Sobre o que estamos falando? – Perguntou Liz assim que chegou. Agora estamos eu, Sirius, Remus e Liz no nosso restaurante preferido esperando pra compartilhar um prazeroso almoço de domingo.

- Lily. – Sirius disse revirando os olhos. Eu não sei por que ele estaria cansado se é sempre ele que puxa o assunto em questão.

- Nosso assunto preferido. – Remus disse claramente caçoando.

- Qual o problema da vez? – Liz perguntou achando graça da situação.

- Eu acho que já ta passando da hora de James falar com ela. – Sirius disse quase desesperado.

- E eu sou obrigada a concordar com você. – Liz disse rindo.

- Mas, essa mula não entende. – Sirius concluiu claramente satisfeito.

- Vocês não conseguem entender. – Eu comecei, mas Liz me interrompeu.

- Eu acho que quem não entende é você James. Você não precisa ficar pressionando a garota e tudo mais. Mas, se afastar dela como você tem feito não irá ajudar Lily a se decidir a seu favor. Ela pode pensar que você simplesmente desistiu dela ou qualquer coisa assim.

E pela primeira vez eu realmente parei pra pensar nisso. Eu estou quase fugindo da Lily. Isso pode ta simplesmente trabalhando contra meus objetivos de ficar com ela. Sirius pareceu entender também

- Caramba cara, que tiro no pé. Enquanto você ta aí dando espaço Matt Dumbledore, por exemplo, ta lá bancando o melhor amigo.

- Matt não ta bancando o melhor amigo. Ele é o melhor amigo. – Liz cortou Sirius. – Eu já disse que ele ta namorando sério. Mas, existem outros caras no mundo. E alguns deles não respeitam muito o espaço dela. – Liz disse como se soubesse de alguma coisa e me deixando ainda mais nervoso.

- Sabe o que eu acho James? – Perguntou Remus, mas não esperou realmente que eu respondesse a pergunta. – Você deveria chegar em casa e ligar pra ela. Chamá-la pra assistir um filme ou qualquer coisa. Vocês são amigos e amigos fazem coisas juntos.

A partir daí a conversa virou uma bagunça e eu não prestei atenção em muita coisa. Afinal o que eu tinha a perder? Eu tenho que admitir que eu to morrendo de saudade daquela ruiva. Nós raramente nos vimos nos últimos tempos. E sempre tinha muitas pessoas ao redor. Incluindo o pai dela e toda aquela pose de ex-agente secreto do governo. Agora que todos sabiam a verdade ele tinha resolvido se aposentar e entrar pro ramo da advocacia mesmo.

**Narrado por Lily Evans**

Eu passei a manhã toda do domingo encarando o telefone na minha mão.

- Ficar olhando esse celular não vai ajudar muito sabe. – Mel disse olhando pra mim divertida.

Ontem de noite eu finalmente criei coragem de contar tudo que tinha acontecido entre mim e James. Eu tenho que admitir que foi engraçado ver a cara dela de espanto enquanto contava todos os mínimos detalhes pelos quais ela implorara. Era a primeira vez que eu tinha falado com alguém sobre isso e foi realmente um alivio. Depois eu disse pra ela todas as minhas dúvidas e receios, mas ela me tranqüilizou bastante. Então eu contei pra ela o que eu tava pretendendo fazer e ela me deu todo o apoio que eu podia esperar.

- Quem diria hein? Nunca pensei encontrar _você _nessa situação. É uma coisa tão _adolescente e insegura_ que não combina com você. – Ela disse e eu revirei os olhos. Essa tinha sido uma questão crucial na nossa conversa ontem. Eu sou tão _adolescente_. E James tão responsável e tudo mais.

Ela ia continuar caçoando de mim então eu simplesmente levantei da cama e fechei a porta na cara dela, apertei o botão da discagem rápida antes que eu perdesse a coragem e ouvi a voz de James logo depois do primeiro toque.

- Lily?

- James? Você pode falar agora?

- Claro. – Ele disse rápido e depois coçou a garganta. – Hum. Claro.

- Então tudo bem com você? – Eu perguntei bobamente e mordi o travesseiro pra não gritar. Que coisa idiota.

- Na medida do possível. – Ele disse devagar como se tivesse testando as palavras. – E você?

- Tudo bem comigo. – Eu disse adquirindo confiança aos poucos. - Então eu to ligando pra confirmar o sábado.

- O sábado?

- A não ser é claro que você tenha esquecido e convidado outra pessoa e eu vou entender perfeitamente. Não que eu não vá querer cobrar outra coisa, afinal foi uma aposta e tudo mais. – Eu disse rápido e fechei os olhos com força.

- O que?

- A aposta do Natal. Sábado não é a festa da firma Potter?

- Oh.

- Oh? O que exatamente significa Oh?

- Significa que ta confirmado e eu passo pra te buscar as oito. – Ele disse decidido. E eu gostei disso.

- Certo. Então era só isso. Eu pensei que você podia ter esquecido.

- Na verdade eu nem tinha percebido que a festa estava tão próxima. Outras coisas estavam me ocupando muito a cabeça. – Ele disse rouco e eu fiquei pensando se eu estaria entre essas coisas.

- Eu tenho que desligar agora James, to tentando escrever algumas cartas pras universidades.

- Oh. Certo. Até sábado Lily.

- Até sábado James.

**Narrado por Melissa Potter**

-Olá papai, mamãe.- Eu disse assim que cheguei na casa dos meus pais na sexta. E para minha grande surpresa James estava sentado com eles na sala.

- Tio Jayyyyyyyy. – Gritou Lucy e foi abraça-lo. James andava meio sumido. Apesar do que agora eu entendo as atitudes dele.

-Olá querida.

- Olá Jay. – Eu disse segurando o riso. Não é pecado um irmão maltratar um pouco o outro é? – Preparado pro grande dia amanhã?

- Como? - Ele perguntou e deu um pulo no sofá completamente tenso. Ele estava hilário. Provavelmente ele está pensando que eu perguntei sobre Lily.

- Amanhã você vai assumir toda a empresa da família. É uma grande responsabilidade não?

- Eu nasci pronto, querida irmã. – James respondeu reassumindo a pose.

- Então, vai aparecer sozinho amanhã ou vai assumir alguma coisa em público. Porque você lembra que agora eu sou uma mulher comprometida não? – Eu perguntei como se não soubesse que ele vai ao baile com Lily Evans. James estreitou os olhos em minha direção claramente desconfiado das minhas indiretas. Mas, não teve tempo de dizer nada dado ao gritinho da minha mãe.

- Oh meu Deus. Você não pretende aparecer sozinho amanhã não é? Não ficaria realmente bem. Se você quiser eu posso ligar pra filha de uma amiga minha.

- Não vai ser necessário mamãe. Eu já tenho uma companhia pra festa de amanhã.

- Mesmo? – Mamãe perguntou desconfiada. – Você não pagou por isso não é mesmo?

- Claro que não. Você realmente acha que eu não teria como conseguir um acompanhante para a festa amanhã?

- Eu acho que você conseguiria quantas acompanhantes, você quisesse James. O problema é justamente você querer. Com todas aquelas desculpas esfarrapadas que você sempre arranja. – Mamãe resmungou.

- Então querido irmão quem é a felizarda boa o suficiente pra ser apresentada em público pelo grande homenageado da noite?- Eu alfinetei.

- Lily vai me acompanhar. Ela é uma grande amiga. – James concluiu como se estivesse se justificando.

- É muita gentileza dela fazer isso. Vai ser realmente entediante pra ela. Você ter que falar com todas aquelas pessoas e repórteres. E as especulações? – Eu disse já me segurando pra não rir do desespero de James. Aposto como ele não tinha pensado nisso.

- Eu não acho mesmo que ela vai se importar. – Papai disse acudindo James e me olhando meio bravo. Eu apenas sorri _inocentemente_. – Ela é uma garota ótima e vai tirar tudo de letra. Vai ser ótimo pra você ter Lily como acompanhante.

- Lily é realmente uma garota encantadora. – Mamãe disse sorrindo. – Pena ela ser só sua amiga James.

Eu tive que morder as bochechas por dentro. Com força pra não rir da cara de James. Até papai estava segurando o riso e eu pude ver isso.

- Falando em Lily, eu estive ajudando ela com as cartas pras universidades.

- Mesmo? O que ela pretende fazer?

- Física. – Eu respondi tranqüila.

- Física? – Papai perguntou surpreso.

- Não pergunte. Só sei que é isso o que ela quer. Apesar de não saber exatamente onde ela va estudar.

- Como assim? Ela não pretende continuar em Hogwarts? – Mamãe perguntou.

- Na verdade não sabemos ainda nem se ela pretende permanecer na _Inglaterra_. – Eu disse tentando parecer séria e pude ver o horror passar pelo rosto de James. Ops. Agora eu tive até um _pouco_ de pena. – Algumas das amigas dela estão tentando convencê-la a voltar pra Nova York. E a irmã que quer se redimir a convidou pra ir morar com ela em Paris. São muitas opções para uma garota _tão nova_.

- Isso é verdade.

- Eu mesma sugeri que ela desse um tempo. Quem sabe uma viagem pelo mundo durante um ano? – Eu realmente havia sugerido isso depois de todo o aperreio que ela passou. Não que ela tenha levado essa hipótese em consideração. Ela disse que uma viagem sozinha estava fora de cogitação. Mas, James não precisava saber disso não é mesmo? A cara de preocupação dele sempre foi um charme mesmo.

Eu me diverti com James durante o resto do tempo que passei em casa. Oh Meu Deus. Se Lily soubesse provavelmente me mataria.

**Narrado por James Potter**

- Potter você faz idéia de que horas são? -0uvi o grito do meu suposto melhor amigo assim que ele atendeu o telefone.

- Já são sete e meia Sirius. – Eu respondi fazendo pouco caso.

- Exatamente. Sete e meia da porcaria de um sábado. O que diabos você pretende ligando pra mim essa hora?

- Eu só queria saber se você não quer fazer alguma coisa.

- Diabos Potter. É melhor você resolver tudo com a ruiva hoje. Eu não vou agüentar outro pré encontro desses de novo. – Sirius disse rabugento.

Domingo quando Lily ligou eu estava segurando o celular e tentando criar coragem pra ligar pra ela. E desde então eu tenho vivido tenso e em oscilações freqüentes de humor segundo Sirius. Ele classificou ontem como o pior dia. E disse que Mel não faria aquilo comigo se tivesse que passar por metade do que ele era obrigado a passar ao meu lado.

- Sério Sirius. Seja um bom amigo.

- Eu sou um bom amigo. Eu sou um excelente amigo. A propósito, eu vou ser o padrinho.

- Padrinho do que Sirius?

- Do seu casamento da ruiva. – Ele completou gargalhando. – E do seu primeiro filho.

- Sirius, vá com calma.

- Eu estou indo com calma. Você que é bom começar a acelerar.

Ainda discutimos um pouco ao telefone antes de eu decidir ir pra casa de Sirius, onde eu passei o resto do dia "enchendo ele", como ele bem definiu.

Às sete e meia da noite eu estava sentado no meu carro em frente ao prédio da Lily. As sete e trinta e uma eu olhei o relógio. Repeti o movimento as sete e trinta e oito. Quando faltavam vinte minutos para as oito eu pensei que fosse começar a surtar. Às quinze para as oito eu resolvi que não faria mal nenhum subir afinal de contas.

- Senhor Potter? – o porteiro me chamou quando eu entrei. – Lily pediu que o senhor a pegasse no apartamento da sua irmã.

-Obrigado. – Respondi tenso e fui em direção ao elevador.

-Tio Jameeeeees. – Lucy gritou quando atendeu a porta. Ela estava com um lindo vestido cor de rosa e parecia muito animada. – É verdade que você vai levar a Lils a festa? - perguntou cochichando e olhando pra dentro de casa.

- Sim é verdade. – Respondi enrugando o cenho.

- Oh. Eu ouvi mamãe dizendo para Lily que ela não precisava ficar nervosa por ir com você. – Ela continuou sussurrando e parecia preocupada. Lily estava nervosa? Por algum motivo essa informação me deixou feliz. – Mamãe disse que a_chava _que você não ia morder a Lils. Você não vai morde-la não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Claro que não querida. – _A menos que ela queira_, completei em pensamento e quase me bati por isso.

- O que vocês tanto cochicham? Vai passar a noite toda ai na porta ou vai vir buscar sua acompanhante James? – Melissa perguntou se divertindo.

- Lily já esta pronta? – Eu perguntei sem realmente olhar pra minha irmã e pegando Lucy no colo, como se ela fosse um escudo. Patético.

- A coloque no chão. Você vai amassar o vestido dela. – Mel bronqueou. – E por incrível que pareça Lily está pronta. Aparentemente ela conhece a natureza pontual do acompanhante dela. – Melissa disse olhando pro relógio e enrugando o cenho. – Dez pras oito? Eu diria a natureza ansiosa dele? – Ela perguntou caçoando.

- Eu já estou aqui e já podemos ir James. – E finalmente a vi. Ela estava ainda mais linda. Isso realmente devia ser proibido. Essa garota já é de tirar o fôlego, mas nunca parece existir um limite pra beleza dela. Lily olhou pra Mel com os olhos zangados e Melissa levantou as mãos como estivesse se rendendo.

- Claro Lily. Você está linda, aliás. – Eu disse recuperando minha confiança. Afinal de contas isso faz parte do meu charme não? – Mas, não deveríamos esperar seu pai?- Melissa arqueou a sobrancelha e quando eu disse isso e parecia se divertir cada vez mais.

- Não é necessário James. Nós vamos indo na frente.

- Posso ir com vocês? – Lucy perguntou na hora e eu senti meu sangue gelar. Lily pareceu constrangida e Melissa parecia que ia explodir em gargalhadas a qualquer momento. Mas, eu acho que a cara de Lily a convenceu a fazer alguma coisa.

- É melhor você ir comigo querida. Tio James vai ter que falar com um monte de repórteres e gente chata quando chegar lá. Vai ser um tédio pra você.

Felizmente, Lucy apenas concordou com a cabeça e foi em direção ao seu quarto.

- Podemos ir então. – Eu disse estendendo o braço pra Lils e sorrindo.

- Claro.

Porém quando chegamos a porta principal do prédio Lily pareceu exitar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lils?

- Você se importaria se eu dirigisse?

- O que?

- Eu gostaria de ir a um lugar antes. – Ela disse olhando direto nos meus olhos. Eram oito horas da noite. A festa já estava começando.

- Eu posso levar você onde você quiser. – Disse sem vacilar mesmo sabendo que chegaria mais atrasado que o recomendável a festa de hoje.

- James, por favor? – Ela disse suavemente olhando em meus olhos e fiz a única coisa digna que eu poderia fazer. Entreguei as chaves do carro. Quando ela sentou no banco do motorista tirou as sandálias altas e começou a dirigir.

- Então onde estamos indo? – Eu perguntei pra quebrar o silêncio.

- É surpresa. – ela disse misteriosa.

- Eu não deveria estar com os olhos vendados então?

- Não é necessário. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Você só vai realmente perceber quando chegarmos lá.

- É um lugar que eu conheço?

- Sim. – Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

- Então com certeza eu vou reparar antes.

- Com certeza? – Ela perguntou me desafiando.

- Claro, eu tenho um senso de direção realmente bom.

- Então façamos uma aposta. Se você disser onde estamos indo antes que eu diga que chegamos você ganha.

- Ganho o que? – Perguntei interessado.

- Depois discutimos isso. – Ela disse divertida. – Na verdade não iremos discutir isso. Por que você não vai ganhar, - Ela disse confiante e eu sorri em desafio.

- E se você ganhar o que você vai querer?

- Eu ganho direito a três perguntas. – Ela disse decidida.

- Três perguntas? – perguntei curioso. – Acho que já brincamos disso.

- Na verdade não. Mesmo porque só eu irei perguntar. E você não tem escolha. Vai responder as três.

- Fechado. – Eu disse sorrindo e começando a prestar atenção em volta. Mas, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Lily Evans estacionou.

- Chegamos Potter. – Ela disse e eu olhei pro Mc Donald que fomos depois do baile do Ridlle.

- Acho que você realmente me pegou dessa vez. O que vamos fazer aqui?

- Primeiro eu vou fazer o pedido. E depois vou ouvir três respostas. – Ela disse enquanto entrava. Ela fez o mesmo pedido absurdo que da outra vez. Ansiosa? E eu pedi apenas um coca cola.

- Por que você tem me evitado? – Ela disse a sim que sentamos.

- O que?

- Essa é minha primeira pergunta James. Por que você tem me evitado nos últimos dois meses? – Ela tornou a perguntar. Mas, ela não parecia brava ou triste. Ela parecia só em dúvida.

- Desculpe se pareceu isso Lily.

- Pareceu? – Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Certo. Eu realmente fiz isso. E só reparei isso a pouquíssimo tempo. E pode acreditar eu precisei de ajuda pra isso. – Conclui resmungando. Ela apenas sorriu em resposta. – Eu estava tentar dar o espaço que eu achava que você precisava. Mas, acho que meti os pés pelas mãos. – Eu tive impressão que ela deu um pequeno sorriso, mas não tenho certeza. Permaneceu em silêncio, e quando falou não comentou nada a respeito da minha resposta anterior.

- Você ainda acha que está apaixonado por mim? – Ela fez a segunda pergunta. Dessa vez ela estava corada.

- Não. – Respondi firme e tenho impressão que ela puxou ar. – Eu tenho certeza que sou completamente apaixonado por você Lily Evans.

Dessa vez eu posso garantir que Lily Evans deu um irresistível sorriso de canto.

- Você ainda esta esperando?

- O que? – Perguntei confuso.

- Quando conversamos _daquela_ vez. Você disse que eu não me preocupasse. Que você estaria esperando. A pergunta é. Você ainda esta?

- Eu sempre cumpro minha palavra ruiva. – Eu disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Ainda bem. – Ela disse parecendo aliviada. Então deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e eu não pude resistir. Simplesmente beijei Lily Evans. E foi a melhor experiência da minha vida.

- Eu espero que eu tenha interpretado direito o seu ainda bem. – Eu disse quando terminamos.

- Não poderia ter sido melhor. – Ela disse sorrindo e eu _tive _que beijá-la novamente. – Mas, agora temos uma festa pra ir.

- Certo. Mas, antes não devíamos deixar a situação mais clara?

- Mais clara? – Ela perguntou sem entender.

- Ruiva, eu sou um cara sério sabe. Você não acha que vai me beijar e simplesmente me dispensar no outro dia não é mesmo?- Eu perguntei e Lily começou a rir.

- E o que o _rapaz sério_ pretende?

- Por enquanto o rapaz sério se conforma em se tornar namorado da ruiva mais linda e inteligente do mundo.

- E onde o rapaz sério vai encontrar essa ruiva?

- Bom, ela mora no prédio da irmã dele. Estuda em Hogwarts. Mas, nesse exato momento esta bem na frente dele. Então ruiva?

- A ruiva esta muitíssimo inclinada a dizer sim ao rapaz sério. – Ela sorriu novamente. Eu tenho alguma culpa por não resistir aos sorrisos dessa garota?

E eu nunca fiquei tão insatisfeito em ter que ir a um lugar. Quando chegamos à festa apertei forte a mão dela. Passamos por alguns repórteres que perguntaram quem era a ruiva ao meu lado. Minha vontade era dizer, a mulher da minha vida. Eu apenas sorria e passava direito.

Pessoas chatas, conversas intermináveis e discursos enfadonhos. Nada disso parecia realmente me atingir. Eu só conseguia sentir a presença dela ao meu lado.

- Nós não podemos falar com nossa família um pouco?- Lily perguntou e eu me senti tenso. Não que eu pretendesse esconder alguma coisa. Mas, sei lá como eu faria pra resolver isso agora? Lily simplesmente começou a rir do meu lado.

- Não seja louco James. Nós não vamos lidar com isso agora.

- O que?

- Você não esta pensando em contar nada pra eles agora não é? Quer dizer Melissa com certeza já sabe que deu tudo certo pelos sorrisos irritantes que tem me lançado. Seu amigo Sirius Black ao contrário casal 20, Remus e Liz não é uma pessoa discreta. Mas, perderia toda graça contar agora... Meu pai não iria fazer ameaças em um local público sabe. – ela disse sorrindo.

E alguém ainda pode me responder como não me apaixonar por essa ruiva?

**Continua, neste mesmo site, numa outra fic, e espero que em tempo bem mais ágil.**

**Eu não sei se peço desculpas primeiro pela indesculpável demora. Sério? Mais de cinco meses? [Obrigada Sam Radclife por me lembrar disso. ] =X Ou peço desculpas por esse capítulo. (Que não me deixou satisfeita). Algumas mudanças bruscas acarretaram na minha falta de criatividade e tempo. Minha vida mudou muito nos últimos meses, espero que compreendam. Não vou me ater a isso neste momento. Sinceramente, minha história nos últimos tempos renderia outra fic. Então é isso. Um fim sem gosto de fim. Por que vem ai continuação. Espero que reste pelo menos uma leitora pra minha próxima fic. E muito obrigado aqueles que não desistiram. **

**S2 Lily. S2 – Espero que me perdoe de novo. Todas queremos um cara desses.**

**Maga do 4 – Agora a nova desculpa vai ser o mestrado. Essa cola?**

**Lika Slytherin – Eu tenho que admitir que no fundo no fundo eu adorei a correria que passei nos últimos meses. =X Nem quero mais que minha vida pare de correr. Fato.**

**Lethicya Black – O Snape eh um caso complicado. Quando eu li o sexto livro eu tinha certeza que o Dumbledore estava certo. Na verdade eu dizia claramente que a morte do Dumbledore havia sido armada. Eu nunca pensei que Dumbledore podia errar. Mas, aqui na fic nosso querido John errou. =X**

**Leeh – Obrigado pelos parabéns. E pela boa sorte. Até que eu tenho tido um bocado. *_***

**carol mamoru – Espero que ainda esteja por ai...**

**Lyne Morgan- Continua entendendo a demora? (Eu sei que dessa vez eu não expliquei direito mas, existe um motivo. Ou vários.) **

**Mari C – Finalzinho patético essa não é mesmo? Droga.**

**Lin Argabash Também espero escrever de forma mais regular.**

**Jáh Evans- Obrigada.**

**Karinne – Teve horas que eu pensei que vc nunca mais ia ler essa história também. Porque eu totalmente entendo se todas as minhas leitoras me abandonarem.**

Mih. Kah**- Uma pena vc pegou a fic quando eu perdi a vergonha na cara. Fato. Adoreeeeeeeeei sua review. E pra ser sincera só li antes de vir escrever o cap. E ela me deu forças total e até alguma criatividade pra escrever o cap. Vai por mim. Muito obrigada pela review. Sério. Ah, e quanto Ao Sirius. Eu realmente não consigo fazer ele com alguém. Mas, quem sabe? Eu ainda não decidi sobre isso.**

**carol mamoru – Não me importo mesmo. Na verdade fiquei hiper emocionada. Facebook? Sério. Me passa teu link, se eu não resolver excluir o meu eu te add.**

**BrendaBlack-Cullen – Eu não esqueci. Mas, realmente não tive forças pra continuar. Agora que eu to completamente renovada ng me segura. =D Espero que ainda esteja viva. Minha consciência clama por isso. E que leia esse cap.**

**Dani Prongs – Eu espero ter pelo menos um resto ínfimo de moral e reputação. Sério.**

**Mari C- Não abandonei a fic. Obrigada por ainda depositar esperanças.**

**Sam Radcliffe – Concordo totalmente que isso seria injusto. Quando eu penso que existem pessoas que dedicaram tempo pra ler o que eu escrevi.. uau. Muito horrível da minha parte parar assim. Por isso continuei. Valeu o toque. Acho que tava precisando mesmo. =X Espero que não tenha decepcionado muito. =(**


	19. Continua

Eu queria agradecer a todos aqueles que comentaram, que acompanharam, favoritaram. Eu sou muito grata mesmo. Todas as vezes que eu pensei em desistir foi o apoio de vocês que me deu incentivo pra continuar. Aqueles que ainda vierem aqui toda review será bem vinda.

Mas, eu estou aqui principalmente pra dar uma informação:

**A continuação de Romance Ideal finalmente esta saindo.**

Então é isso.

E falando em incentivo e continuação eu não estaria sendo justa se não deixasse esse agradecimento especial as queridíssimas Dani Pronos e Maga do 4.

Obrigada a todas.


	20. Votação aberta

É o seguinte eu voltei. Maaaas, eu não tenho muito tempo pra tá atualizando por aqui vou logo avisando. Vou voltar porque to precisando mesmo disso daqui. Só que eu não posso voltar com todas as fics que estão suspensas.. Então eu decidi fazer uma votação. Por isso comentem e digam o que preferem:

Romance Ideal II

ou

Sutilmente

ou ainda o epilogo de "Do seu lado"...

Enfim. Se vocês acham que eu devo voltar digam o que acham xD

Beijos beijos...


End file.
